X Familia Vongola
by Kuki-Chan
Summary: Un conjunto de One-shot's correlativos luego de que Tsuna ya obtuvo el lugar de Vongola Décimo, acerca de su convivencia con Varia y sus demá aliados...xD ¿Qué le espera a Tsuna?, ¿Podrá Manejarlo?.
1. Encuesta

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Amano Akira, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo nuestra y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Advertencia: Todos los one-shot, son en los siguientes años en el futuro.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

(intevenciones) – autora

**Encuesta - ¿Qué opinas del Décimo Vongola?**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: Kuki-chan & Maga-nee-san**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-¿Por que no?- pensó Reborn antes de comenzar. Sonrió y comenzó con su noticia….- Aquí el Arcobaleno mas fuerte del mundo, en un reportaje especial: "¿CUAL ES SU OPINION ACERCA DEL DECIMO VONGOLA: SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI?". Este humilde reportero ha tenido la molestia de hablar con las personas más próximas al susodicho y estas fueron sus respuestas.

**(*)(N/R): **Todo lo dicho acá, no es una invención, fue lo primero que dijeron cuando fue nombrado Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**LOS VARIA**

Xanxus: Escoria

**(N/R):** **Ni en 10 años pudo cambiar de opinión**

Squalo: Esa basura tiene suerte

**(N/R): ¿suerte?**

Levi: No lo acepto. Xanxus-sama sería mucho mejor. Él es el mejor

**(N/R): Esto si es amor verdadero**

Bel: Ushi shi shi; soy un PRINCIPE, no me interesan los plebeyos

**(N/R): Si….príncipe; pero sin reino**

Lussuria: No está mal, pero los prefiero más altos

**(N/R): ¿es o no es?**

Franz: ¿Quién?... Ah…no sé, no me interesa

**(N/R): En que mundo vive este niño…**

**GUARDIANES**

Gokudera: El décimo es lo máximo. Nadie puede ganarle

**(N/R):** **¿perdón?, ¿quién crees que le enseño?**

Yamamoto: ¿Ah? ¿Tsuna?, él es sorprendente…pero lo más sorprendente es que no lo parece ¿verdad?

**(N/R): Tienes razón**

Ryohei: Tiene un espíritu ¡EXTREMO!

**(N/R): ¿Ah?**

Hibari: Es el único herbívoro con el que se puede luchar

**(N/R): ¡Por fin una buena respuesta!, Voy a tener que preparar más batallas entre los dos**

Mukuro: Es un buen objetivo

**(N/R): No creo que pienso eso de verdad**

Chrome: Es muy amable con migo

**(N/R): Porque eres importante para Mukuro**

Lambo: Dame Tsuna, Dame Tsuna, Dame Tsuna…

**(N/R): Esta vaca estúpida**

**OTROS**

Dino: Me recuerda mucho a mí, cuando era más joven

**(N/R):** **Otro Perdedor**

Basil: Sawada-dono es muy confiable

**(N/R): A veces sabe como hacer bien las cosas**

Fuuta: Tsuna-nii… nunca deja de ayudar a los demás

**(N/R): Obvio. No sabe decir NO**

I pin: Él tiene un gran corazón

**(N/R): Es una de sus cualidades**

Haru: hahi- Tsuna-san es lo máximo

**(N/R):Otro Gokudera**

Bianchi: Tiene que ser bueno ¿verdad? Reborn lo eligió

**(N/R): Aunque a veces no se si deba arrepentirme**

Kyoko: Tsu-kun es la mejor persona que he conocido. Es tierno y dulce

**(N/R): No se vale, está enamorada**

Noveno Vongola: Tsunayoshi-kun, posee una cálida llama dentro de él

**(N/R): Bueno… ¿no fue por eso, que fue elegido?**

Irie: Da lo mejor para su familia

**(N/R): Si no…lo mato**

Spanner: Es raro…pero interesante

**(N/R): ¿ ?**

Ninguno de los arcobaleno, quiso dar su opinión, porque todos nosotros debemos ser neutros, sin mostrar preferencias. Solo diré que para nosotros, Tsuna es una fuente extraordinaria de entretenimiento. Ji,Ji,Ji,Ji,Ji,Ji,Ji,Ji,Ji,Ji,Ji,Ji,Ji,Ji

Bajó el periódico, con una sonrisa divertida; mientras pensaba que las cosas no habían cambiado desde que conoció a su familia.

-Ese Reborn…, se nota que debo mandarlo a una misión, ya que no tienen nada que hacer-murmuró Tsuna mientras observaba la firma de Reborn al final del artículo.

**FIN**

**(*)****(N/R) - Notas de Reborn; acerca de las opiniones de los demás**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)__ - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_


	2. Calendario

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Amano Akira, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo nuestra y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Advertencia: Todos los one-shot, son en los siguientes años en el futuro.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

(intevenciones) – autora

**CALENDARIO VONGOLA**

**Por: Kuki-chan & Maga-nee-san**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Bien, eso es todo-dijo Tsuna juntando los papeles de su escritorio y guardándolo en el primer cajón-Pero, Xanxus-Tsuna lo miró a los ojos-si se necesitan pruebas, no mates a los testigos- Xanxus simplemente no respondió y frunció el ceño mirando a Tsuna

-Al Boss no le gusta que le den ordenes-comentó Franz con su habitual voz ácida-¡Taichou!, va a correr sangre

-Ushi shi shi shi-fue lo único que dijo Bel con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la pared

-Así de una vez Xanxus-sama se convierte en el Undécimo y lo reemplaza-susurró Levi más para él que para los demás-¡hay que hacerlo!

-¡Maldito!-gritó Gokudera sacando su arma-¡no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo al Décimo!

-vamos, vamos-Yamamoto trató de tranquilizar a su amigo-él no lo decía en serio

-Bueno, yo creo que si lo dice en serio, corazón –dijo Lusuria

-¡Déjame Yamamoto!, ¡le romperé la cara!

-Cabeza de pulpo, tranquilízate al extremo-dijo Ryohei

-¡Cállate, cabeza de césped!

-¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de pulpo?

-Ya basta-ordenó Tsuna viendo que esto se podía poner peligroso-no estamos aquí para pelear

-Pero décimo…-solo bastó una mirada para que Gokudera entendiera-si Yudaime

En ese momento, el Noveno Vongola, junto a Reborn aparecieron por la puerta.

-¡Reborn!, ¡Nono!-exclamó Tsuna gratamente sorprendido por su repentina aparición-¿qué ocurrió?

-Viejo-murmuró Xanxus viendo a su padre parado con el semblante serio-¿a qué has venido?

Reborn y el Noveno se miraron entre sí, como si tuvieran un secreto entre ellos. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y voltearon a ver a los demás. Reborn sonreía

-No lo creí, hasta que lo vi-dijo el noveno-fue inesperado, en especial de ti, Xanxus

-Bueno-dijo Xanxus, pensando que se trataba de la misión-solo fueron unos cuantos…

-Ya lo conversamos, Nono-dijo Tsuna interrumpiendo a Xanxus. No quería que padre e hijo discutan sobre el encuentro-Xanxus no se arrepiente de nada, así como ninguno de sus miembros

-Vaya…-dijo Reborn sonriendo-entonces… ¿fue tu idea Tsuna?

-Pues, yo les dije que lo hicieran con perfil bajo-opinó Tsuna-pero ya sabes que ellos siempre dan lo máximo que pueden. La misión fue un éxito, a pesar de todo

-mmm…interesante-rió Reborn-pero no sabía que les gustara este tipo de misiones

-¿Ah?, Reborn, ¿de que hablas? Sabes que a los Varia les encanta hacer este tipo de misiones-dijo Tsuna pensando en la gran cantidad de personas con la que les gustaba pelear a los Varia

-¡¿en serio?-exclamó el noveno sorprendido-pero…debo admitir que adquirieron mucha popularidad

-¿popularidad?-preguntó Tsuna con extrañeza-si nadie sabe sobre eso

-Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿Cómo no van a saber?, todo está agotado. A muchos-en especial a las mujeres-les encantó el calendario

-¡¿Calendario?-exclamaron todos los presentes

-¿De qué calendario hablan?-quiso saber Yamamoto

-Pues el calendario, donde todos ustedes salen posando

-¡¿Posando?

-Viejo, de que hablas-quiso saber Xanxus. La confusión reinando en su cara. ¿Había ira ahí también?

-¿No lo sabían?-preguntó Reborn-hay un calendario de la familia Vongola-le dijo a Tsuna- tus Guardianes y los Varia salen en ella y ahora está circulando por toda la ciudad

-¿Qué?-fue la exclamación general

-Reborn ¿estas hablando en serio?-preguntó Tsuna

-Claro que sí, dame-Tsuna-dijo el arcobaleno-aunque debo decir que las ganancias son tan buenas… que hay un rumor que se publicaran muchos más…bueno si es más dinero para los Vongola…que así sea

-¿Eh?-

-¿no me crees?-dijo Reborn-te muestro las pruebas-concluyó, mientras que en la mesa lanzaba varios calendarios. Prácticamente todos se abalanzaron hacia la mesa y cogieron un calendario. La portada eran dos imágenes y decían Guardianes Vs Varia y en el medio ponía VONGOLA.

Al abrirlo, ahogaron un grito cuando en el mes de Enero; vieron al jefe de los Varia, Xanxus, sin camisa y cogiendo sus pistolas mientras se miraba en el espejo-arama! ¿Qué es esto?-dijo Lussuria mientras junto a los de más observaba a su jefe, el cual sujetaba fuertemente el calendario y sus ojos brillaban con tanta furia, que podía destruir un pueblo entero

-Yo creo que el Boss se ve muy bien-comentó Levi

-¡Diablos!, quien se abra atrevido a ser semejante cosa-dijo Tsuna tratando de suavizar la situación un poco antes de que Xanxus cometa un asesinato- Enserio salimos todos- pregunto Tsuna mientras pasaban al siguiente mes. Esta vez fue para el turno de Yamamoto, que sonriendo de manera sensual y sin camisa, hacia lanzamientos de prueba con su bate de beisbol.

-Vaya!- dijo Yamamoto sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa relajada- ¿Cuándo me tomaron esa foto?

-MALDITO!- grito Squalo -¿aún sigues jugando al beisbol?

-Upsss- fue lo único que le respondió mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa.

-¡Bah! , tu siempre serás el idiota del beisbol- gruño Gokudera volteando al siguiente mes y agrego- vaya ahora es el turno del maniático de los cuchillos.

Todos voltearon y vieron a Belphegor en el mes de Marzo , luciendo su peculiar sonrisa, pero sin su gran chaqueta y pelando una simple manzana, pero con una aura de sensualidad y superioridad que lo hacia ver irresistible.

-shi shi shi shi, él príncipe es el mejor-se alabo Bel sonriendo

-No eres más que un príncipe caído sempai-le dijo Franz

-Calla enano-dijo Bel enojado-además…qué haces tú aquí. ¿Dónde está Mámon?-preguntó mientras miraba hacia todos lados

-Esta de vacaciones, no lo recuerda, Sempai-dijo Franz-no es más que un idiota

-¡maldito!...te voy a mata…

Pero la voz de Bel fue interrumpida, cuando la mesa cayó partida en dos.

-¿pero qué demonios?-Tsuna miró a su guardián de la nube-¿Kyoya-san, qué te pasa?-pero Hibari seguía callado, emitiendo un aura negra. Tsuna frunció el ceño, preguntándose el porque

-Kufufufu…al parecer a Hibari Kyoya no le gusta el mes de Abril

-¡Qué?-Tsuna cambió el calendario a Abril, y vio que ahora era turno de su guardián más fuerte-oh vamos…Kyoya-san. No sales mal

Hibari le lanzó una mirada asesina, antes de abandonar la sala, murmurando que ya se había cansado de las multitudes.  
Tsuna volvió a mirar a su guardián, en el calendario. Entendía su enfado. Lo habían fotografiado mientras echado, debajo de un árbol miraba con una sonrisa tierna a Hibard y otras aves volando por el cielo azul, destruyendo su imagen ruda

-Hibari, no debía romper la meza-dijo Ryohei-todavía se porta como un crío

-se lo descontaré de su sueldo-dijo Tsuna tranquilo

-¿y si no quiere?

-Yo me encargo, descuida

-Oh…parece que ahora es el turno del gran Lambo aparecer-dijo Lambo riendo, pero luego hizo puchero-porque el chico raro aparece también a mi lado

-Ah…-Tsuna miró el siguiente mes: Mayo y vio que Lambo y Franz aparecían juntos, ambos con su uniforme escolar, mientras cada uno comía un helado

-oh… ¡qué Tiernos!-dijo Lussuria-se nota que son aún unos niños

-Tsuna, ¡Porqué!, ¡porqué!, ¡porqué!-Lambo no dejaba de quejarse

-Tsk! También aparecí-Franz habló sin mucho entusiasmo-¿por qué me han juntado con esta gente?

-Estúpida rana-Bel algo cansado por las idioteces de Franz, avanzó hasta el siguiente mes: Junio…y no pudo decir nada, (imagíneselo con los ojos redondos y una cruz e su boca OxO), y miró a Levi, este lo miró con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le dijo frunciendo el ceño, y como no le contestó; miró el porque de su silencio. Grande su sorpresa cuando se vio a si mismo limpiando la silla de Xanxus, con una mirada llena de devoción-ah…no salgo nada mal-y como ninguno decía nada se enfadó con ellos-malditos…

Nadie quiso decir nada sobre él asunto y trataron de olvidar todo mientras cambian al mes de Julio

-Oh shishou, ahora es su turno

-Cállate-dijo Mukuro mientras con el ceño fruncido; mirada la foto donde aparecía durmiendo plácidamente recostado en su sillón favorito en Kokuyo Land

-¡Ja!-dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa burlona-eres un estúpido por permitir que también te fotografíen, al igual que el idiota del béisbol

-Calma, Hayato-le dijo Tsuna tratando de evitar una pelea entre sus guardianes-Mukuro no tiene la culpa

-Yo creo que mi shishou se ve demasiado tranquilo, habrá soñado con alguien especial aquel día-dijo Franz suavemente, pero luego agregó con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro-mmm…creo que debería darle esta foto a Chrome-san, estoy seguro que la enmarcará y la colgar…-pero no pudo continuar porque Mukuro uso su poder ilusionista y Franz quedó congelado en su sitio

-Mukuro-le advirtió Tsuna

-Estará bien-le dijo poco antes de que Franz se descongelara. Estornudó e hizo puchero

-¿Por qué es tan malo co n migo, Shishou…?

-ja,ja,ja, ¿quién seguirá ahora-comentó Yamamoto cambiando al mes de Agosto-¡oh vaya!, es el turno del sempai

-WOW…me veo bien ¡Al Extremo!

Una gota general, mientras reían del mes donde Ryohei aparecía. Con la mirada ardiendo de pasión, y con su habitual ropa de Boxeo sudando mientras golpeaba un saco de arena con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Yo también creo que luces bien, querido-dijo Lussuria de pronto, y todos los miraron-en realidad todos salen de maravilla

-Que tonterías dices, idiota-le gritó Gokudera

-Se ven geniales-prosiguió Lussuria, al momento que cambiaba al siguiente mes-are…me veo precioso-dijo mientras se miraba en el calendario-definitivamente el amarrillo es mi color-comentó al verse con un delantal amarillo lleno de corazoncitos rojos, llevando una fuente con galletas con forma de corazón

-Oh…no sabía que los Varia usasen delantales con corazoncitos-dijo Gokudera con sorna-¿será su nuevo uniforme de guerra?

-Usaré uno en tu funeral, maldito-le gritó Bel; Gokudera solo amplió su sonrisa, ocasionando que Bel se frunciera el ceño y se pusiera de pie queriendo atacarlo

-Oh, Gokudera, es tu turno-dijo Yamamoto tranquilamente

Hayato le frunció el ceño por interrumpir y rápidamente cambió al mes de octubre. Pasmado se miró a si mismo en el balcón de su habitación con un cigarro en la mano mientras observaba el horizonte con una expresión cálida y tranquila

Bel soltó una risita-pero miren, un plebeyo siempre será un plebeyo; al menos el príncipe salió mejor-dijo Bel con un gesto de superioridad

Se equivoca Bel-sempai-le dijo Franz-en esta habitación solo hay un idiota que se cree pertenecer a la realeza

-Xanxus…no se como lo soportas. Sácalo de aquí-le dijo Mukuro

-Tsk..Él es tu estudiante

-Lo sé…pero también es tu culpa… ¿fue lo mejor que me pudiste conseguir?

-Oh…-dijo Franz-¿ahora que les he hecho?

-No eres más que una rana idiota

-Yo no soy ningún idiota, ¿verdad capitán Squalo?-le preguntó…pero no escuchó respuesta alguno…y se preocupó-eh…

Squalo completamente apartado de la discusión que tenían, se encontraba en un estado de aturdimiento, cuando se miró a si mismo en el mes de Noviembre; mirando una pequeña laguna, llena de peces de varios colores y tamaños y con una suave sonrisa en el rostro

-¡VOI!-explotó de pronto-voy a matar a quién tomó esta foto

-jaja…-rió Yamamoto

-Maldito-le contestó Squalo

-Tranquilo, yo no he hecho nada

-Boss…tenemos que buscar al culpable y ahorcarlo

-Si hay que destrozarlo!-Xanxus miró al Décimo Vongola-Sawada Tsunayoshi, te informo que usaré todos los recursos de los Vongolas y lo encontraré-pero Tsuna no le contestó y Xanxus abrió los ojos molesto, pero se percató que Tsuna miraba el calendario, y lo miraba totalmente rojo

-Ja,ja,ja-rió Lambo-Dame-Tsuna se ve muy tonto

Todos curiosos por la risa de Lambo, voltearon simultáneamente al mes de Diciembre, y ocurrió. Aquellos que miraban el calendario, sin poder evitarlo empezaron a reírse, al ver la imagen en la que Tsuna, el capo Vongola, el jefe de TODA su familia; dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras abrazaba un lindo y adorable oso de peluche.

-¿Y ese oso?-preguntó Levi matándose de la risa

-fue el que le regaló Kyoko-dijo Ryohei, riéndose de igual manera

-¿Qué es?, ¿su nuevo fetiche?-le preguntó Bel

-Calla Maldito-dijo Gokudera. Él también con cierta dificultad para no reírse-no molestes al décimo

Seguro que a tu mamá le encantará-dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-Estoy 100% seguro –convino Lussuria enaguándose los ojos

-¿Tu crees que nos regalen uno a cada uno?, porque yo quiero-dijo Franz mirando al peluche y olvidándose de Tsuna

-No digas idioteces-le gritó Squalo

-Bien…esto es demasiado-dijo Mukuro sonriendo-mejor me voy –y al rato apareció Chrome, algo confundida por la situación. Vio el calendario y sonrió de manera tierna-Boss…que lindo se ve

Pero una aura negra, invadió a Tsuna, de verdad estaba cabreado al ver la foto; y él sabía que muchas consecuencias iban a traer consigo este dichoso calendario. Rayos, tenía que hacer desaparecer todo esto.

-Xanxus-miró detenidamente a los ojos del jefe de Varia con determinación-tienes mi permiso, para usar todos los medios que creas que sean necesario para encontrar al culpable. No se que harás…pero quiero su cabeza aquí-

Y Xanxus después de mucho tiempo…pensó que así debía ser el Décimo Vongola. Sonrió satisfecho.

-Muy bien…cuenta con migo Sawada Tsunayoshi

.

.

.

Y pasaron los meses…

…y nunca encontraron al culpable…

Bueno, Reborn nunca iba a admitir que él era el responsable ¿verdad?...

**FIN**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)__ –_

_Próximo Capítulo…_

_-Lo sé, pero tal ves alguien se equivocó…_

_-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo- dijo de pronto la voz de Ryohei, entrando de pronto al despacho, totalmente rojo y vistiendo una corta falda- Sawada….estoy avergonzado al extremo._

_-Oni san …¿ pero que diablos? _

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Holas!**_

_**Gracias a todos los que nos han mandado una Review. Haceos esto con el afán de que todos mueran de risa!**_

_**Hasta la próxima…**_

_**Kuki-chan & Maga-nee san **_


	3. Error de Trajes

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Amano Akira, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo nuestra y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Advertencia: Todos los one-shot, son en los siguientes años en el futuro.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

(intevenciones) – autora

**Error de Trajes**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: Kuki-chan & Maga-nee-san**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

EL aniversario de la Familia Vongola; un gran día. Luego de tres años estando a cargo de la Familia, Tsuna agradecía que en aquellos momentos todos sus asuntos relacionados con la mafia, estén yendo de las mil maravillas.

Esa era la razón principal para que aquel año decidieran tirar, prácticamente, la casa por la ventana. Todo tenía que estar perfecto.

Tsuna, por ese motivo, también decidió mandar a confeccionar para todos sus guardianes; finos trajes de color negro, todos ellos de la mejor calidad; todo lo mejor para su familia.

Faltaba poco para las siete, Tsuna terminó de arreglarse, y esperó a que sus guardianes llegaran para ir con todos ellos al lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta. Con un vaso de wiskie, en su mano, Tsuna continuó su espera.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, y Lambo junto a con Chrome, entraron a su despacho, ambos vestidos con sus trajes, pero…algo andaba mal.

-Chrome… ¿Dónde está el traje nuevo?

-Este es el que recibí, Boss

-¿Qué?, pero si te queda enorme-Tsuna se mostró consternado-el tuyo era tu habitual falda con su saco

-No se que habrá pasado Boss

-ji ji ji-Lambo de 9 años, reía divertido-que gracioso, tiene puesto la ropa de un gigante

En eso la puerta se volvió a abrir y Gokudera apareció delante de todos ellos, pero tropezó con sus pies y cayó al piso. Tsuna preocupado se aproximó con apremio y lo ayudó a levantarse, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que su guardián de la tormenta traía un traje muy largo para él.

-Hayato… ¿Qué rayos traes puesto? ¿Qué paso con el nuevo?

-No es culpa mía, Yudaime-respondió este con gran énfasis-este fue el traje que yo recibí

-ridículo…todos los trajes fueron hechos a la medida

-Lo sé, pero tal vez alguien se equivocó…

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo- dijo de pronto la voz de Ryohei, entrando de pronto al despacho, totalmente rojo y vistiendo una corta falda- Sawada….estoy avergonzado al extremo.

-Oni- san …¿ pero que diablos?

-Tal parece que hubo un error-Yamamoto rio de manera tranquila. Tsuna se percató que su traje le quedaba corto, tanto en las piernas como en los brazos-pero sempai…porque tuvo que ponérsela, mejor se hubiese puesto otra ropa

-Oh cierto-dijo Ryohei más apenado aún-no lo pensé jejeje…

-Boss-le dijo Chrome con voz calmada-será mejor que intercambiemos nuestros trajes

-Si, tienes razón

-jajajaja, todos están muy graciosos-Lambo no dejaba de burlarse

-Cállate vaca estúpida-le gritó Gokudera, tropezando nuevamente y cayendo al piso.-jajajaja-Lambo lloraba de la risa.

-Tranquilízate, cabeza de pulpo-dijo Ryohei

-No te metas en esto, cabeza de césped-le contestó este más cabreado mientras se levantaba

-vamos, vamos; tranquilícense-Yamamoto trató de calmar a todos. Pero nadie le estaba haciendo caso

-Suficiente-les gritó Tsuna-por favor de una vez cámbiense la ropa

-Esta bien-dijeron los tres guardianes como niños regañados

-No son más que unos herbívoros-desde la puerta Hibari, observaba el espectáculo con desaprobación

-¡Teme!-le gritó Gokudera

-¡Basta Hayato!, no quiero que comiencen a discutir ahora, solo cámbiate y punto

-Hai, Yudaime

Tsuna se acercó a Hibari-Por lo menos, tu no tuviste ningún problema Kyoya-san-le dijo a su guardián de la nube-hubiese sido más problemático aún

-Se equivocaron, Sawada Tsunayoshi-le contestó este-pero fui con el bebé, y lo cambió de nuevo

-¿Con Reborn?-Tsuna cerró los ojos cansados

Quién más tratando de jugarles una broma. Lo bueno era que aún tenían chance y podían arreglarlo. Miró a sus guardianes, ahora si todos estaban presentables-Muy Bien chicos, vámonos de una vez que llegaremos tarde

Y saliendo de su despacho, se encontraron con Reborn, que les sonreía con malicia.

-¿Todo Bien?, Dame-Tsuna

-De maravilla-Tsuna le contestó a su tutor con una sonrisa tranquila-ya sabes…los Vongola no somos idiotas-miró a sus guardianes-bueno casi todos

Reborn subió al hombro de Tsuna y sonrió, mientras caminaban hacia la fiesta

**FIN**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)__ - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Adelantes del próximo capitulo….**_

_-No permitiré que lastimen a mi querida familia. Lo juro por mi vida._

_Pero… un disparo salido desde dentro del grupo de sus enemigos, le dio de lleno a Tsuna. Lo último que podía recordar antes de desmayarse eran las voces de sus guardianes llamándolo._

_-DECIMO…_

_-TSUNA…_

_-SAWADA…_

_**Holas!...esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a nosotras escribirlo… **_

_**Maga-nee san: ¡Por fin! , se acabó….**_

_**Kuki-chan: Es solo el comienzo, nee-chan**_

_**Maga-nee san: Lo sé…y eso me estresa…pero también me divierte…jejeje**_

_**Kuki-chan: ^.^"…**_

_**Maga-nee san: ¿Era necesario la gota?**_

_**Kuki-chan: ¡Claro que sí!...jejeje…bueno chicos….hasta el siguiente capitulo…**_

_**Maga-nee san: ¡Dejen Reviews….!, y aceptamos sugerencias…**_

_**Kuki-chan: Se supone que ese es "nuestro" trabajo…u.u"**_

_**Maga-nee san:¡ Ya apúrate!, deja de escribir y comencemos con el siguiente**_

_**Kuki-chan: esta bien, esta bien…a veces me recuerdas a Xanxus….**_

_**Maga-nee san: Ó.Ó**_


	4. Por Fin

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Amano Akira, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo nuestra y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Advertencia: Todos los one-shot, son en los siguientes años en el futuro.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

(intevenciones) – autora

**Por fin**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: K****uki-chan & Maga-nee-san**

Despertó sin saber donde se encontraba. Al intentar sentarse, sintió un leve dolor en uno de sus costados y con ayuda de la suave luz que emitía la chimenea se percato que tenía todo su pecho vendado. Tsuna miro alrededor confundido mientras se sentaba a un lado de su cama….pues había descubierto también que ese era su cuarto, pero no recordaba como había llegado ahí…lo ultimo que recordaba era cuando habían estado cerca de la entrada de la prisión de Vindice.

Obvio que él como jefe de la familia Vongola uso todos sus recursos para lograr por fin un acuerdo con aquellos individuos y el junto con sus guardianes habían ido a liberar a su guardián de la niebla…

Y aunque a Tsuna no le gustaba mucho el chantaje, había estado de acuerdo en esa ocasión. Solo para sacar a Mukuro de aquel horrible lugar… a pesar que a muchas familias aliadas y enemigas no les hacia mucha gracia y estaban en contra; Tsuna no daría su brazo a torcer, estaba decidido… todo por unir a su familia, no le importaba hacer pactos con aquellos demonios.

Y lo había logrado…

Mukuro había sido liberado…

Pero…de todos modos cayeron en una trampa…

_En el preciso momento en que regresaban fueron atacados… atacados por varios enemigos que aprovechando que Tsuna y sus guardianes mas próximos se encontraban en ese preciso momento desarmados y en compañía de un débil Mukuro (pues había permanecido por cuatro años metido en un tanque de agua)._

_Estaban acorralados, pero ninguno se iba a dar por vencido. Formando un círculo alrededor de Mukuro, pelearon todos de manera feroz…y obviamente los estaban venciendo. Pero, vaya a saber de donde, muchos mas enemigos seguían apareciendo. Y precisamente por esa razón Tsuna decidió que lo mejor en ese momento era escapar. No iba a permitir que nadie salga lesionado._

_-Muy bien chicos-les había dicho a sus guardianes-actuare como cebo y ustedes cogerán a Mukuro y se lo llevaran lejos de aquí. Una vez que este a salvo pueden volver y recogerme. Ya abre acabado con todos en ese momento-termino Tsuna con una sonrisa._

_-Estas loco-le había dicho Yamamoto alarmado por las ideas de que se le metían en la cabeza._

_-No pienso dejarte solo-le había gritado Gokudera decidido_

_-No voy a permitir que te quedes con toda la diversión para ti solo-dijo Hibari-váyanse mejor ustedes. Me están estorbando._

_-Hibari me quedare contigo-dijo Ryohei con llamas en los ojos-entre los dos podremos acabarlos._

_-No lárgate_

_-¿QUEEEE?- exploto Ryohei, miro a Hibari enfadado- como puedes hablarle así a alguien que quiere apoyarte._

_-No necesito de tu ayuda-le contesto Hibari al guardián del sol, mientras se sacaba algunos conejos de sus hombros_

_-¿QUE?... Hibari maldito-grito Ryohei exaltado -no permitiré que te hagas el chulo_

_-Basta los dos-les había gritado Tsuna cabreado_

_-Dios que escandalosos son todos ustedes-dijo de pronto Mukuro sentándose lentamente._

_-¡Mukuro!- Tsuna se acerco a el con apremio- ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_-Estoy bien Sawada Tsunayoshi- contesto- solamente se me antoja un poco de chocolate. Tsuna sonrió_

_-Me alegro prometo que comerás un montón cuando salgamos de aquí_

_-Por lo que veo, demorara un poco ¿no es así?_

_-Solo un poco. Muy bien, listos para irse .Takeshi ayuda a Mukuro a levantarse y cuando cuente tres te lo llevas al refugio_

_-Pero Tsuna…_

_-Es una orden-dijo el decimo Vongola- lo importante ahora es sacar a Mukuro lo mas pronto de aquí. Hayato ayúdale_

_-Decimo, ya le dije que no pienso dejarlo solo, que lo ayude otro._

_-Yo quiero luchar Sawada-le dijo Ryohei de inmediato_

_-Igual que yo Tsuna-Yamamoto también se unió al grupo que deseaba patear traseros_

_-Diablos por que a mi-se dijo a si mismo Tsuna con voz cansada_

_-Hagan lo que hagan, será mejor que tomen pronto su decisión-dijo Hibari, mientras observaba como eran rodeados por sus enemigos- mientras yo… voy a golpearlos hasta la muerte._

_-OK, tenemos que largarnos de aquí. Ábranme espacio mientras saco a Mukuro de aquí –dijo Tsuna a sus guardianes. Se agacho frente a su guardián de la niebla- Ahora Mukuro, sube a mi espalda .Te sacare de aquí aunque sea lo ultimo que haga- le dijo a un sorprendido Mukuro._

_-No digas tonterías Sawada Tsunayoshi, yo puedo caminar por mi mismo…_

_-Sube de una vez- grito Tsuna y Mukuro sin ninguna otra opción …. Obedeció resignado_

_-Tsk… Me la pagaras luego Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_-Ya veremos después- dijo Tsuna sin importancia_

_-Jamás cambiaras no es así Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_-Ja , ya me conoces…-dijo este –sabes que confió en ti…-lo dijo y dejo a Mukuro callado_

_Avanzaron unos pocos kilómetros, cuando un fuerte ataque los mando a volar a todos, dejándolos tendidos por el suelo. Tsuna se puso de pie con cierta dificultad , colocándose delante de sus guardianes y enfrentándose directamente a sus enemigos. Él haría lo que fuese necesario para protegerlos._

_-No permitiré que lastimen a mi querida familia. Lo juro por mi vida._

_Pero… un disparo salido desde dentro del grupo de sus enemigos, y le dio de lleno a Tsuna. Lo último que podía recordar antes de desmayarse eran las voces de sus guardianes llamándolo._

_-DECIMO…_

_-TSUNA…_

_-SAWADA…_

Bien, luego de eso, no sabía lo que había pasado, ni como había llegado a su habitación. Lo mejor era buscar respuestas…decidido camino hacia la salida con cuidado. Pero al llegar a la puerta un escandaloso sonido lleno la mansión, asustándolo y haciéndolo tropezar.

Entonces la puerta se abrió abruptamente y Gokudera entro como si lo persiguiera algún demonio y preparado para pelear… ¿Qué ocurría? Pero entonces lo vio y se relajo.

-¡DECIMO! – exclamo eufórico…pero al rato puso una cara de frustración que preocupo al decimo Vongola- Lo siento mucho decimo, fue mi culpa.

-¿De que me hablas, Hayato?

-No pude protegerlo de manera correcta- dijo este cayendo de rodillas y dando un fuerte golpe al suelo- y usted salió lesionado

-No fue culpa tuya, tonto

-Si lo fue –continuo Gokudera deprimido-todos nos sentimos fatal…como es posible que no hayamos podido protegerlo.

-nos cogieron desprevenidos-dijo Yamamoto de pronto entrando en la habitación y acercándose también a Tsuna timidamente-de verás lo siento Tsuna

-Exacto-dijo Ryohei-todos estuvimos muy preocupados por ti. Debiste ver lo que ser armó después-agrego el guardián del sol un poco mas animado - Acabamos con todos

-¿Cómo?-dijo Tsuna sorprendido

-Fue un buen trabajo en equipo-dijo Yamamoto sonriendo

-si, Hibari y Mukuro ayudaron también

-No pensaba perderme con la diversión-dijo Hibari de pronto. Él y Mukuro apoyados cada uno en un lado de la puerta y sin querer matarse, también se unieron a los demás

-Mukuro…? Kyoya-san…?

-Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo Mukuro sonriendo.

Tsuna sonrió feliz. Todos sus guardianes lucían ilesos…aunque no pudo dejar de notar algunos cardenales, aquí y allá en sus camaradas y amigos; pero todos lucían bien

-Estoy realmente sorprendido-les dijo Tsuna a sus guardianes-de veras pudieron con todos

-¿Acaso no confía en nuestras habilidades, Sawada Tsunayoshi?

-Claro que no. Todos ustedes son impresionantes-dijo el 10 Vongola notando que todos se sonrojaron ligeramente-realmente…se que puedo confiar mi vida a todos ustedes

Los cinco guardianes se quedaron callados, algo incómodos, por la fe que su Boss les tenía

A Gokudera se le humedecieron los ojos

Yamamoto abrió la boca sorprendido, pero luego sonrió alegremente

Ryohei cerró los ojos emocionado

Y tanto Hibari como Mukuro, miraron en diferentes direcciones, con una sutil sonrisa

-¡Por favor!, si no fuese por que **Chrome **y los demás aparecieron, todos ustedes solo serían cosa del pasado-dijo Reborn sin reparo mientras entraba a la habitación

Tsuna miró sorprendido a su tutor, mientras todos sus guardianes no pudieron evitar lucir avergonzados.

.

.

Ups…Habían sido descubiertos…

…y por culpa de Reborn…

_"… 

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**FIN**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)__ - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_


	5. Nuevo Hogar

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Amano Akira, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo nuestra y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Advertencia: Todos los one-shot, son en los siguientes años en el futuro.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

(intevenciones) – autora

**NUEVO HOGAR**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: Kuki-chan & Maga-nee-san**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

Quería escapar…

Pero entendía que no iba a ser posible…

Estaba rodeado…

Sabia que ahora la situación era mas difícil. Y es que Mukuro había intentado irse y vivir en otro lugar, para no tener que ver las caras de los demás, Sin embargo, Sawada Tsunayoshi no lo dejaba en paz. Siempre diciéndolo que no podía irse… que lo mejor era estar todos juntos como la familia que eran… que lo necesitaban… y muchas cosas mas. Pero lo que mas lo molestaba era que lo estuviera chantajeando… con Chrome.

En ese momento todos estaban estudiando en la universidad. La más grande universidad para mafiosos del planeta… y el sabia que también era importante para ella y no quería que Chrome perdiese esta oportunidad…. Además del hecho que Chrome de verdad deseaba estar ahí y el no quería destruirle ese sueño… demasiado sufrimiento habían tenido en su pasado y en ese momento ella era realmente feliz. Lo notaba cada vez que se reunían todos durante la cena u otra reunión, ahora su sonrisa era más relajada y sincera. Pertenecer a la familia Vongola le había ayudado con su autoestima

No había problemas con MM, Ken y Chikusa, ellos lo seguirían siempre. Pero con Crome la situación era diferente. Ella no debería llevar el estilo de vida de ex prófugos de la justicia. Mukuro no quería que Crome afrontara aquellas penurias. Y con el cuento que solamente se quedaba para seguir entrenando al renacuajo de Franz el continuaba metido en aquel lugar…

Hasta Hibari Kyoya había sugerido que en realidad solo estaba huyendo de él, por que sabia que en cualquier momento lo podía destruir; y como él no existiría el cuidaría muy bien de la guardiana de la niebla Ese también era un motivo por el cual no se largaba también… no entendía lo que quería hacer, no comprendía su actitud. El antiguo Mukuro ya se hubiese largado, pero… ahora no quería irse…

…estaba realmente cómodo en aquel lugar…

…pero no podía decir la verdad…

…que situación…

…se sentía confundido…

… provocándole ganas de vomitar…

…no podía dejarla ahí…

…pero no podía quedarse ahí…

…tenía que idear la manera que quedarse pero que a la vez pareciera que lo obligaran…

…o si no…

…ahora Chrome tenía amigos… y tal vez ya no lo iba a necesitar…

NOOOOOOO

AAHHHHH….

QUE MIERDA…

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta detuvo sus pensamientos. Sawada Tsunayoshi, entro en su habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mukuro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con sospecha. Y es que no sabia con lo que le vendría ahora.

-Mukuro…¿Qué te parece esto?- dijo Tsuna con entusiasmo- tu podrías vivir en el lado más alejada de la mansión para evitar que te incomoden. Así estarías cerca de nosotros sin la necesidad que te vayas. Es lo mismo que hace Kyoya-san el vive en una de las torres en la parte sur de la mansión. Por supuesto tu tendrías el área norte.

-¿en donde se encontraría la habitación de Chrome?- pregunto Mukuro considerando la propuesta del Vongola, y pensando en lo problemático que seria toda la mudanza.

-Mukuro… no puedo permitir que duerman en la misma habitación- dijo Tsuna avergonzado pero decidido…aun eran demasiado jóvenes- no por lo menos ahora- agrego al final.

-No… No… No… digas tonterías Sawada Tsunayoshi- exclamo Mukuro sonrojándose ferozmente (¿habrá tartamudeado)- ella es solo mi principal…

-Si…- no pudo evitar cuestionar

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo este incomodo

-Yo no se nada de nada- dijo Tsuna inocentemente

-No te hagas el loco Sawada Tsunayoshi. Chrome era mi puerta de salida para divertiré cuando me aburría en Vindice-explico Mukuro tranquilamente- Ahora ya no la necesito más

Pero Tsuna no le creía, sabía que no eran más que bobas excusas. Bien, no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. Era hora de usar su última carta. Suficiente con sus juegos. Caería en su propia trampa.

-¿de verdad piensas eso?- le pregunto

-Por supuesto

-En ese caso le pediré a Chrome que se vaya de la mansión. No mejor aun, la voy a mandar lejos de tu lado, no la podrás ver nunca mas.

-No digas idioteces- dijo Mukuro muy confundido por la decisión apresura tomada por el Vongola-que ella se quede con ustedes; yo me largo.

-Te equivocas Mukuro. Tú eres mi guardián de la niebla y Chrome como era una de tus camaradas, tenia permitido permanecer aquí. Pero como dices que ya no la necesitas no tiene porque que continuar aquí. No permitiré que la lastimes aun más con tu indiferencia. Se ira.

Mukuro se enfado. No lo iba a permitir. Nagi no merecía ser tratada de esa manera. Lo que más deseaba ella era una familia, y Nagi lo tenia en ese lugar con la familia Vongola.

-Escucha Sawada Tsunayoshi te reto a una pelea, si yo gano Nagi se queda

-¿Quién?

-Chrome- dijo este cabreado

-y…. ¿si yo gano?- pregunto Tsuna con calma.

- Me quedare

-En serio- Tsuna no pudo controlar su emoción. Tenia que aprovechar esta oportunidad.- ¿de verdad?

-Si, te doy mi palabra.- dijo Mukuro con voz cansada.

-Muy bien, vamos a otro lugar…-

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

Era la hora de la cena, y todos esperaban a Tsuna. Nadie lo había visto desde el almuerzo y tras buscarlo por toda la mansión y no encontrarlo, todos empezaron a preocuparse.

-Aún nos falta buscar por el bosque

-Formemos parejas y vamos

-Yo no quiero ir-dijo Ken de pronto-quiero comer y punto. El Vongola de seguro regresará pronto

-Es lo más probable-dijo Chikusa

-¿Piensan que voy a perder mi preciado tiempo buscandolo?-dijo MM indignada

-Ustedes malditos, mínimo tendrían que apoyarnos-gritó Gokudera molesto-están viviendo aquí gratis

-¡Nani!-le respondió Ken igual de molesto-no olvides que TU Boss es el que nos tiene aquí metidos

-El décimo solo quiere que Mukuro este aquí. Y ustedes no son más que su equipaje

-Voy a matarte…-

-Inténtalo si puedes

-Vamos Gokudera, tranquilízate-le dijo Yamamoto-ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por encontrar a Tsuna

En eso la puerta se abrió y una agitada Chrome entró a la habitación, tomando a todos por sorpresa

-Mukuro-sama…Mukuro-sama…Mukuro-sama

-¿Qué pasa Tonta?

-Tranquilízate Chrome

-¿Qué le pasa a Mukuro-chan?

-Mukuro-sama…-respiró hondo-él también está desaparecido

-¿Nani?

-Lo busque para avisarle de la desaparición del Boss y no lo encontré

-Así que no están Tsuna ni Mukuro-dijo Ryohei más alarmado

-También encontré el saco del Boss en la habitación de Mukuro-sama

-el maldito de Mukuro, ¿no le habrá puesto una trampa la décimo?-sospechó Gokudera

-No lo creo-dijo Chrome-Mukuro-sama no lastimaría al Boss

-Cierto, aún no lo sabemos que sucede. No puedes culpar a Mukuro

-Diablos tenemos que encontrarlos cuanto antes…-

-No será necesario-dijo Hibari de pronto, ocasionando que todos lo miraran. Él observaba algo a través de la ventana-ambos acaban de entrar a la mansión, parece ser que han luchado

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Estas sordo?

-Hibari, que te cuesta dar una simple respuesta

-No quiero-

-Eres un engreído

-Que esperabas…se trata de Hibari Kyoya

-Mukuro por favor…

-fue mi simple opinión, Sawada Tsunayoshi

Tanto Tsuna como Mukuro entraron por la puerta. Ambos con sus ropas algo desgastadas, pero luciendo sanos y a salvo

-Decimo ¿qué ocurrió?-le preguntó Gokudera con apremio

-Nada…nada…solo Mukuro y yo decidimos algunas cosas

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Eso es secreto-

-¿Por qué?, eso no me gusta

-Tranquilízate Hayato-le dijo Tsuna con calma a su guardián de la tormenta-lo único que debes saber es que Mukuro finalmente a decidido permanecer aquí, junto a nosotros

-Ah…bien…-el silencio fue roto por una pelirroja enfadada

-Mukuro-chan, ¿en serio te vas a quedar aquí?-preguntó MM confundida-creí que querías largarte lo más rápido posible

-Así era-

-y ahora…simplemente decidiste cambiar de opinión caprichosamente –dijo cruzándose de brazo

-Pues si-dijo Mukuro con tranquilidad

-No quiero, vámonos

-Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo- MM lo miró enfadada y respondió

-Pues me largo-pero fue detenida por una mano.

-Tenemos que estar todos juntos con Mukuro-sama- Era Chikusa, quien no la dejaba ir. Pero ella jaló más fuerte

-No te vayas

-MM, aquí hay alguien que no quiere que te vayas, y solo porque es un gran compañero, también te lo pido

-Yo…-MM miró la ligera sonrisa de Mukuro y luego la mano de Chikusa que la sujetaba más fuerte aún. Él con la cabeza oculta en las sombra, fue algo vergonzoso-oh…bueno…

-Entonces nos quedamos

-Si Ken, Sawada Tsunayoshi me propuso una simple solución y acepte-miró a Tsuna-mañana mismo me mudaré

_Muy bien-

-Se va Mukuro-sama-le preguntó Chrome confundida. Había tristeza en su mirada-por favor no se vaya

-no te preocupes Chrome –solo me mudaré a la parte norte…muy lejos de la gente que no es importante para mí

-¿Y yo?

-Bueno…

Mukuro se detuvo, toda la habitación permanecía en silencio, mientras escuchaban atentamente la conversación entre estos dos. Mukuro frunció el ceño, por la falta de intimidad y no dijo nada más

-¿Qué va a pasar entre ustedes dos?-preguntó Ryohei de golpe, realmente interesado pro la respuesta. Cuando no él siempre tan directo

-No sea metiche, Sasagawa Ryohei-le espetó Mukuro

-Pero todos queremos saber ¿verdad?-le preguntó a los demás

Ninguno pudo ocultar su curiosidad - aunque algunos mostraron enfado – pero Tsuna entendía que mejor era no meterse

-Tanto Chrome como los demás se mudarán con Mukuro. Será así hasta que terminemos toda la universidad

-¿Y luego?

-Ya se verá…-

-¿Buscarás la manera de volver a chantajear a Mukuro, Tsuna?-le preguntó Reborn burlonamente

-Reborn-dijo Tsu8na indignado-jamás haría algo así. Mukuro y yo llegamos a un trato

-Solo por que él perdió la apuesta

-¿nos vistes?-dijo un Tsuna totalmente derrotado

-¿Quién crees que soy?-exclamó el arcobaleno-nada de lo que sucede en esta casa, pasa desapercibido para mí

-Oh, bueno….-dijo Tsuna sin darle mucha importancia a su apuesta entre Mukuro y él-lo importante es que estaremos juntos…pero no revueltos-miró a Chrome-¿qué opinas?

-Gracias

-No tienes porque dármelas…

-obvio…ya que Mukuro perdió apropósito-dijo Reborn (N/A: como le gusta joder ¿verdad?)-Mukuro no quería alejarse de Chrome –eso es todo

-Reborn calla-explotó el décimo Vongola, ya que él también se había dado cuenta

-Que dice arcobaleno-dijo Mukuro incómodo-jamás perdería a propósito. En esta ocasión Sawada Tsunayoshi tuvo suerte-dijo sonriendo

-Mukuro…Tsuna no es el único que se ha dado cuenta-dijo el arcobaleno ocasionando que él dejara de sonreír-pero eso ya no importa ahora

-Cierto-dijo Tsuna sin dale importancia a lo dicho por su tutor-Mukuro…bienvenido a casa

Y Mukuro no pudo evitar sonreír. En realidad todos sonrieron, incluyendo a Hibari Kyoya…tal veas nunca lo perdone por casi matarlo…pero ahora tendría más oportunidades de molerlo hasta la muerte…pero ya sabría como ocuparse de esos detallitos, al menos no se iba a aburrir…lo importante era que no se alejara de Chrome, pues como había descubierto luego de pelear con Sawada Tsunayoshi, ella significaba mucho más de lo que quería demostrar.

Solo esperaba que Sawada Tsunayoshi no se aprovechar de su único punto débil.

Bueno, él no era así; pero por las dudas…también estudiaría y entrenaría para ser más fuerte. La próxima vez ganaría…y se llevaría a Nagi consigo, pero ahora…por difícil que pueda parecer, se encontraba cómodo y feliz.

Quién podría imaginarse que algo bueno, vendría de la Mafia.

Sonrió con ironía…

Una nueva vida para él comenzaba e iba a aprovecharla.

**FIN**

**¡Por fin!...jejeje**

_**Kuki-chan: Realmente queremos agradecerles…así que…**_

_**..… : No puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo…**_

_**Maga- nee san: ¡Deja de quejarte!...y hazlo de una vez…**_

…_**: kufufu… pero, ¿que quieren que haga?**_

_**Kuki-chan: Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…**_

_**Mukuro: ok…esta bien… respondiendo a la pregunta de rin, cuando señalan a los demás en el capítulo anterior…se refieren a los que no querían perderse de la diversión, pero que llegaron tarde… **_

_**Kuki-chan: ¿Por qué no dices que eran los Varia y tus compañeros de Kokuyo Land…?**_

_**Mukuro: kufufu…Si voy a hacer esto, lo haré a mi manera…también agradezco a rin, Misaki-chu, kitty, Daf Caravaggio Yamamoto, AkiraxNight, Ari…y a todos los que han leído esta historia… pero les voy avisando que esto no volverá a ocurrir…**_

_**Maga-nee san: Eso es lo que tú crees…**_

_**Mukuro: esto no estaba en mi contrato…**_

_**Kuki-chan: Debiste leer las letras pequeñas…**_

_**Mukuro: …...**_

_**Kuki-chan / Maga- nee san: muajajajaja….**_

_**Kuki-chan: en fin…nos vemos en la próxima…ya que a partir de ahora…al final siempre tendremos a un invitado…**_

_**Mukuro: Por eso fui obligado a hacer esto…**_

_**Kuki-chan: Pronto lo amarás…Bye!**_

_**Maga nee-san: No dejen de mandarnos RR con sus dudas y opiniones…chau!**_


	6. Habia Una Vez

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Amano Akira, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo nuestra y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Advertencia: Todos los one-shot, son en los siguientes años en el futuro.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

(intevenciones) – autora

**HABIA UNA VEZ…**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: Kuki-chan & Maga-nee-san**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

HABIA UNA VEZ…

En una bellísima casa, rodeada de un frondoso bosque y donde los atardeceres eran hermosos, vivía una familia llena de personajes extravagantes y fabulosos, con grandes personalidades y por que no decirlo… gustos fuera de lo común.

Estaba el papá: El pilar central de la familia. De mal carácter y fría mirada. Hermoso rostro pero lleno de cicatrices. Difícil de tratar. Adicto a la carne. Cuando algo le estorba simplemente lo elimina de manera rápida. No había nadie como el en toda la familia. Mayormente en silencio observando a los que lo rodeaban y solamente cuando lo necesitaban de verdad usaba toda su fuerza y voluntad para acabar con las desgracias que podían aparecer…..si algo mas.. para el todos eran simplemente escoria.

Seguía la mamá : El segundo al mando, muy al pendiente de las travesuras que realizaban el resto de su familia. Algo escandalosa y gritona pero siempre poniendo orden en el grupo. Con una larga y hermosa cabellera producto de una _promesa eterna_, portaba una espada que le servía tanto para cocinar como para acabar con las personas que se metían en su camino…siempre en una relación de respeto y odio con el padre de la familia.

Continuamos con la tía solterona de la casa. Siempre cariñosa y elegante, ponía el toque femenino dentro de esta familia algo disfuncional, pero según ella muy unida y difícil de entender por los demás…era la persona encargada de la salud de todos dentro de la familia luego de un largo día…con su look desenfrenado y su peinado mohicano ayudaba a distraer para luego atacarlo con sus extraños movimientos.

Sin otra alternativa mencionaremos al** hermanastro** de la familia. Como una piedra atorada en el zapato. Siempre metiéndose en todo sitio, aun cuando no lo necesiten y estorbando cuando debía de ayudar en algo. Fan numero uno de su hermano mayor( el jefe de la familia). Hacia lo que fuese para llamar la atención, aun si con esto terminara haciendo el ridículo…es decir...el mas idiota de la casa…..y sus alrededores.

Seguiremos con los pequeños…El hermano mayor con su extraña manía de jugar con cuchillos cuando ni siquiera los usaba para algo practico, y también con su loca tendencia a creerse un príncipe…y su singular sonrisa parecida al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas…..Después sigue el hermano menor, directo y sarcástico aunque siempre parecía andar por las nubes y hablaba tonterías y media. Jodiendo principalmente a su hermano mayor y sacando de quicio a quienes lo rodeaban…trataba a todos como idiotas…Finalmente tenemos a la bebe que iba y venia cuando quería. Siempre buscando la manera de ganarse algunas moneditas para salir adelante y no andar en la miseria y acabar como el resto de su familia.

Y por último pero no menos importante, estaba la mascota, cuidando a todos con sus grandes y poderosos ataques… y lo bueno es que no necesitaba ser alimentado, simplemente con un poco de _voluntad_, podía lograr cualquier cosa.

También estaban sus parientes más cercanos.

Uno adicto a lo sobrenatural (UFO);

Uno demasiado relajado.

Otro que lo único que sabía decir era EXTREMO!

Otros dos que siempre estaban luchando entre ellos, para demostrar quien era el más fuerte.

Una pequeña demasiada callada

Y El Menor, que sacaba canas verdes hasta a un santo.

Todos al mando de su Padre. Una persona tímida, que no le gusta discutir y siempre arregla todo con una sonrisa, de mirada cálida; lograba que hasta sus hijos más problemáticos pongan fin a sus diferencias y dejen de pelear.

Y aunque eran de familias diferentes con problemas diferentes; siempre trataban de llevarse bien y no matarse entre ellos…

.

.

.

Y gracias a Dios casi siempre lo lograban.

FIN

**FIN**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Sumimasen…! Estamos muy atareadas con actividades que no vienen al caso.**

_**Maga: Todo es tu culpa por que no escribes…**_

_**Kuki-chan: Estoy trabajando, ¡escribe tú!**_

_**Maga: no me alcanza el tiempo…**_

_**Kuki-chan: Si claro (noten el sarcasmo), solamente es que tu escribes MUY lento**_

_**Maga: ¡Por eso tienes que hacerlo tú!**_

…_**-¡VOIIII! Ya déjense de tonterías y terminemos esto de una vez!**_

_**Maga/kuki-chan: Demo… (pero nos callamos al ver su mirada)**_

_**Maga: Etto…cofcof…ahora este capitulo dedicado a la organización más salvaje de la familia Vongola**_

_**Kuki-chan: Tsk…no se como Tsuna los aguantan…**_

_**Maga: no debiste decir eso…**_

_**Squalo: ¡¿Qué?, ¡para eso me han obligado a venir!, ¡para escuchar sus tonterías!**_

_**Maga: no le hagas caso…tu eres adorable**_

_**Squalo: ….¡No soy adorable!, ¡Te has vuelto loca! **_

_**Kuki-chan: Pero si estas sonrojado…**_

_**Squalo: ¡Mentira!, ¡Me largo, no dicen más que bobadas!**_

_**Kuki-chan: Pero no te olvides de tu trabajo**_

_**Squalo: (Mirándonos de manera desafiante, frunce el ceño) esta bien…VOIII…GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTA LOCURA…ADIOS**_

_**-kuki-chan: Se fugó…-sonrisa macabra-no sabe que tendrá que regresar…jajajaja….**_

_**Maga: No lo presiones…pero bueno esto ha sido extravagante, nos disculpamos por no actualizar mucho antes; y prometemos hacerlo lo más rápido posible. No se preocupen…NO dejaremos el fict. **_

_**Bye-nya**_


	7. Viajecito

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Amano Akira, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo nuestra y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Advertencia: Todos los one-shot, son en los siguientes años en el futuro.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

(intevenciones) – autora

**VIAJECITO**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: Kuki-chan & Maga-nee-san**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-No puedo creerlo-exclamó Tsuna enfadado-la misión era tan simple ¿por qué comenzaron a pelearse entre ustedes?

-Mukuro y Hibari comenzaron-dijo Gokudera señalándolos con su mano izquierda, pues la derecha estaba totalmente vendada y no podía moverla-el cabeza de césped trato de detenerlos pero como lo ignoraron también se metió en la pelea.

-¿Y ustedes?-pregunto Tsuna tanto a Yamamoto como a Gokudera

-Bueno…-dijo Yamamoto riendo-nosotros…no lo recuerdo j aja ja

-Ah?

-Décimo, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba lanzando mi dinamita-

-y yo había sacado mi espada-

Hubo un breve momento de silencio mientras el decimo Vongola miraba incrédulo a sus guardianes.

-Solamente tenían que cuidar esas reliquias- dijo Tsuna frustrado- solo tenían que estar calmados por una noche…

-Bueno Sawada, míralo por el lado bueno, nada se perdió…todo está intacto…y atrapamos a los que querían robarlo

-Eso fue porque durante su pelea rompieron la pared y cayeron sobre ellos- dijo un acalorado Tsuna- Tuvieron suerte.

-Oya, oya, parece que nos estuviera regañando Sawada Tsunayoshi-le recrimino Mukuro con una suave sonrisa

-Les estoy recalcando cuales fueron sus errores- exploto el decimo Vongola. No pudo evitar suspirar con frustración- además ¿por qué tuvieron que pelearse en primer lugar?

-Mukuro se puso celoso de Hibari, porque este le regalo un libro a Chrome

-Ah?-Tsuna no creía lo que escuchaba. ¿La pelea había sido por culpa de los celos?

-no diga tonterías, Gokudera Hayato-la afilada voz de Mukuro retumbo en la habitación.

-Pero es la verdad…Hibari dile-

-No tengo nada que decir-contesto el guardián de la nube, luego miro al guardián de la niebla- a demás si yo quisiese algo con "Nagi" ya hubiese pasado algo.

-Disparates-le contesto Mukuro sonriendo de manera siniestra- ella jamás te haría caso. Y por favor te pido que dejes de llamarla por su verdadero nombre, yo soy en único que tiene permiso para hacerlo.

-No necesito permiso de nadie para hacer lo que quiero- replico Hibari

-¡Bahh! no creo que Kyoya-san este interesado por Crome de esa manera-les interrumpió Tsuna, no quería ver correr sangre, era mejor tratar de calmar la situación.

-Que sabes tu Sawada Tsunayoshi….

-Se lo que tengo que saber Kyoya - san….además tu...

Pero Tsuana no pudo continuar, pues fue interrumpido por Lambo que apareció de la nada haciendo berrinche. La bazuca de los 10 años colgando entre sus manos.

-Tsuna, ya no puedo guardar la bazuka en mi cabello ¿por qué? Buaa…

-Lambo…tu cabello es más corto…es por eso. –Tsuna trato de explicarle pacientemente al niño la situación- Además no puedes pasarte con eso durante toda tu vida

-¿Por qué?

-no es normal

-No no no!...yo soy Lambo-sama yo siempre puedo

Gokudera enfadado se acercó al pequeño e intentó quitarle la bazuka, pero Lambo no se le permitía. Tsuna se acercó e intentó detenerlos, pero Lambo lloró más alto y jalo con fuerza y de tanto jalar ambos resbalaron y soltaron la Bazuka. En cámara lenta vieron como esta caía sobre la cabeza de Tsuna…pasando lo inevitable…..

**************************************************************************************************************(_Katekyo Hitman Reborn)******************************************************************************_

Tsuna apareció en un lugar totalmente diferente; aunque no era desconocido para él. La larga mesa donde se realizaban sus reuniones, estaba ocupado por varias personas sentadas a los lados; cuando comprendió la situación y reconoció a las personas se puso colorado.

Todos sus guardianes y los Varia de 10 años en el futuro permanecieron en silencio mientras lo observaban atentamente.

-Lo siento-dijo un Tsuna totalmente cohibido, sentir la enorme presión que emanaba de todos, lo hacia sentir como una pequeña hormiga.

-Décimo?-dijo un Gokudera diez años mayor-ahora que le paso?

-Bueno…verás…tu…bueno tu yo de hace 10 años y Lambo estaban jalándose la bazuka de los 10 años, pero se les resbalo de las manos…. y termine aquí-lo dijo todo atropelladamente

-Perdóneme Décimo- dijo Gokudera de inmediato. Luego miro al joven Lambo y lo miro molesto-, ya ves… vaca estúpida…siempre molestando a los demás

-Oye…en esa época no podía contenerme-contesto Lambo tranquilamente

-y ahora lo haces?-

-Oh bueno…estoy mejorando-Tsuna sonrió con nerviosismo. Lambo lo miro seriamente y Tsuna no pudo evitar sorprenderse-creo que es mejor que tu la guardes

-Yo?-

-Hazlo ni-san-dijo Lambo de pronto-solo cuando sea necesario dele la bazuka a mi yo más joven.

-Esta bien- Tsuna asintió con la cabeza decidido. Era lo mejor para evitarse muchos problemas…aunque lo mejor seria guardarla para siempre.

-Te vez bien, Tsuna-dijo Yamamoto sonriendo amigablemente

-Que buenos tiempos esos-dijo Ryohei- aunque ahora la situación no es tan mala

-D… de verdad?- quiso saber Tsuna, aun nervioso

-Lo harás bien Tsuna- le dijo Yamamoto

-Sawada Tsunayoshi deje de comportarse como un niño y madure de una vez- grito de pronto Xanxus sentado justo al otro lado de la mesa.

Se había olvidado completamente que los Varia se encontraban ahi. Tsuna no pudo evitar asustarse. Bueno ¿Quién no lo haría? Era Xanxus y era 10 años mayor que él. Le tenía _algo _de ventaja.

-Mejor no lo moleste, Boss-dijo Squalo

-Es un niño todavía-le siguió Bel

-¿Niño?-exclamo un Tsuna indignado

-Ja! No se compara a l gran poder de Xanxus-sama- dijo Levi

-Entonces porque no aprovecha y lo mata ahora?- pregunto de pronto Franz

-Al jefe no le interesan los débiles- dijo Squalo- ahora no es mas que un débil niñato

-¡QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO¡ -exploto Tsuna, pero cayo de inmediato y se puso colorado.-"dios que estoy haciendo"

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras todos lo miraban fijamente. Tsuna deseo que la tierra se lo tragase o que un rayo lo partiese en dos en ese momento. Una risa llamo su atención. Tanto sus guardianes como los Varia comenzaron a reírse de manera estruendosa por no decir exagerada.

-Aún te falta mucho Sawada Tsunayoshi- le dijo Hibari con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo Tsuna sin dejarse intimidar aunque por dentro se sentía muy nervioso

-Lo sabemos-dijo Mukuro-aunque te recomiendo pensar antes de actuar

-Siempre haciendo cosas locas- rio Ryohei

- Nos tienes a tu lado Tsuna no lo olvides.

-Aunque no lo parezca nos llevamos bien ahora- dijo Gokudera riendo ligeramente.

-Incluso los Varia se portan bien.

-Cuando nos conviene shi shi shi shi

-Escoria vuelve a tu tiempo y que regrese el verdadero tu, me estas cansando-dijo Xanxus

- Trata de no hacer tonterías y ocasionarme dolores de cabeza-dijo una voz divertida

Tsuna volteo de donde provenía y vio a un hombre con traje y sombrero color negro apoyado en la pared y cruzado de brazos, emitiendo un aura de misterio. Tsuna no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y entonces comprendió.

-Reborn! – eres tu- dijo un impresionado Tsuna

-Buen trabajo Tsuna

Sin embargo cuando Tsuna iba a hablarle, el tiempo de la bazuca terminó y Tsuna volvió a su época. Vio a sus guardianes mucho más tranquilos que cuando se fue.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-se lamento Hibari-¿por qué tuviste que aparecer precisamente ahora? Voy a molerte hasta la muerte.

-¿Qué?

-Su futuro iba a darme una importante respuesta- le dijo cabreado

-Fue emocionante poder conocerlo-dijo Ryohei

-Pero si ya me conocen-dijo un Tsuna alicaído al saber que aun le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

-Supongo que todo será mas divertido en el futuro- comento Mukuro con una sonrisa macabra.

-AHHHHH?

-EXTREMO!

-Eres genial Tsuna

-Hablamos con el , incluso logro calmar a Lambo y le hizo prometer que deje de jugar con esa loca bazuca…solo que la use cuando sea necesario.

-Nos sugirió muchas cosas también y prometimos todos jugar con Lambo

-¿Todos?

-Lo hare luego de entrenar contigo-informo Hibari

-Yo también- le siguió Mukuro-estate preparado

¡HIIIIII!

_Cuando finalmente todo el humo color rosa se desvaneció, todos los guardianes Vongola, miraron estupefactos, como su boss cambiaba con su futuro de diez años en el futuro. Un Tsuna con una imponente semblante, les sonreía de manera relajada .Con el cabello mas largo, mas alto, un rostro mas maduro pero con la misma mirada sincera en sus ojos ._

_-DECIMO?_

_-Ja ja ja ja… creo que es la primera vez que me pasa esto- dijo el Tsuna del futuro_

_-Guau- Hibari se mostro de pronto interesado_

_-Tsuna? Eres tu Tsuna_

_-Lambo… por que tienes que ser tan travieso – se acerco a su guardián del trueno y le acaricio la cabeza- pero eres un buen niño…_

_-JA JA soy el mejor._

_- Lambo …entiendo que quieres estar con todos nosotros y, que para llamar nuestra atención haces muchas travesuras… por que mejor no te relajas un poco. Prometo jugar contigo si me lo pides, los demás también lo harán, ya veras._

_-Uhhhh, lo hare si me das un dulce_

_-Toma aquí tienes- de la nada Tsuna saco una paleta de uno de sus bolsillos- Ahora pórtate bien, mi lindo ototo_

_-Si… Lambo- san será un buen niño- dijo sonrojado y muy feliz_

_- Lo se…-dijo sonriendo el castaño cariñosamente. Miro a sus guardianes- por favor díganle a mi yo mas joven que siempre este surtido de dulces para Lambo_

_-Decimo… eres increíble- dijo Gokudera- pudo domar a la vaca estúpida_

_-En que te convertiste Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_-No hubiese sabido que hacer sin ustedes a mi lado_

_-sigues siendo un inútil tsuna – dijo de pronto una voz infantil_

_-reborn… ¿eras tan pequeño?_

_-¿que dices dame Tsuna?_

_-Pelea con migo ahora – interrumpió Hibari mostrando sus tonfas_

_-no creo que pueda… el tiempo se agota_

_-no puedes escapar_

_-no te preocupes por eso, ya habrá tiempo para esto_

_-entonces… lograre molerte hasta la muerte_

_-veras Kyoya- le dijo a su guardián con aire misterioso-en realidad tu…_

_La frase quedó en el aire… el efecto de la bazuca había terminado y el Tsuna de esa época había regresado_

-y pues eso fue lo que paso

Tsuna miro a su guardián de la nube que lo miraba irritadamente

-perdón…. Yo también hubiese querido saber la respuesta

-pues hay que comprobarlo- dijo Reborn maliciosamente- Hibari, Mukuro prepárense… ustedes serán los primeros…

-por que a miiiiiiii…

**FIN**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Hola otra vez, esta vez quisimos darles un capitulo extra; por todo lo que tardamos**_

_**Kuki-chan: No pude dejar de reír…pobre Tsuna…que malas somos…**_

_**Maga: Aunque no lo parezca, Tsunayoshi puede con todo…y todos…**_

_**Kuki-chan: lo se…por algo es el personaje principal…es taaaannn Tierno, que dan ganar de abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo…**_

_**Maga: Tienes razón, a veces quiero raptarlo**_

_**Kuki-chan: primero lo amordazamos…**_

_**Maga: Y de ahí lo atamos…**_

_**Kuki-chan: Pero en mi cama…**__** w **_

_**Maga: Solamente hay que cuidarnos de la furia de Kyoko..**_

_**Kuki-chan: debe aprender a compartir…**_

…_**-Me siento como un pedazo de carne**_

_**Kuki-chan: quien te mando a ser tan apetitoso….**_

_**Maga: ya déjalo de comértelo con los ojos…**_

_**Kuki-chan: ….. –sigue mirándolo sin hacerle caso a Maga-**_

_**Tsuna: No se como tomar esta introducción**_

_**Kuki-chan: Como tu quieras bombón…**_

_**Tsuna: ehh….bueno…quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia –sonrisa deslumbrante**_

_**Kuki-chan: …-desmayado por hemorragia nasal…w**_

_**Maga: kuki….onne-chan…basta de bromas….despierta de una vez!, ¡Tsuna que has hecho!, bueno es todo por ahora ¡Aguanta neechan! –la toma en brazos la cual solo murmuraba "Tsuna-chan…" y corre hacia el hospital más cercano dejando a Tsuna a cargo**_

_**Tsuna: que hago ahora?, bueno creo que es todo por hoy…gracias otra vez y nos vemos el otro momento**_

_**Bye….**_


	8. Comite Disciplinario

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: AmanoAkira, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo nuestra y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Advertencia: Todos los one-shot, son en los siguientes años en el futuro.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

(intevenciones) – autora

**Comité Disciplinario de Nanimori**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: Kuki-chan&Maga-nee-san**

Povkusakabe

Estaba feliz. Hacia un año que no veíamos al presidente y nadie podía ocultarsu emoción. Eso de estudiar en el extranjero era bueno para supresidente, pero lo alejaba de Nanimori, y Kyo-san amaba Nanimori… igual que todos ellos.

-Apúrense!- dije a los demás , mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala de reuniones donde siempre nos reuníamos.- Kyo-san nos pidió estar ahí a las cinco y saben que a el no le gusta la impuntualidad.

Todos apresuraron mas el paso, para evitar problemas. Era verdad que Kyo-san era temible pero todos le teníamos mucho respeto. Todos lo seguíamos no por el miedo, sino por su forma de ser

Al llegar aun no se presentaba nuestro presidente, y algunos pudieron recuperar el aliento.

Recordaba la última conversación que tuve con Kyo-san. El me había dado a atender que algo podría cambiar…a algo más grande… pero hasta ese momento sus palabras no pude comprenderlas del todo…¿tendría a algo que ver con aquel bebe que siempre rodeaba a SawadaTsunayoshi?

En el silencio todos esperaron a que Hibari Kyoya el mas fuerte de los presidentes del comité disciplinario de Nanimori entrara por la puerta, y por suerte no esperamos por mucho tiempo. Vestido de manera implacable con un terno negro con una camisa color morado hiso su ingreso a paso ligero y se sentó en su cómodo sillón detrás de su escritorio. Todos nos pusimos de pie y le dimos la bienvenida, esperando a que nos hablara, cuando lohizo lo dijo de manera directa y sin titubeos.

-A partir de ahora me uniré a la mafia junto a Sawada Tsunayoshi, así que todo será más peligroso y… divertido-dijo suavemente-. Así que no lo voy a obligarlos a seguirme desde ahora. Pueden hacer lo que mejor les parezca

El silencio reino por toda la habitación. Mire al resto de mis compañeros y vi la sorpresa y confusión en sus rostros. Por mi lado pude entender muchas de las cosas que Kyo-san había hecho en el pasado. Pero lo que de verdad me sorprendía era que Sawada perteneciera a la mafia. Como decía el refrán _**cuídame de la s aguas mansas que de las bravas me cuido yo**_

-Kyo –san …esta totalmente seguro?- le pregunte para estar totalmente seguro- todo esto puede ser peligroso!

-Estoy completamente seguro. Y no diré nada más al respecto

Suspire, aquellas eran las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Ahora no tenia nada más que pensar.

-Kyo-san siempre lo seguiré a donde sea que sea su camino. Cuente conmigo.

-Kusakabe- me dijo uno de los miembros- estás seguro de lo que dices. Estamos hablando de la mafia.

-Miren chicos- lesdije a todos –nuestro presidente es una excelente persona y si el esta metido en todo esto, tendrá una buena razón. Estoy seguro que no esta haciendo vandalismo o algo parecido. De verdad creo DEBE ESTAR PROTEGIENDO ALGO IMPORTANTE.

…SILENCIO…

-Que cosas dices sub -presidente- dijo Hibari en medio del silencio-lo único que importa es proteger a la escuela Nanimori, y si para protegerla necesito meterme en la mafia... Gustoso lo acepto

-Concuerdo con usted

-El que quiera retirarse tiene un minuto para hacerlo- dijo Hibari. Pero nadie se movió ni dio un paso y Kyo- san no pudo evitar sonreír altaneramente.

ARRIBA NANIMORI- grito alguien de pronto

ARRIBA NUESTRO PRESIDENTE- grito alguien mas

ARRIBA ARRIBA

En la puerta de afuera Sawada Tsunayoshi junto a Reborn sonreían satisfechos. Tsuna realmente creía que era fantástico que le mostraran tal lealtad a Kyoya –san. Eran buenas personas…y todas ellas ahora permanecían a su familia..

Una familia que siempre protegería…sin importar el costo

**FIN**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *KatekyohitmanReborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Otro más! Disfrútenlo…**_

_**Kuki-chan: hay pero que tierno!**_

_**Maga: Kusakabe nos salió algo sensible…**_

…_**..: … (Abochornado)**_

_**Kuki-chan: Pero estoy de acuerdo con Kusakabe, yo seguiría a Kyoya a donde sea, aunque me muerda hasta la muerte por eso…**_

_**Maga: No digas eso…o realmente te morderá hasta matarte**_

_**Kuki-chan: Kya! Que lo haga…**_

_**Maga: ¬¬" masoquista…**_

_**Kuki-chan: **__** o **_

_**Kusakabe: Pues...¿que hago acá?...**_

_**Maga: como kuki ya se puso a fantasear…**_

_**Kuki-chan: ahhh…(en su mundo interno)**_

_**Maga: yo te explico. (saca un rollo de papeles) agradece a los lectores (le da los papeles)**_

_**Kusakabe: mmm bueno, primero déjenme decirles que agradezco que me ofrecieran esta parte; pero ahora quiero agradecer a Taciana, Misaki-chu, rin; también a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia aunque no comentado y los que nos han agregado como alertas. Como ex sub-presidente de Naminori y mano derecha de Hibari Kyoya les agradezco de verdad.**_

_**Kuki-chan: (que ya dejo de fantasear) kya! Kusakabe tan lindo hablando…**_

_**Maga: Me van a salir las lagrimas…TwT**_

_**Kusakabe: … bueno…eso es todo, mejor me retiro a seguir las ordenes que Kyo-san me dio. Con permiso. (se fue)**_

_**Kuki-chan: Ahora que Kusakabe-san ya se fue…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos dejen más rr!**_

_**Maga: Gracias a todos por estar junto con esta historia. Cuídense**_

_**Kuki-chan: no se olviden de decirnos a quien les gustaría que traigamos para el sgt capitulo… Bye**_


	9. Catalina Romanoff

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Amano Akira, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo nuestra y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Advertencia: Todos los one-shot, son en los siguientes años en el futuro.**_

_**Hola! Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo ¡!=3; les deseamos un gran fin de Año esperando que sus metas se cumplan U)-(U**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

_**(Intervenciones) – autora**_

**Catalina Romanoff**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: Kuki-chan & Maga-nee-san**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

La luz se filtraba lentamente por la ventana, eran cerca de la ocho de la noche y la silueta de una persona sentada cómodamente mientras disfrutaba su taza de café, se entretenía mirando a las personas que llenaban el lugar. Soltó un suspiro y pensó en como seria tener una vida normal.

Observo su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era el momento. Se puso de pie, camino lentamente hacia la salida, deteniéndose en la mesa más próxima a la puerta. Un solitario sobre, se encontraba ahí junto a una taza de café vacía.

Dudó. Pero luego cogió el sobre y se encamino a su auto. Condujo con algo de prisa por un largo tiempo, se detuvo, prendió las luces de su auto y abrió el sobre. Leyó apresuradamente el contenido de susodicha carta y lentamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Te encontré ._Dino Cavallone_

Una carcajada se pudo escuchar por las calles de Rusia.

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Pov. Catalina**

"_mmm interesante…pero que puedo esperar de un jefe mafioso" _pensé mientras veía la gran muralla delante de ella. Ojalá pudiera acabar con sus planes sin retrasos…ni muchos daños.

Saqué un pequeño gancho; tenía que parecer un ninja _"jajaja esto es divertido"_. Pero no podía ser capturada…_al menos no tan pronto_. Después de todo tenía un plan…y no iba a fallar…aunque…a veces tenía que improvisar.

Decidida subí por la pared con agilidad, y aterrice con suavidad en el jardín. Fue un error. Las alarmas sonaron de inmediato y las luces de los reflectores se encendieron. No me quedo mas remedio que comenzar a correr, escondiéndome entre las sombras. _Vaya, entonces toda la casa tiene sensores de movimiento_. No iba a ser sencillo, me mordí el labio de la emoción, mientras mi vista se poso en una ventana abierta, me acerqué con cautela y entre furtivamente por ahí, pero de pronto me vi rodeada por unos cuantos hombres que trataron de detenerme apuntándome con sus armas. _Lástima… parece ser que habrá gente herida. _Pobre de ellos. No me tomo mas de cinco minutos dejarlos tirados en el suelo. Sin voltear hacia atrás caminé rápidamente por el largo pasillo del lugar. Aunque se aparecieron unos cuantos mas en mi camino, no tuve ningún problema en dejarlos inconscientes

Fruncí el ceño. Algo iba mal…o todos eran demasiado débiles, o simplemente era una trampa. Después de todo aquellos hombres no eran tan fuertes como para pertenecer a los Cavallone…¿no se suponía que eran una de las familias más fuertes?..._Ocurre algo…o a lo mejor solo es que soy muy buena. _Bueno mejor para ella, así podría encontrarlo mas rápido y completar su objetivo. Algo decepcionada por la incompetencia de los guardias continué mi camino con sigilo y rapidez. Hasta que luego de probar por varias habitaciones al azar, al final lo encontré. _Dino Cavallone_

Estaba leyendo su periódico tranquilamente, como si no le importara en absoluto todo el escandalo que se escuchaba afuera. Me quede momentáneamente congelada mirándolo. La cálida sonrisa que me daba me cogió desprevenida, como podía sonreír de esa manera a un intruso…pero cuando entendí lo que realmente sucedía fue demasiado tarde… unas cuerdas con unas extrañas llamas se enrollaron alrededor de mi cuerpo inmovilizándome por completo. Perdí el equilibrio y estuve a punto de caer, si no fuese por dos hombres vestidos de traja se colocaron alrededor mío y me cogieron por mis costados. Era una trampa, y yo caí muy fácil en ella. _Tonta._

-Bien…así no podrás escapar de nuevo- me dijo el con una sonrisa- aunque debo de admitir que eres buena, no muchos llegan hasta aquí

-hmp…tu debes ser Dino Cavallone, décimo jefe de la Mafiosa Familia Cavallone y también conocido como _Caballo Salvaje _

-Ohhh…Romario, parece ser que tenía razón y yo era su objetivo.

-Boss… igualmente era peligroso dejar que los novatos traten de detenerla, en vez de mandar a los demás

-Bueno, bueno…todo salió bien…

-¬.¬" –Ese hombre llamado Romario y el otro miraron a su jefe resignados

-Daijobu**(1)…**así que ¿no deberíamos preguntarle lo que desea de mí?-Dijo Dino con una gran sonrisa mirando a sus hombres mientras estos trataban de hacerlo razonar…no pude evitar encontrar todo esto gracioso ocasionando que no pueda controlarme.

-jajajajaja…-los tres hombres me miraron como si me hubiera vuelto loca-l-lo-o s-sisiento…pero…son tan idiotas…jajajaja

Dino mostró un rostro sorprendido, pero los dos hombres me tomaron de cada brazo y Romario agregó-vamos a llevarla al calabozo

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Dino-¡es una chica!, pónganla en un cuarto clausurado y pongan vigilancia fuera de el.

-¿Está seguro Boss?-preguntó el otro de traje

-Claro que si Ivan, aún si se infiltró en la mansión, es una chica; por lo que no debemos ser descortés con ella-me había quedado sorprendida cuando mencionaron sobre el calabozo, por lo que tenía que actuar rápido

-¡Espera!, tengo que hablar contigo-pedí tratando de soltarme de las sogas

-Luego hablaremos…

-¡No! Debe ser ahora…

-tengo una reunión import…-

-¡SOY TU HERMANA!-

-O0O-

-O)-(O-

-O\-/O-

**End Pov Catalina**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Pov Dino**

-Perdón…¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Trate de mantener la calma pero todo fue en vano….

Estaba completamente anonadado .¿como era posible…? Como su padre pudo ocultarle algo como eso?¿Lo sabría Romario? Parpadee confundido y observe a la persona delante de mí. Su larga caballera dorada caía libremente por su espalda, mientras unos ojos color violeta lo miraban con molestia.

-Tienes que escucharme-decía ella – si fuese realmente una enemiga ya hubiera acabado con todos ellos… deje que me capturaran apropósito… para verte.

-¿Hiciste todo este jaleo para verme y decirme que eres mi hermana? - le pregunto Dino incrédulo- ¡¿Quieres que te crea semejante noticia?!

-Se que es difícil de creer – dijo ella aún sujeta por Romario e Ivan- como crees que tome yo la noticia, cuando mi madre me confeso que mi verdadero padre era un jefe mafioso… y mas que nada teniendo en cuenta que mamá era policía.

-Explícate, por favor- le pidió Dino, luego de pedir a sus hombres que la soltaran y los dejaran solos.

- Es muy simple, mamá fue espía de la KGB. Su misión era capturar al jefe de la familia Cavallone… pero según mamá cuando lo conoció se enamoro de el, y no pudo traicionarlo, así que luego de planearlo cuidadosamente, escapo embarazada de mi. Simplemente desapareció para que la KGB no pudiera atraparlo y a ella no la arrestaran por traición, y escapo a Turquía. Ella murió el año pasado, y me lo conto toda antes de morir. Tengo en mi poder cartas de amor que ellos se mandaban e incluso una prueba de ADN, por si no me crees. A por cierto mi nombre es Catalina Romanoff y soy espía también, pero no trabajo para ellos, yo misma soy mi jefa.- termino ella

El decimo jefe de la familia Cavallone se quedo sin habla luego de escuchar toda esa extraña explicación. Su cerebro le decía que debía de investigar mas, pero algo dentro de el le creía, un extraño sentimiento había comenzado a surgir dentro de el, así como cuando estaba con Tsuna y Reborn. Su corazón le decía que era verdad y que ella lo veía como un hermano…todo era nuevo y emocionante…su viejo sueño de infancia se hacia realidad… tenia una hermana… una hermana para consentir y proteger. Una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro y sin contenerse la abrace casi dejándola sin aliento.

-PERDON PERDON- dije lleno de entusiasmo

-Entonces si me crees verdad-

-Obvio…si te pareces a mí, y eso no lo puedo negar…aunque al inicio no me di cuenta…

Catalina sonrió suavemente antes que el sonido de la puerta principal cayendo al piso y el sonido de la alarma los interrumpiera.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Catalina alarmada-¿un intruso?

Pero yo ya tenia el presentimiento de quien podría ser, aunque no entendía el porque de su mal humor, usualmente _él _no tenia que hacer eso cuando venia de visita. Ahora que pulga le había picado

-Debe de ser Kyoya-le dije a mi hermanita- soy algo así como un maestro para el-agregué cuando me miró extrañada

-¿De verdad?- Catalina me sonrió- pues me gustaría conocerlo tal ves podríamos llegar a ser amigos

Decidida se acerco a la puerta justo en el momento cuando Hibari Kyoya, entro como un vendaval. Ninguno de los dos pudo detenerse a tiempo y Catalina tropezó con sus propios pies_**(n/a: hasta en eso se parecen)**_ y cayo a bruces sobre un sorprendido Kyoya, terminando ambos en el suelo. Corrí presuroso hacia donde se encontraban y lo que vi me dejo helado….

Kyoya estaba tirado en el piso y sobre el mi hermana…pero…sus labios estaban unidos, UNIDOS Ò.Ó… me salió una venita…

~~~Silencio ~~~~

Uno...~

Dos...~

Tres…~

Después de un rato… la venita exploto….

-¡¿Por cuanto tiempo van a seguir en esa posición?!- exclame molesto, no lo podía creer…apenas conocía a mi hermanita y Kyoya ya quería tenerla para el.

Pero apenas escucharon mi voz, se separaron y se pusieron de pie. La cara de mi pequeña hermana estaba roja, mientras que la de Kyoya aunque trato de hacer lo posible para no mostrar reacción alguna, no pude evitar darme cuenta que también se sonrojaba. Esto me agarro desprevenido. Catalina fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Porque no tienes cuidado-le reclamo- no puedes entrar así a un lugar, aunque sea la casa de tu maestro

- MAESTRO?- Dijo Kyoya molesto

-Exacto – prosiguió ella- hermano deberías explicarle mejor las cosas parece ser un poco lento.

Decidí intervenir antes que las cosas empeorasen

-Kyoya te presento a mi perdida hermana Catalina- le dije-hace breves momentos que nos presentamos formalmente

-No me interesa –me dijo el molesto-solo vengo a informarte que me reusó a ir contigo a esa estúpida misión. Yo tomo mis propias decisiones.

-Pero si solo esa una misión de reconocimiento –le dije confundido

-Al diablo con eso – gruño él- no pienso ir a un lugar aburrido, partiré con Sasagawa Ryohei a una verdadera misión.

-Oh vamos Kyoya, nos es para tanto-

- Y un cuerno, no pienso perder mi tiempo en alguien como tu-

Traté de convencer a Kyoya a que me acompañe, hasta que me lanzó su mirada _te morderé hasta la muerte, _por lo que me quedé callado. Hubo un momento de silencio roto por la dulce risa de mi pequeña hermanita. Tanto Kyoya como yo la miramos con una ceja alzada sorprendida por su actitud. ¿Por qué se rió? Tuve un mal presentimiento.

-Saben…-dijo ella de pronto. Su voz ligeramente más suave y afilada-no me gusta que me ignoren-Y sin saber de donde unas dagas aparecieron en sus manos

-GUAU-

-Catalina… ¿Qué pretendes?- le dije preocupado

- No te preocupes hermano, yo me encargare de tu subordinado

-¿SUBORDINADO?-Dijo Kyoya irritado.- que te has creído niña tonta. Ahora mismo te morderé hasta la muerte

-Ya lo veremos- le dijo ella riendo peligrosamente- ahora quien de los dos caerá primero…yo o tú

Todo comenzó de manera rápida. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, la mitad de la sala estaba en ruinas, _Catalina esta luchando con Kyoya…¡maldición kyoya, deja en paz a mi hermanita!, _aunque estaba sorprendido…Catalina estaba dándole batalla. Se movía con gracia y precisión, mientras esquivaba las tonfas de Kyoya. Era sorprendente, nunca creí ver a Kyoya peleando en serio contra una chica. Ò.ó Un momento. Esa chica era MI Hermana, no iba a permitir que la dañen…la protegería aunque no lo necesitase, además lo que me tenía preocupado era que ambos parecían disfrutar de su pelea mientras sus armas chocaban unas con las otras. Irritación…Me sentí algo celoso, ambos se habían olvido completamente de mi

-YA BASTA- grite enfadado, pero ninguno me escuchaba. Totalmente cabreado saque mi látigo para detener a Kyoya… pero de casualidad, la que quedo atrapada fue mi hermana, y en su afán por soltarse, se tropezó con mi látigo y cayo a bruces de nuevo sobre Kyoya. Pero lo que mas me irritó fue que nuevamente se volvieron a besar.

-Kyoya… ahora tendrás que casarte con ella- le dije cabreado. Ambos se separaron abruptamente, se pusieron de pie mientras se miraban con enfado

-Jamás- grito ella- no es mas que un cavernícola

-Tsh, como si me interesaras… no eres más que una niña molesta

-¿Qué dijiste?- chillo Catalina mientras se ponía roja de la cólera

- Ya me aburrí. Me largo- dijo Hibari, se volvió hacia Dino- y tú... no olvides mi aviso.

Y sin más Kyoya salió de la habitación dejándonos a los dos sin habla.

-AHHHHH!... la próxima vez que lo vea lo _morderé hasta la muerte_

Dino Cavallone miro incrédulo a su hermana, había algo en ella que le recordaba a Kyoya…pero a la vez era totalmente diferente a él. Suspiró, tan solo esperaba que la próxima vez que se encontraran, no hubiese gente inocente a su alrededor.

**FIN**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**(1)Daijobu: no te preocupes**

Otro capitulo más…jajaja lamentamos mucho la demora, pero tuvimos una gran falta de inspiración y tiempo~…^^ así que esperamos mucho que nos perdonen por eso. Oh! Espero que les guste las sorpresas que están por venir y realmente agradecemos su paciencia.

**Kuki-chan: hola otra vez!...guau…a pasado tiempo…T\o/T**

**Maga-neesan: Estamos muertas!...jajaja aunque demoramos estamos felices con el resultado final *u***

**Kuki-chan: Obvio, ya era hora que le aparezca una chica para Kyoya~~**

…**: Ni loca, con ese cavernícola**

…**: ¿acabo de encontrarla y ya quieren que se la dé a otro?**

**Kuki-chan: jajajaja…lo siento pero es el destino…~**

**Catalina: Ni pensarlo!, cualquiera menos **_**ese **_

**Dino: Cualquiera nada!, no piensa soltar a mi hermana con nadie **

**Maga-neesan: Dino…-mirada escalofriante-no te preocupes…ella no dejara de ser tu hermana por que termine junto a Kyoya**

**Kuki-chan: Sip!, aunque me gustaría estar en el lugar de Catalina ~… en fin Catalina y Kyoya… Catalina y Kyoya….jujuju Catalina **_**Hibari**_**…suena bien**

**Catalina: Nooooo! No lo haré!, no lo haré! Yo no seré nunca Catalina Hibari**

**Maga-neesan: no puedes resistirte…nadie puede…jajaja…**

**Dino: TwT Kyoya es un brusco…no sabe comportarse con una dama como mi hermana**

**Kuki-chan: míralo por el lado positivo… "mejor un brusco conocido, que uno por conocer"**

**Dino: … -deprimido en una esquina-**

**Maga-neesan: bueno Dino, no te preocupes…no estarás solo…**

**Dino: *w*-esperanzado-**

**Kuki-chan: obvio que no!, tienes a todos tus subordinados …~ **

**Catalina: hermano yo no te dejaré… pero no me acercaré a ese simio sin cerebro que tienes como alumno**

**Dino/kuki-chan/Maga-neesan: ¿simio sin cerebro?**

**Kuki-chan: kyoya-chan la morderá hasta la muerte**

**Maga-neesan: a ti también si le sigues diciendo Kyoya-chan**

**Kuki-chan: Mientras sea Kyo-chan el que me muerda…no hay problema ^^**

**Dino: …- ¬o¬**

**Catalina: no me importa, no estaré junto a ese idiota, tonto, cavernícola, arrogante, engreído…-sigue insultando a Kyoya**

**Maga-neesan: Bien mientras Catalina se desahoga, Dino tu sigues…**

**Dino: bueno queremos agradecer por los Reviews...-sonrisa deslumbrante-**

**Maga-neesan: También a las personas que nos agregan a sus favoritos. Trataremos de subir los capítulos más rápidos…pero…**

**Kuki-chan: no podemos prometer nada…~.~" **

***se escucha una fuerte ruido; la puerta esta rota y junto a los escombros esta un guapo pero temible prefecto**

**Kyoya: que decían acerca de mi…-sacando sus tonfas-**

**Kuki-chan: oh oh ~ Kyo-chan no esta muy feliz…**

**Maga-neesan: problemas…¡corre! *mientras huye*-gracias a todos…nos vemos en otro capitulo**

**Kyoya: por no respetar la paz, **_**kamikorosu…**_

**Kuki-chan: a mi!...^¬^" bye bye ~**


	10. Secreto Familiar

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Amano Akira, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo nuestra y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Advertencia: Todos los one-shot, son en los siguientes años en el futuro.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

(intevenciones) – autora

**Secreto Familiar**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: Kuki-chan & Maga-nee-san**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_- Japón 10:00 am -_

VACACIONES….

Que dulce palabra…

Tsuna regresaba a Japón luego de mucho tiempo; y es que ser el decimo Vongola era una responsabilidad de tiempo completo… pero luego de adelantar su trabajo había logrado un hueco en su agenda y ahora podía disfrutarlo con sus padres. Si, también había logrado que su padre tenga vacaciones.

Y aunque seria solo un fin de semana… seria un fin de semana tranquilo, junto a sus padres y él… y claro que también sus pequeños hermanos Fuuta, Lambo y la adorable de I-pin.

Fuuta ya estaba por terminar el Instituto, pero además también cursaba cursos extras en universidades extranjeras. Él si tenía cerebro… no como él cuando tenía su edad. Mientras que Lambo e I-pin estaban ya por comenzar la secundaria… y ambos sorprendentemente tenían muy buenas calificaciones.

Estaba feliz.

Había hecho todo lo posible para que tengan una vida lo más normal posible y lejos de la mafia, aunque con Lambo no podía evitarlo del todo. Lo llevaba a misiones no tan peligrosas y donde el iba, para tenerlo vigilado, y a la vez enseñarle un poco lo relacionado a las demás familias. Lambo dentro de su cobardía era bueno…algo revoltoso…pero aprendía…

En ese momento los seis, disfrutaban del desayuno. Riendo, conversando, contándose sus aventuras, en otras palabras pasándolo bien.

De pronto el sonido de un celular los interrumpió. Fuuta algo apenado contesto la llamada, mientras se retiraba de la mesa.

-OHHH…debe ser la novia de Fuuta- dijo Lambo de pronto y con algo de burla

-¿Novia?- pregunto Nana Sawada con una sonrisa

- ¡Ay…el Amor!- dijo Iemitsu jovialmente

- No lo vayas a molestar – le dije a mi padre severamente. Ya tenía suficiente experiencia con su forma de ser para que ahora Fuuta sufriera de lo mismo

-Seria incapaz- me contesto mi padre haciéndose el indignado pero una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro. Reí, pobre Fuuta no sabía lo que se le venía encina; aunque conocer a mi cuñada no sería mala idea…

Después de todo la familia Sawada había adoptado a Fuuta, I-pin y a Lambo así que… legalmente tenía tres hermanos más… y querer conocer a sus _amigos no sería malo_

-Debería dejar de meterse en su vida privada-dijo I-pin frunciendo el ceño- no es asunto de ustedes con quien el salga Fuuta nii, tiene una vida normal al igual que todos.

Sorprendido vi a la pequeña I-pin regañarnos, por lo cual no nos quedó de otra que aceptar y prometer no meternos con Fuuta y su novia. Mamá sonrió, aparte de ella, I-pin lograba que obedezcamos y doblegarnos. Mi familia era la mejor del mundo.

_-Italia 08:00 am-_

Dino y Catalina charlaban amenamente en el "patio trasero" de la mansión Cavallone. Dino se ponía al día con lo que fue la vida entera de su pequeña hermana.

-¿Perteneciste a una red de espías desde los 9 años?-preguntó sorprendido, sin apartar su ojos de ella. Catalina rio suavemente.

-Por supuesto, siempre supe que tenía potencial…aunque mamá decía que debía pasar desapercibida…tu sabes tratábamos de no "sobresalir" en Turquía. Todos los trabajos que tomaba eran clasificados…ella me enseño a manejar armas, y a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Estudiamos sobre las técnicas ninjas también…aahh….eran tiempos buenos….

-Vaya… yo viví con nuestro Padre hasta los 14; después él cayó enfermo y tuve que ser entrenado para ser el siguiente Capo Cavallone…aunque al inicio no quería; no quise ser parte del mundo oscuro de la Mafia. Hasta que conocí a Reborn…mi tutor; y él…me convenció…jajaja

-guau… aunque según Romario nos parecemos bastante…

-Si…-Dino sonrió feliz; desde que conoció a su hermanita no había ido a ningún lado fuera de la mansión. Lo más lejos de ella era cuando él se encontraba haciendo papeleo en su oficina. Trataba la mayoría de sus asuntos desde casa…con ayuda de su computadora…

Siguieron conversando un rato hasta que terminaron recostados sobre la suave hierba, con el rostro en dirección al hermoso cielo azul. Estaban en paz…los dos hermanos se sonrieron y cerraron los ojos mientras dejaban que la suave brisa los golpeara levemente…todo era tranquilidad.

Pero de pronto la suave brisa se convirtió en una ráfaga cortante de aire y el sol, que hasta hace unos momentos los abrigaba con su calidez, había desaparecido, junto con el ruido de unas aspas. Ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y vieron que lo que tapaba el sol era un Helicóptero. O.o…

Sorprendidos vieron como el helicóptero se abría y una persona salía por ella-CATALINAAA….-dijo esa persona mientras se lanzaba hacia nosotros…Dino se quedo sin saber que hacer…_debía parar la caída de aquella persona o moriría _fue lo primero que pensó. Pero esa extraña persona dio varios volantines antes de caer de pie con los brazos estirados. -_10 ptos. – no era tiempo de pensar en eso _se regañó mentalmente. Miró al "intruso" y vio que era la silueta de una mujer. _¿Amiga de Catalina?_ Se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros quitándose su casco, una cascada de cabellos negros cayó por su espalda, mientras unos hermosos ojos azules me miraban con una sonrisa. _Hermosa…_

**Pov Catalina**

¡Madre Santa! Que hacía ella aquí, la miré acercase mientras se quitaba el casco, ella miró sonriendo a mi hermano que se había quedado de piedra. _¿Qué le sucede?_ Bueno no importaba en ese momento.

-¡Kate!, ¿que haces aquí?-quise saber algo mosqueada, después de todo la había dejado como administradora en la organización

-Bueno…si Mahoma no va a la montaña…la montaña va a Mahoma…-

-¿sucedió algo?-pregunté preocupada

-Sip…tenemos un nuevo blanco…tenemos que hablar ahora…

**End Pov Catalina**

_-Japón 12:00 am-_

**Pov Tsuna**

_Qué extraño…-_¿Qué es esta sensación molesta?, mi híper intuición me decía que pasaría algo…¿pero qué? Acabamos de terminar de desayunar y estábamos conversando en la sala. Mi padre estaba contando que había estado en el polo sur señalando el camino a los leones marinos, mientras I-pin y Lambo me contaban sobre su vida en la secundaria, sus travesuras y como las clases eran molestas (-en especial Lambo-). Fuuta aún no llegaba de su llamada por teléfono. Todo estaba tranquilo…pero…_por qué sentía que estaban en peligro_…, a lo mejor pensaba demasiado. Seguro estaba extraño porque usualmente no estaba fuera de su oficina.

Era muy extraño, pero debía ser un error… ¡si! Un error… estaba siendo paranoico. Mejor concentrarse en sus hermanos. Sonrió cuando I-pin golpeó a Lambo por decir una palabrota. Pero justo en ese momento Fuuta entró sonriendo; y algo colorado. O.o¿?

-¿pasa algo, Fuuta?-pregunté al ver su sonrojo

-mm… no es nada, pero…-jugó un poco con sus dedos y dijo-¿no importa que traiga a una persona, verdad?

-¿eh?, un amigo-Fuuta negó y Iemitsu sonrió-¿una chica?-el sonrojo de Fuuta creció-¡tu novia!

El pequeño Fuuta asintió colorado, no pude evitar reír, así que era eso lo que quiere-no creo que haya problema alguno, ¿verdad mamá?

-claro que no, ¡oh! Por fin voy a conocer a mi siguiente nuera…

-¿siguiente?-pregunté sorprendido-mamá yo no tengo novia

-¿ara?, ¿no estás saliendo con Kyoko-chan?-sentí como mi rostro se ponía rojo de la vergüenza, y negué con la cabeza fuertemente-¿a no?, pues deberías…serían una linda pareja…además yo creo que tu le gustas.

-¡Mamá!-grité mientras mi papá y Lambo se reían de mi-kyoko-chan y yo… -no pude seguir diciendo más porque mi Madre salió hacia la cocina diciendo que debe empezar a cocinar para su futura nuera, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y todo colorado. O/_/O

¡Ay Madre!, no creo que pudiera salir con Kyoko…mi trabajo era muy peligroso, no podía ponerla en peligro. Así que me contentaría de estar a su lado siempre. Como Amigos. ¡Maldición!, gracias a Dios Reborn no estaba para poder leerle el pensamiento, porque me golpearía. TTwTT Suspiré triste, mi vida sentimental era nula. Y no cambiaría, entonces miré a Fuuta, su sonrisa era enorme y sus ojos mostraban felicidad.

Bueno, que yo no tenga vida amorosa no quiere decir que mis hermanos tengan que pasar por lo mismo, ellos si saldrían con alguien, se enamorarían y algún día se casarían. Aunque tendría que cuidar a la pequeña I-pin, no podía permitir que cualquiera este con su hermanita. Primero deberá dejar en claro sus intenciones; luego será evaluado; y pobre de hacerla llorar. Si lo hacía…Lo mataría. ÒwÓ

Cuando salí del baño, escuché el timbre. Debe ser la novia de Fuuta. Jajaja, pobrecita…seguro mamá la bombardeará de preguntas y papá les mandará muchas indirectas. Sería mejor estar ahí para evitarlo y ayudarla. Me acerqué lentamente y pude ver como Fuuta no esta en la sala, _debe de haber ido a abrir la puerta. _

-¿ya llegó mi cuñada?-pregunté con una sonrisa

-Onii-chan, no lo molestes-me pidió I-pin-suficiente tiene Fuuta-nii, con Lambo y papá

-jaja…no te preocupes, no le haré nada malo ni vergonzoso a Fuuta-dije sonriendo-solamente tengo que cuidarlo de estos dos-dije señalando a Lambo y a su papá.

-mmm cof, cof…-todos volteamos y vimos que Fuuta estaba de pie en la entrada con el rostro completamente rojo; mientras una chica estaba a su lado-déjenme presentarles a Yumiki Hotarou, es tres años mayor que yo y estudiamos juntos en la Universidad de Tokio.

-Un placer conocerlos, me llamo Yumiki Hotarou-chica linda, era solo un poco más baja que Fuuta, cabello negro y ojos rojos y ¿fríos?, pestañé confundido… solo era mi imaginación. Ella sonrió, pero sentía que era falsa…

-el placer es todo nuestro-dijo mi mamá pero con el ceño un poco fruncido-yo soy la madre de Fuu-chan, y este es mi marido Iemitsu

-Un gusto conocerlos, Sawada-san

-Hotarou-sempai, estos son mis hermanos menores, I-pin, Lambo-ellos le hicieron una leve inclinación respetuosa-y él es mi hermano mayor…Tsunayoshi…-puede ver como sus ojos aparecía un abismo de ira, odio… ¿dolor?

-Mucho gusto-su voz era un poco menos dulce, y pude sentir como me miraba molesta. _¿Acaso nos conocíamos con anterioridad? ¿Qué significaba esa mirada?_

-Bueno…porque no nos acompañas a almorzar, estoy segura que tendrás hambre ¿no?-dije tratando de cambiar el ambiente, tenia que averiguar quien era_ ella._

-Claro, muchas gracias-su voz volvió a ser dulce y sonrió. Pestañé confundido, ¿Qué le sucedía a esa chica?, Cogió de la mano a Fuuta y fueron juntos a la sala. Era extraño…parecía una chica amable, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

Nos sentamos y mamá nos sirvió la comida, por lo que me aventuré a preguntar-¿Cómo se conocieron?

Ellos se rieron, pero Fuuta agregó-recuerdas a finales del año pasado…que fui invitado a una clase de la universidad de Tokio, pues Hotarou-sempai era una de las chicas de la clase.

-jajaja…nos quedamos muy sorprendidos, cuando vimos a alguien tan joven en ese curso; el profesor dijo que era un excelente estudiante y que sacó la mejor nota en el examen de nivelación…era todo un genio-le sonrió a Fuuta haciendo que él se sonroje.

-bueno…después de todo, Tsuna-nii me apoyó bastante-dijo Fuuta mirándome con estrellitas en los ojos. Me sonrojé-espero algún día ser útil para Tsuna-nii

-No digas eso Fuuta, tu eres inteligente a diferencia de mi-le contesté-y con que sigas con tus sueños y metas, yo te apoyaré siempre

-Si-dijo este mientras me sonreía, miré a su novia y vi que miraba el plato de comida sin hacer nada al respecto. El almuerzo pasó sin muchas complicaciones, conocimos como se hicieron novios, sus salidas; y muchos de los momentos que pasaron juntos. De pronto ella se puso de pie y se excusó que tenía que ir al baño. No dije nada. Después de que Fuuta la acompañara hasta la puerta e indicarle el camino, nos quedamos en silencio

-mmm…bueno, esa chica es diferente-dijo mamá

-¿a si?-le pregunté sorprendido

-si, hay algo que no me gusta…pero se ve que es buena chica, así que si Fuu-chan la quiere, esta bien para mí-dijo sonriendo-el amor puede borrar la tristeza

_Así que no era el único…aquí hay algo extraño…debía descubrir lo que era_

**End Pov Tsuna**

_-Italia 10:00 am-_

-¿sucedió algo?-preguntó Catalina preocupada

-Sip…tenemos un nuevo blanco…tenemos que hablar ahora…

-¿un nuevo blanco?, y no pudiste haberme llamado por teléfono…-preguntó Catalina

-lo intenté, pero no me contestas…- ¬o¬ dijo Kate con el ceño fruncido-pero como involucra algo más peligroso, decidí venir contigo

-mmm…si quieren pueden usar mi despacho-Dino intervino, al ver que se habían olvidado de él, miró a Kate y sonrió-hola, tu debes ser amiga de mi hermanita, Dino Cavallone a tus servicios

-mmm…todo un caballero-murmuró Kate, pero luego sonrió- Kate Wilson-agregó antes de estrecharle la mano. Se quedaron un rato con las manos unidas hasta que Dino tartamudeó-v-v-vamos a dentro…

Catalina alzó una ceja en señal de confusión _¿Qué sucede…? , bueno Dino-niisan es extraño_

-Por aquí-Dino las condujo hasta la sala de la mansión-mi despacho les servirá, para conversar tranquilamente-dijo Dino, pero antes de cualquier respuesta la puerta principal se abrió y por ella entraron Hibari kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro y Dokuro Chrome, cargando cada uno una carpeta con papeles.

-oh~ Kyoya, a que debo su visita…-

-hpm…son los documentos que Tsunayoshi me pidió entregarte…-

-Bossu…nos dijo a Mukuro-sama y a mí que al regresar de la misión debemos traerle un paquete especial, que tú tienes

-vaya…me había olvidado…-dijo Dino rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza-bueno, bueno…todo lo tengo en mi despacho…así que…

-¡que crees que miras, idiota!-le preguntó Catalina a Kyoya

-eso no es te de tu incumbencia… _niña molesta-_contestó Kyoya

-¡¿Qué Dijiste?!-chilló Catalina enfurecida-eres un cavernícola idiota

-¿cavernícola idiota?, kufufual parece no soy el único que piensa eso-dijo Mukuro divertido sobre la situación

-esto no es asunto tuyo-dijo kyoya a Mukuro irritado

-kufufuno lo creo, ave-kun…-dijo Mukuro mirando a la hermana de Dino-mucho gusto en conocerla señorita, Rokudo Mukuro, a su servicio-agregó para cabrear a Kyoya mientras besaba el dorso de su mano

-Un placer, Catalina Romanoff, hermana menor de Dino-dijo algo sorprendida

Se sintió una pequeña aura asesina, antes de que Nagi interviniera-me llamo Chrome Dokuro

-hola-Catalina sonrió, y Chrome le devolvió la sonrisa olvidándose por completo se sus celos-mucho gusto Chrome-san, yo soy Catalina Romanoff

-cof, cof…-Kate se presentó a sí misma- Kate Wilson…compañera de trabajo de Catalina-chan

-mucho gusto-

-un placer-

-…-

-Kate, ¿trajiste los documentos para el caso?

-sip-abrió la mochila que traía consigo y sacó un fajo de archivos, se acercó a Catalina y se los entregó-trata de no votarlos de …-Catalina le arrebató los papeles, pero antes de poder leerlos, tropezó con la alfombra y todos los papeles salieron volando-…nuevo. Mou¡Catalina!, deja de tirar las cosas solo al cogerlas…

-lo siento…-Catalina se sonrojo mientras se agachaba y acomodaba los papeles, Kyoya se rió ocasionando que Catalina se moleste-cállate idiota, solo fue un accidente…

- Kufufu Al menos, también te pareces al Potro salvaje en eso-comentó Mukuro sonriendo

-¡oye!-protestó Dino-no es cierto…

-hpm…tonta…-dijo Kyoya agachándose a coger unos papeles-¿qué son estos papeles?

-¡deja de llamarme así!, y son los archivos de mi próxima víctima-dijo con simpleza

-¿víctima?, ¿y que se supone que tú puedes hacer, _herbívora_?-quiso saber kyoya con el ceño fruncido

-muy fácil-dijo Kate interrumpiendo a su amiga antes de que se lance sobre kyoya-nosotras tenemos una organización secreta, que se especializa en capturar gente dependiendo de la situación; y ahora tenemos un nuevo blanco. Somos Caza recompensas…

-¿ustedes?-

-sip…nosotras-corroboró Catalina-no debiste decir nada-se quejó con Kate

-¡oh! Vamos, es tu hermano y sus amigos...después de todo tarde o temprano lo descubrirían…-

-Preferiría tarde a temprano…-Catalina hizo un mohín-en fin…como se llama nuestro objetivo

-hay una foto en el archivo, hay que recogerlo todo…-

-¡un momento!-Chrome se había agachado y tenía una foto en su mano-¿qué le harás a la persona de la fotografía?

-Capturarlo…y dependiendo de lo que suceda…_castigarlo_ dijeron Kate y Catalina al mismo tiempo

Pero antes de poder decir algo, Crome sacó su tridente y dijo-no permitiré que lo dañen-Mukuro y Kyoya miraron la fotografía y vieron con estupefacción que él blanco era Tsunayoshi Sawada. Ambos se pusieron en guardia; Mukuro con su tridente y Kyoya con sus tonfas

-¿ah?, no lo permitirás…-dijo Catalina sorprendida sobre las acciones de los guardianes

-vamos, vamos-dijo Dino viendo la tensión del ambiente-chicos, es su trabajo, ¿por qué actúan así?

-Quiere lastimar al Boss…-Chrome dio la vuelta a la fotografía y se pudo ver a Tsuna sonriendo

-¡¿Qué!?-Dino abrió los ojos completamente sorprendidos-¡Catalina, no puedes matar a nuestro hermano!

-¿eh?, ¿hermano?, ¿tengo otro hermano?-Catalina estaba perpleja-¿co-omo yo solo me enteré sobre ti…-estaba confundida o ¿?-¿tenemos otro hermano más?

-¡basta!-dijo Kate-creo que hay un malentendido…Sawada Tsunayoshi, décimo jefe de la familia Vongola es el blanco de nuestra presa…no es nuestro objetivo

-¡Un momento!, ¿el décimo Vongola es nuestro hermano?-quiso saber Catalina confundida-¿Cuántos hermanos tenemos?...y-yo creía que solo nosotros lo éramos…

-Eso no importa-dijo Kyoya mirando ceñudo a Catalina-entonces no están detrás de Sawada Tsunayoshi

-No, no lo estamos, además declararle la guerra al décimo Vongola, sería cavar tu propia tumba-dijo Kate negando firmemente con la cabeza-simplemente nuestra presa, quiere asesinar a Sawada Tsunayoshi…-caminó lentamente hasta encontrar otro foto-esta es el blanco

Mostró una foto, donde se podía ver a una chica, uniformada, de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí. Su nombre es Yuki Fletcher pertenece a la Familia Kngithris…pero tiene otro nombre…

-¿otro nombre?-preguntó Mukuro

-si, y según mis investigaciones, ella ya dio el primer movimiento…está en Japón… ¿Dónde esta su jefe?

-acabamos de llegar de misiones, no lo sabemos-Chrome sacó su celular rápidamente y marcó el número de la oficina de Tsuna

-contesta Boss…-

-_Hola…-_

_-¿_Jefe?…habla Chrome…

-_¡oh!, hola Chrome-san, soy Takeshi; Tsuna está de vacaciones…_

-¿Boss está de vacaciones?, ¿Dónde?

-_Japón…¿ocurre algo?-su voz se volvió seria. Chrome le explicó la situación antes de cortar-no te preocupes mandaremos refuerzos…hablaré con Hayato y Ryohei…-cortó_

-El jefe esta de vacaciones en Japón, lo más seguro es que esté con su familia-dijo Chrome a Mukuro y Kyoya

-¿cual es el otro nombre de esa chica?-preguntó Dino

-se llama Yumiki Hotarou…-dijo Kate seriamente-y por lo que investigué…es la novia del hermano pequeño de Sawada, Fuuta.

_-Japón 01:30 pm-_

_Maldición!...¿que me ocurría?_

-¿Pasa algo, Tsuna?-quiso saber Iemitsu serio-hace rato te veo actuar de manera sospechosa

-No lo se, mi híper-intuición me dice que sucederá algo-Iemitsu frunció el ceño y se puso alerta-pero aún no se qué…aunque…

-¿aunque?-

-creo que tiene que ver con la novia de Fuuta-dijo Tsuna mordiéndose el labio algo nervioso-desde que la vi, siento que no es sincera…como si me odiara; que hay algo oscuro oculto…pero si pregunto puede que Mamá y los demás se vean afectados…en especial Fuuta

-Pues entonces es mejor que ellos salgan…por dulces-dijo Iemitsu-es mejor no involucrar a tu madre

-lo sé

-Déjamelo a mi…-Iemitsu le guiñó el ojo a su hijo antes de darse vuelta y gritar-Nana!, se me han antojado dulces…recuerdas del pastel que me comentaste?, por qué no vas con Lambo e I-pin y compran uno…

-¡oh!...claro cariño…-dijo Nana sonriendo-de chocolate… ¿Lambo, I-pin-chan, me acompañan?

-Si-exclamaron al unísono, y justo en ese momento Hotarou entro a la sala, con una sonrisa complacida

-¿sucede algo?-pregunté

-oh…nada-me sonrió-solo una llamada sobre algo que ya tenía pensado…

-¿algo bueno?

-bueno….si, al menos bueno para mi…-agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa Tsuna se sintió incómodo de repente

-bueno…, pasemos a la sala mientras Mamá y los niños van a comprar pastel-ella se puso rígida de pronto-¿ Hotarou?

-bueno…realmente lo lamento; pero no los puedo dejar marchar…al menos no ha mis rehenes-

**Pov Houtarou**

-bueno…realmente lo lamento; pero no los puedo dejar marchar…al menos no ha mis rehenes- dije de manera seria, pude ver a Tsunayoshi ponerse rígido mientras su padre fruncía el ceño.

Se acabó la farsa. Sonreí-¡ah bueno, que más da!, ¡se acabó!

-¿Sucede algo Hotarou-sempai?-preguntó Fuuta algo confundido

-bueno…realmente no quiero que _tú _salgas herido, Fuuta-dije sin sonreír-solo quiero vengarme…

-¿Vengarte?-

-Si…-le susurré-verás Fuuta…hay una cosa que quiero que sepas…todo esto, _nuestro noviazgo_, TODO era planeado…-Fuuta se paralizó-tenía que introducirme a esta familia…acércame más

-¿Quién eres?-exclamó Tsunayoshi seriamente mientras su padre se ponía delante de su esposa y sus hijos

Lo ignoré.

-así que, ¿Cómo hacerlo?, ¿Cómo acercarme a esta familia sin sospechas?...-miré a Fuuta que me miraba estupefacto-tenía que crear un plan…un plan infalible, al menos hasta traspasar las barreras de tu _nii-san, _y cogerlo con la guardia baja. Entonces…aparecisteis tú… tu "dulce" forma de ser…, supe en ese momento; al saber que eras Fuuta _Sawada _serías clave en mi estrategia.

-¿Estrategia?-Fuuta no sabía como expresarse-¡¿a qué te refieres?!...¡Cómo….!

-Basta…así es, te _utilice…_fuiste mi entrada a esta casa; y mi carnada para atraer a Sawada Tsunayoshi…

-Ni siquiera te conozco-dijo Tsuna de pronto-¿cómo es que me conoces?

-ay…bueno, creo que tienes razón…nunca nos conocimos. Después de todo somos enemigos

-¿Enemigos?, ¿Tsuna-nii, de que están hablando?-

-No lo sé…-

-¿No lo sabes?...¡No lo Sabes!-chilló Hotarou soltando una fuerte risa-bueno… si tenías a otros que se manchaban las manos por ti…

-De que hablas-pude notar su voz tensa-

-Mmm…déjame explicarlo para que tú entiendas… Yumiki Hotarou NO EXISTE. ¡Todo fue una farsa!, mi verdadero nombre es Yuki Fletcher…

Fuuta estaba paralizado por la noticia, lo vi _"es una lástima, si me agradaba"._

_-_¿Y?...nunca escuché tu nombre… no te conozco-repitió

-Eso te lo concedo. Después de todo soy una espía…y pertenezco a la _Famiglia Kngithris_-ahora si pude ver como se le endurecía la mirada y su cuerpo se ponía en guardia- y tú…hiciste que perdiera todo lo importante en mi vida… por eso… haré lo mismo contigo

-¿A que se refiere con eso, Tsu-kun?-preguntó Nana realmente confundida

Solté una carcajada.

-¿No le has dicho a tu Mami?-mi voz era sarcástica-¿ella no sabe quién es Sawada Tsunayoshi?...jajajaja. Muy mal hecho-le reprendí suavemente-no sabía que le guardaran este tipo de secretos en familia…

-¡Cállate!-gritó Iemitsu-

-Usted tampoco se queda atrás, señor… ¿nunca le contó la verdad a su esposa?, nunca imaginé que hubiera podido guardar este secreto por más de 30 años…

-¿Cariño?-Nana miró a su esposo buscando respuesta alguna, pero él no podía mirarla-¡Iemitsu Sawada, exijo saber que sucede ahora!

-Nana…-

-Oh!, no se preocupe, señor…yo le diré ahora mismo todo-él me miró enfadado-¿qué sucede, quiere hacerlo usted?

- Hotarou-sempai-susurró Fuuta-

-¡No me digas así!, me llamo Yuki Fletcher recuérdalo-dije enfadada-

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué causas este dolor?-

Me quedé helada. ¿_Qué yo cause esto?, NO!...esto fue obra de Sawada Tsunayoshi; él tenía la culpa de todo. Él me quitó TODO. Me destrozó por completo…ahora yo iba a destrozarlo a él._

-¡¿Qué yo cause esto?!-grite cabreada-¡claro que no!...¡Toda la culpa la tiene _Tu Hermano Mayor_…¡Él es el responsable!-crispé los puños fuertemente

-Tsuna-nii no sería capaz…-

-¡Ja!, ¡TU HERMANO HACE LO QUE SE LE DA LA GANA!, ¡NO IMPORTA SI SE LLEVA VIDAS EN EL PROCESO!-grité exaltada-¡ÉL DESTRUYO MI VIDA!, ¡ME QUITO A LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE ME IMPORTABA!

-…-

-¡ME ARRUINO LA VIDA, Y AHORA YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE DESTRUIR LA SUYA!-grité cabreada

-¿Y que puedes hacer tú sola?-

-¿Sola?, ¿quién dijo que estoy sola?-sonreí maliciosamente mientras ellos miraban por la ventana, habían varios coches negros rodeando la casa-no tienen escapatoria…cuando dé la señal; el Décimo Vongola, jefe de la familia más grande de Italia y su Consejero Externo, El León Salvaje de Vongola y líder del CEDEF, caerán muertos…

-¿Vongola?-preguntó Nana algo extrañada-ese nombre…creo que Reborn-kun… dijo algo así-

El aire estaba tenso mientras Tsunayoshi y Iemitsu observaban nerviosos a Nana, _"así que realmente ella no sabe nada sobre la mafia…esto será divertido"_. En eso sonó mi teléfono

-Discúlpenme, un momento-contesté-¿aló?

- _Yuki-sama, estamos fuera del lugar, ¿alguna orden?-_

_-_Si, aseguren el perímetro…y esperen mi señal en cualquier momento-

-_Hai, Yuki-sama todo está en orden…hemos causado una desviación por esta zona, nadie se acercará-_

_-_Muy bien, estén atentos-

-_Como ordene Yuki-sama-_

Colgé y miré a los demás…parecen estar planeando algo

-¿Onni-chan, que está pasando?-preguntó la pequeña I-pin algo asustada

-No te preocupes I-pin-

-Pero…Aniki…es sobre ¿Vongola?-Tsunayoshi asintió y el pequeño Bovino se puso en guardia-¿ella?-el mocoso me miró entre molesto y preocupado.

-Onii-chan-la pequeña I-pin estaba nerviosa

-Quédate al lado de mamá-pidió Tsunayoshi. Ella lo obedeció

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-Nana estaba realmente confundida y molesta-¡acaso no piensan decirme nada!

-Mamá…-

-Mamá, nada. Así que es mejor que empieces a contarme que está sucediendo, ahora mismo jovencito-

-uy…mamá está molesta-hablé sonriendo-es mejor que les expliques todo Tsunayoshi-san

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, no te metas-

-¿y por qué no debería hacerlo?...no eres divertido…-me quejé haciendo puchero. Me miró molestó y no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Tsu-kun?-pidió su mamá

-no es el mejor momento-Tsunayoshi le envió una mirada de súplica a su mamá-luego te lo diré

-no, no, no…-me negué-ya que tienes problemas de hacerlo…lo haré por ti-

Y antes de que él me responda su celular empezó a sonar, no lo cogió. Entonces sonó el teléfono de casa.

-_hola, somos la familia Sawada…si deseas dejar tu mensaje no comunicaremos contigo muy pronto-_

_-Judaime…-_mmm era la voz de Gokudera Hayato-_si está responda es urgente,…es sobre la familia Kngithris-_oh!...así que ya nos descubrieron-_tiene que salir de ahí; recién estamos en camino_

La llamada se cortó. _Estamos en camino_- o sea sus guardianes vendría a Japón, eso sería problemático. Al menos me daría una horas.

-Bueno…dado que "Gokudera-san" y tus demás guardianes ya está en camino, es mejor apurarnos-indiqué-respondiendo su pregunta Sra. Sawada…su _familia_ pertenece a un oscuro mundo…

-¡Detente!-gritó Iemitsu desesperado

-Su lindo hijo Tsunayoshi…es el Décimo jefe de la Familia Vongola…la cual, es la Familia más poderosa de la…-Tsunayoshi y su padre me miraron espantados-_Mafia. –_pude ver que Nana se quedaba paralizada

-¿Mafia?-

-Mamá…-

-Nana…-

-Iemitsu… ¿tú lo sabías?-preguntó después de una pausa

-¡Claro que lo sabía!-lo interrumpí-después de todo él pertenece a Vongola desde antes de que se casaran. Y es el "consejero externo", jefe de organización CEDEF que le es fiel a Vongola.

-¿Entonces…Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun…?-

-Verá Sra. Sawada…ellos son los guardianes de su hijo. No se olvide de Sasawaga Ryohei, Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya, Dino Cavallone, _Lambo-kun -_Nana se paralizó

-¿L-La-Lambo-kun…?-Nana miró al pequeño que solamente bajó la mirada-es un niño

-creo que incluso las chicas lo saben…Chrome-san, Sasawaga Kyoko, Miura Haru y Kurokawa Hana –me deleitaba mientras daba nombre por nombre y veía como Tsunayoshi palidecía aún más-¿Qué sucede Sawada Tsunayoshi, duele la verdad?

-¡cállate!-

-¡Admítelo!

-Esta bien…es cierto. Yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi…décimo jefe de la Familia Vongola…ahora dime que es lo que quieres y deja en paz a mi familia

Iemitsu había cogido aún desconcertado Fuuta, y lo había llevado hasta donde estaban Nana y los niños

-Creo que no me estas entendiendo, Tsunayoshi…antes de que termine contigo; terminaré con tu familia-

-¡No!-chilló

-Oh, claro que lo haré

-¡Detente, sempai!-Fuuta se puso delante de sus hermanos-esto no lo solucionarás matando a mi familia

-lo siento Fuuta, pero el plan siempre ha sido ese…y veré como décimo Vongola sufre mientras ve perder a cada miembro de su familia

-No lo harás-Tsunayoshi entro en híper modo _"su llama es pura"_-no permitiré que toques un solo cabello de algún miembro de mi familia

De repente se lanzó sobre mí, pero yo saqué un control y presione un botón.

**End Pov Houtarou**

¡BOOM!

La pared junto a la entrada estalló, los escombros volaron por todo el lugar y Tsuna se encontró siendo rodeado por el polvo. Volteó y vio que su familia esta ilesa. Su padre y Fuuta, había protegido a la familia. Tsuna miró a Houtarou que estaba sonriendo mientras sacaba un par de pistolas de su bolsillo; ambas pistolas, fueron rodeadas por llamas de la última voluntad de la tormenta. Se lanzó sobre ella, pero antes de poder avanzar un poco más, Fuuta se interpuso delante Tsuna, que lo miró sorprendido. No fue el único

-Fuuta…-

-Tsuna-nii, lo lamento-le dijo-pero debo ser yo quien pelee con ella-

-¿estás seguro, Fuuta?-Tsuna se mostró preocupado por su hermano menor

-Si…-Tsuna asintió al ver su determinación-ayuda a papá a acabar con los que están estorbando- continuo Fuuta al ver la cantidad de personas que de pronto aparecieron de la nada

-OK me ocupare del resto

-¡No!-gritó Houtarou-¡no pelearé contigo!-

-¡pues para ir con Tsuna-nii, debes pasar primero sobre mí-dijo Fuuta con seriedad

-¡No entiendes!, ¡tú no me interesas para nada!, ¡eres DÉBIL!-chilló con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas

-Te demostrare lo débil que soy- Fuuta saco un par de Zai envueltos en llamas de la última voluntad de entre su saco. Ella lo miró confundida-¿Dónde diablos había escondido esas armas?- y lo peor… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta?

-Vaya, parece que sabes jugar un poco-

-No te permitiré que le hagas daño a Tsuna-nii- una mueca de locura se formo en el rostro de Houtarou-también conocida como Yuki-

-¡LO DESTRUIRÉ!, y si para eso también necesito destruirte, entonces lo haré-

Disparó varias veces, a quemarropa, pero Fuuta con sus rápidos movimientos pudo esquivar los disparos y se acercó a ella golpeándola directamente. Yuki logró zafarse a tiempo y lanzó una nueva cantidad de disparos…Fuuta solo hizo rodar sus Zai entre sus dedos, a una gran velocidad y las balar rebotaron sin hacerle ningún daño.

Con otro movimiento, Fuuta se acercó y ahí comenzó la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo; patada, puño, voltereta, patada, golpe, esquive, ambos se encontraron enfrascados en una batalla a alta velocidad, hasta que un rápido golpe Fuuta la mandó a volar hacia la pared más cercana. Yuki se levantó mirándolo con odio, sacó una caja arma y un cuervo de la tormenta lo atacó directamente, mandando a Fuuta a volar. Yuki le disparó violentamente mientras Fuuta seguía en el piso…sin embargo una gran águila apareció en escena y salvo a su dueño de una muerte segura.

-Eres un tonto Fuuta, en verdad me gustas mucho, me divertí mucho con tigo…pero, no puedo dejarte con vida; no ahora por lo menos.-

Fuuta se levantó nuevamente y la miró directo a los ojos, se dio cuenta que no había ni sombra de la mujer que había amado, y eso lo torturaba.

-bien, acabemos con esto-dijo Fuuta poniéndose en guardia, mientras el cuervo de Yuki y el águila de Fuuta peleaban sobre sus cabezas.

Fuuta sacó otra caja arma y la atacó. Varios Zai de diferentes tamaños empezaron a salir, atacándola directamente. Yuki esquivó lo mejor que pudo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, y unos cuantos le rasparon el cuerpo produciendo heridas.

Ella lanzó un grito de furia, y sin importarle ahora al recibir más daño se lanzó de nuevo contra Fuuta. Este algo alarmado por su actitud desactivó su caja y a cambio recibió varios golpes en el cuerpo de parte de ella tambaleándose ligeramente, Fuuta retrocedió varios pasos, pero no fue suficiente.

De pronto se vio rodeado por varios personas, que agarrándolo desprevenido comenzaron a atacarlo de manera simultanea. Fuuta , peleo contra ellos pero en un momento de descuido Yuki , lo mando a volar con un disparo directo en el pecho, destruyendo de paso una pared.

-¡Fuuta!-gritó Tsuna de pronto, él también tenía problemas, no porque fueran más fuertes que él; si no más bien por la cantidad alarmante de personas que aparecían de la nada. Era como pelear contra unos molestos mosquitos.

-Estoy bien, Tsuna-nii-dijo Fuuta levantándose suavemente tenía el labio partido y un ojo hinchado, se notaba que tenía algunas costillas rotas, por como se sujetaba el lado derecho de su abdomen. Una gran mancha de sangre se exhibía por toda su camisa color azul, también había perdido sus armas. Pero a pesar de eso extrañamente Fuuta sonreía calmadamente, no estaba acabado.

Se colocó un par de _nudillos_, también envueltas en llamas de la última voluntad y comenzó a golpear a todos los hombres que lo habían atacado, dejando a uno por uno inconsciente en el piso.

-Pero… ¿cómo es posible que seas tan fuerte?-

-Tengo buenos maestros-dijo Fuuta, al momento que recordaba sus entrenamientos con todos los guardianes de su hermano mayor-sería fatal, que los deje en ridículo, si pierdo esta batalla-

-Veo que eres un gran aprendiz-dijo de pronto una voz socarrona

-no…no puede ser…-

Varias personas aparecieron de pronto. Los guardianes Vongola, junto a Dino y a dos mujeres más que Yuki no sabía, ni le importaba saber tampoco, interrumpieron su pelea

-Mocoso acaba con ella rápido, o Kamikorosu-

Fuuta sonrió-cuenta con ello, ya esta casi terminado

-¿Terminado?... ¿terminando qué?-dijo Yuki con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y molestia-tú pronto morirás al igual que cada uno de los _Vongolas_, nadie va a sobrevivir. No solo soy yo…quien los desea ver muertos.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Fuuta

-No es algo que te incumba, Fuuta-le respondió esta con una mirada maniática-es mejor que me apresure y te mate de una buena vez, estas resultando ser peor que una cucaracha.-rápidamente sacó otra caja y la activo, una metralleta cubierta con llamas de la última voluntad aparecio.-es hora de que mueras Fuuta…-

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejarte vencer… debo proteger a mi familia-Fuuta no entendía como aquella hermosa mujer que conoció hace tiempo atrás era la misma que se encontraba delante de ella. Debía detenerla, y evitar así más muertes inútiles. Justo recordaba el día que la vio por primera vez.

_Estaba algo nervioso, recién había entrado al primer año de instituto y ya lo habían llevado al seminario en la Universidad de Tokio. Miró la pizarra; todos eran mayor que él, mínimo por 3 años. Se sentía algo solo._

_Entonces sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado-¿no te importa, no?-Fuuta la miró, era una chica linda, su rostro en forma de corazón, su cabello era de color negro y liso hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran rojos, pero estos mostraban una suave calidez; era guapa. Fuuta se sonrojó y negó-gracias, nunca te vi por acá…_

_-Me llamo Fuuta, Fuuta Sawada-se presentó. Ella lo miró sorprendida pero luego le sonrió-estoy en primer año del Instituto Namimori-_

_-¿Primer año de instituto?-ella estaba sorprendida-¿cómo es que estás en esta clase?_

_-El profesor me lo recomendó…-_

_-Vaya, debes ser ese estudiante, del cual el profesor Omori esta orgulloso-dijo ella riendo suavemente ante el rostro confundido de Fuuta, agregó-él nos dijo que un brillante alumno, iba a venir. Pero pensamos que era alguien mayor._

_-Lo siento…-Fuuta se sonrojó_

_-No te disculpes, fue error nuestro-dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro-de cualquier modo; yo me llamo Yumiki Hotarou_-

Desde ese momento, empezó a estar con ella, cada vez que tenía una charla, o algún seminario. Gracias a ella había logrado dejar de ser tan tímido y más abierto a la hora de conocer gente. Había logrado tener una vida fuera de la mafia… que equivocado había estado.

El ataque de parte de Yuki fue rápido y constante, sin importarle si eran enemigos o amigos. Tsuna y sus amigos apenas y tuvieron tiempo de poder ponerse a salvo, y ella dio un grito de frustración al verlos salir ilesos de su ataque. Pero ella no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Usando su caja arma, provoco que su cuervo sigilosamente atacara a su mamá, Lambo y a I-pin. Todos trataron de ayudarlos pero fue el propio Lambo quien destruyo al condenado cuervo, luego de ver a su madre en el suelo lastimada. La furia se apodero de Fuuta y si importarle su bienestar fue corriendo a protegerlos. Como resultado término herido, por el impacto de las balas que Yuki seguía lanzando, pero gracias a su águila finalmente se pudo deshacerse de esa arma y nuevamente ella lazo un grito de furia.

Fuuta se puso de pie con dificultad. Activo sus llamas de ultima voluntad y con un rápido golpe en una de sus pequeños zais que aun continuaban tirados por toda el lugar, provoco que estos se unieran, formando una jaula y en la que todos se quedaran inmóviles, rodeados de largas líneas que se juntaban entre si.

-Nadie podrá escapar.

-Y nosotros tampoco – dijo Hibari cabreado, quien sabía la magnitud del ataque de Fuuta y no quería ver destruida sus adoradas tonfas.

- Perdón… pero ustedes se metieron en mi camino

-Como sea… solo desactiva las que son necesarias para que pueda moverme-se quejó Hayato mirando a Fuuta algo molesto

-Lo siento-se disculpó Fuuta mientras desactivaba los zais necesarios, para que los guardianes de su hermano se pudieran mover fácilmente.

-No hay nada de que disculparse-zanjó Tsuna mirando a su hermano pequeño-tienes razón, ellos se metieron; y se acabó la discusión-agregó mientras miraba que algunos de sus guardianes abrían la boca para discrepar.

-¡DEJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ!-chilló Yuki mientras trataba de atacar la jaula; y esta consumía su llama y hacía la jaula más resistente.-FUUTA…

-Sempai…-Fuuta la miró algo triste-no podrás liberarte. Es imposible salir de esa prisión-

-La única persona que puede liberarse de esa jaula, es Tsuna-habló Takeshi mirando a su jefe

-Bueno…Tsuna-nii, es especial-comento Fuuta; mirando a los guardianes de su hermano. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos había logrado romper su barrera después de perfeccionarla. Le tomó mucho tiempo; pero luego lo logró y ni siquiera Hibari Kyoya podía librarse, y lo dejaba agotado.

Gokudera y Hibari gruñeron algo cabreados.

-¡FUUTA!-chilló Yuki con la cara de ira-SACAME DE AQUÍ, yo…y-yo debo cumplir con mi objetivo…-dijo antes de caer de rodillas-debo…vengarme, debo…matarlo…por Kanade.

-Debes dejar ir el pasado sempai…-dijo Fuuta mientras la miraba-no debes dejar que el rencor te carcoma…¡debes de ser feliz!

-¿Feliz?...no puedo…no después de la muerte de mi prometido. Mi vida dio una vuelta de 180 grados, lo único que me motivaba era la venganza contra Tsunayoshi Sawada…

-si él te amó, como dices…¿crees que él hubiera preferido que te vengaras…o que seas feliz?

Yuki se quedó pasmada y recordó unos de los momentos de su vida con su prometido…una plática que había olvidado. Su última vez juntos.

_-Te amo-le dijo su novio mientras le besaba la frente con suavidad-¿lo sabes no?_

_-claro que si, tonto-dijo Yuki riendo-por algo te dije que si…-agregó con burla_

_-jajaja…que graciosa-dijo este mientras le hacía cosquillas como venganza_

_-jajaja…y-ya- b-bas-ta-_

_-No hasta que te disculpes-dijo su novio mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas y reía-_

_-Lo siento!-dijo. Él dejó de hacerle cosquillas y la abrazó fuertemente-¿sucede algo, amor?_

_-Tengo otra misión…-Yuki se puso rígida-mañana me voy a Italia_

_-¿no ibas a retirarte?-le preguntó su novia algo preocupada-dijiste que ibas a dejarlo, y nos iríamos de aquí hacia América_

_-Si, yo también creí poder hacerlo. Pero mi jefe quiere que tenga una última misión, antes de retirarme-_

_-¿Estarás bien?_

_-¡Por supuesto que sí!, no olvides que pronto me caso con una linda chica-su prometido la miró con una gran sonrisa mi entras se acercaba para besarla-luego de esta misión… seremos libres…y podremos empezar de cero y crear una familia-_

_-¿Puedo ir con tigo?-dijo Yuki mirándolo_

_-¡No!, No voy a permitir que estés en este horrible sub-mundo. Prométeme algo-ella asintió-nunca seas una mafiosa, por nada del mundo entres a este horrible lugar, ¿esta bien?_

_-Pero…-_

_-Promételo. Pase lo que pase. Ocurra lo que ocurra, debes prometerlo-le pidió mirándola a los ojos-si algo me ocurre…debes ser feliz ¿ok?-_

_Ella se quedó en silencio un rato, y al ver la decisión en la mirada de su novio y dijo claramente- Lo prometo._

_-Nunca lo olvides, amor-dijo este antes de besarla con pasión-ahora…a dormir.-apagaron las luces y durmieron en brazos del otro._

Lo había olvidado. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras recordaba la promesa, que había hecho con el amor de su vida. Dejó que la venganza la cubriera por completo. Dejó que su único motivo para vivir, fuera la _muerte_ de alguien más. Olvidó quién era ella. Y a quién había amado. Cayó de rodillas derrotada.

El rostro de su prometido apareció en su cabeza, su mirada era triste, de decepción. Su corazón se estrujó. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos recordando a su amado.

-Es cierto…-susurró mientras seguía llorando-él…él no hubiera querido esto. Y-yo…y-yo…-sollozó-

-Debes ser capaz de ser fuerte, Yuki-sempai-ella lo miró y Fuuta le sonrió. Instantáneamente recordó a su novio, pestañó confundida. Ahora sabía la razón por la cual le gustaba tanto Fuuta. Le recordaba a él. Fuuta tenía la forma de ser de su novio, su corazón bondadoso, su amable sonrisa y su mirada decisiva y fuerte. Se dio cuenta que había sido una completa estúpida.

-Lo siento, Fuuta-dijo esta mientras lo miraba-tienes razón, él jamás hubiera querido que la venganza me mueva.-yo…lo lamento-

-mmm…ahora recuerdo, Tsukiyomi Kanade-Yuki miró a Kyoya sorprendida de que sepa el nombre de su prometido-durante la misión, Sawada Tsunayoshi nos prohíbe matar a nuestros oponentes a menos que sea realmente necesario. Lo recuerdo. Él era un fuerte oponente, nunca se dio por vencido. Pero él estaba vivo cuando nos fuimos.

-¿estaba vivo..?, ¡no puede ser!-chilló Yuki con los ojos abiertos-mi jefe…él dijo que ustedes lo mataron. ¡Me mostraron lo que hicieron con su cuerpo!-

-Por más que lo hubiéramos querido hacer-comentó Mukuro-jamás lo hicimos. Sawada Tsunayoshi, no es partidario de ese tipo de acciones-

-¿entonces…cómo…?-

-Lo más seguro es que te engañaran-dijo Hayato mirándola-ese jefe tuyo quiso que creyeras eso-

-¡Imposible…!, él…-recordó como le brindó apoyo moral. Le dijo que debía ser fuerte y fue el que le propuso vengarse de quienes lo hicieron-él…él…¡ESE MISERABLE ME ENGAÑO!

Yuki estaba enfadada. Su jefe, aquel en quien creyó ciegamente, la había engañado. La había seducido en el mundo de la mafia, haciéndole olvidar sus principios y la promesa que le hizo al amor de su vida. Ese sujeto le dijo mentiras, con tal de hacerla creer que habían asesinado a sangre fría a su prometido; que los Vongola habían tramado una artimaña, para acabar con todo el pelotón de reconocimiento.

Que ciega había sido.

Ahora, todo estaba claro. La _Famiglia Kngithris, _nunca fue su familia. Solo la estaba utilizando. La usaban para acercarse lo mejor posible a ellos, y dañar a algún familiar. Yuki recordó, como es que su jefe le había dicho que debía infiltrarse y engañar a Fuuta. Hacerlo caer a sus pies y matarlo para poder vengarse de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Él le ayudó a trazar su plan de conquistar a Fuuta.

Pero lo que su jefe no se enteró, fue que realmente quería a Fuuta. A pesar de jurarse a sí misma que nunca se iba a casar, ni a enamorarse; hasta cierto punto amaba a Fuuta. No quería dañarlo. Quería que él fuera feliz, solo eso.

Yuki se quedó en silencio tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, después de todo ya la habían capturado, no había mucho que pueda hacer salvo confesar todo. Mientras tanto Fuuta, era curado por Ryohei.

-Gracias…no dejaste nada para nosotras-dijo Catalina con un tono algo aburrido

-Déjalo Catalina, ya la tenemos a ella…-Kate miró a su prisionera-tenemos que encargarnos; y llevarla a nuestro cliente. Aunque podemos hacer de la vista gorda-miró a Fuuta-¿realmente quieres que la entreguemos?

- yo…-Fuuta miró a su hermano mayor, -solamente quiero que ella sea feliz. Ella fue utilizada, solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

-Estoy segura que sí-dijo Kate sonriendo algo enternecida por la actitud de Fuuta-

-Claro, después de todo…que son 1'000'000.00 de Dólares más o menos. No nos importa mucho la recompensa. Podemos decir que simplemente ella murió; y cambiarle la identidad para que comience una nueva vida-dijo Catalina ignorando la mirada airada que le mandaba Kyoya-

-Gracias…-dijo Yuki mirándola-realmente me gustaría tener la oportunidad de vivir

-Y lo harás-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa-no te preocupes por nada. Se que tu arrepentimiento es real; pero ahora necesito que tú me ayudes, dime todo lo que sepas.-

-Primero déjame curarla, Sawada-dijo Ryohei mirando las suaves, pero abundantes heridas en su cuerpo y rostro.-

-Esta bien, Onii-san-Ryohei se acercó a Yuki , luego que Fuuta liberara su cárcel, y los demás se encargaban del resto de los compinches que los atacaron

Tsuna se acerco a su hermano, una mirada triste se apodero de sus ojos

-Fuuta, creo que todo esto es culpa mía por arrastrarte a este mundo con migo…yo…-pero Fuuta lo interrumpió-

-No es culpa tuya Tsuna-nii, yo ya estaba en la mafia cuando te conocí, ¿recuerdas?-dijo mirando a su aniki-además…todo el mundo deseaba mi poder, pero tú solamente me quisiste por ser quien soy. Desde ese día, en que me protegiste de otros mafiosos; yo decidí quedarme a tu lado y convertirme en tu hermano menor. Siempre he admirado, tu bondadoso y cálido corazón. Tú eres mi ejemplo a seguir. No deseo causarte problemas, si no ayudarte a resolverlos.

-Fuuta…-susurró Tsuna sorprendido pero con una suave sonrisa en el rostro-desde él día en que me pediste que sea tu hermano mayor, te vi como mi hermanito. Al comienzo creí que solo debía protegerte, pero luego mientras pasaba los días; te sentí parte de mi familia. No puedo permitir que te suceda algo. Siempre te voy a _proteger._ Debes entender eso.

-tan…tan…¡TAN LINDOS!-Catalina, Chrome y Kate, tenían un pañuelo en la mano mientras miraban encantadas la escena. A todos les salió una gota detrás de la cabeza.

-eh…-tanto Tsuna como Fuuta se sonrojaron…-

-bueno, hermanito-dijo Dino sonriendo-así como tanto Fuuta y tú son mis hermanos menores, también quiero presentarles a su hermana. Catalina Romanof… que también la conoceremos muy pronto, como Catalina Cavallone-ella lo miró sorprendida-he tramitado tu adopción.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!-Catalina se quedó sorprendida, pero luego soltó una carcajada y se lanzó hacia su hermano mayor y lo abrazó.-no era necesario, pero gracias.

-No hay problema-

-¿hermana?-Tsuna se mostró algo confundido-¿no eras hijo único?-

-Bueno…parece ser que mi padre…tuvo un pequeño….-miró a su hermana-¿desliz?-ella frunció el ceño-digo…que él hizo algo muy bueno-vio la ceja alzada de su hermana-bueno bueno…parece ser que a mi padre les gustaron dos mujeres. Una mi madre…y otra…la madre de Catalina

-oh…bueno-dijo sonriendo Tsuna mientras la miraba entendiendo-es un placer, tenerte en nuestra familia.

Catalina, se quedó muda. Pero luego dejó de abrazar a Dino, y prácticamente voló hacia Tsuna mientras lo apretaba en un abrazo. Luego de un segundo de incredulidad, Catalina se dio cuenta de su arrebato y se puso roja….-l-lo-lo s-sie-en-toto…

-no te preocupes, por cosas como esas, Catalina-dijo Dino-Tsuna es un chico lindo, y simplemente deseaste abrazarlo como si se tratara de un cachorrito. A todos nos pasa.

A Tsuna le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza _¿"cachorrito"? _pensó algo abochornado mientras veía a todos sus guardianes algo sonrosados.

-Bueno…¿no nos tiene que decir algo?-interrumpió Takeshi mirando a la "prisionera". Ryohei la había curado, pero no había articulado palabra alguna.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Kyoya mirándola

-No, yo lo haré-le contradijo Catalina-

-No, no lo harás-

-¿qué dijiste?-

-¿acaso estás sorda?-

-aish!-dijo Kate medio divertida y medio exasperada-¿podemos concentrarnos en ella?...ya luego discuten sobre la rar atracción que sienten el uno por el otro…-

-¡oye!...yo no…-pero al captar la mirada de Kate, Catalina se callo mientras ponía un puchero. Kyoya no dijo nada. Aunque estaba raramente sonrojado

-No es necesario…-dijo Yuki-Fuuta…creo que siempre tuviste la razón. –él la miró-yo…contaré absolutamente todo-apenas dijo esas palabras, y Tsuna sintió que pasaría algo malo. No sabía _que…_pero _algo _pasaría.-yo si te quiero Fuuta, algo en ti, me recuerda mucho a mi novio Kanade, fui feliz a tu lado y es por eso; y solo por eso que hablaré. No dejaré que esos idiotas vuelvan a engañar a otra persona.-

-La verdad es que no es solo la _Famiglia Kngithris _está en contra de ustedes. Todo es un complot para deshacer esta Familia y a todos sus aliados. Y no solo en Japón e Italia. Todo este complot es muy más grande, hay una organización que pretende aniquilar a toda la familia Vongola; poco a poco están expandiéndose por el mundo; recuérdenlo. Rusia, Inglaterra, Islandia, Alemania, Venezuela, Francia, Bélgica, e incluso China están detrás de todo-agregó al ver su cara horrorizada-esto recién está comenzando; deben de terminar con el jefe, sin él ellos no sabrán que hacer-

-Pero nosotros tenemos aliados cerca a ellos-

-Se están preparando, como hay países aliados suyos cerca; serán los primeros en caer. Según escuché Corea del Sur y Corea del Norte están en conflicto por culpa de una semilla sembrada por China, e incluso países como España, Egipto, México, Perú, Bolivia, Noruega, y otros países aliados vuestros; están en la mira de la organización. Todo está diseñado para matar familia por familia-

-¿Cómo se llama esa organización?-

-Es conocida como _**Pandora**_…-entonces se escuchó un disparó y no pudo decir nada más. Yuki cayó al suelo de un golpe. Una bala había penetrado su frente matándola al instante.

Tsuna levantó la mirada y se encontró con un desconocido. Era un hombre, suspendido en el aire. Una gran capa negra cubría su cuerpo y su rostro. Pero se veían unos brillantes ojos rojos. Antes de irse dijo claramente- "_Vaya, esa puta dijo más del que debía, pero no nos interesa; no va a haber ningún cambio por eso.", _estábamos completamente sorprendidos que lo único que pudimos hacer fue verlo sin poder hacer ningún movimiento; entonces él agregó-_esa traidora estorbaba…así que dejaremos que se queden con ella, no nos interesa. Solo denle un bonito entierro; por fin la mandamos donde se encuentra su novio; es una lástima-_después de eso simplemente se desvaneció.

Para Fuuta el tiempo se detuvo. Se acercó al cuerpo temblando, se arrodilló sobre el pavimento y cogió entre sus brazos a Yuki. Su rostro se encontraba tranquilo, pero sobre todo vio las lágrimas que habían salido por aquellos ojos que tanto amó. Su pecho se oprimió y no pudo evitar soltar un grito desgarrador, para luego ponerse a sollozar abrazando el cuerpo de la chica que le trajo muchos momentos felices, aquella muchacha que lo hizo sonreír sin importar nada. De aquella chica, del cual él se había enamorado. Estaba perdido…Fuuta se sintió caer en un hoyo negro, sintió que lo succionaban el corazón y dejaban un hueco vacío. No sabía que hacer, salvo llorar.

Tsuna vio con pesar a su hermano menor, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo; por culpa de lo que hacía, alguien importante para alguien de su familia, estaba muerta. Apretó los puños completamente enojado, frustrado y triste. Hace mucho comprendió que el mundo de la Mafia, era el peor lugar para habitar; pasó momentos muy difíciles.

Poco a poco, trabajando con sus aliados y sus amigos; había cambiado un poco ese mundo; pero Tsuna sabía que muchas familias se habían opuesto al cambio. Y aún había guerras entre las familias aliadas a los Vongola y las que están en contra. Observó a sus amigos que tenían una mirada triste en su rostro mientras miraban a Fuuta llorar sobre el cuerpo de aquella muchacha. Tsuna se acercó a su hermano paso a paso y colocó una mano en su hombro. I-pin-chan miraba la escena aterrorizada, y Lambo estaba asustado.

-Fuuta…-el mencionado levantó la mirada algo borrosa-te juro…que encontraré al que organizó esto. Moveré mar y tierra, para encontrar a la persona que le hizo daño. Ella nos ha dado información muy valiosa, que no será desperdiciada-Tsuna tenía una mirada decisiva en el rostro, mientras tenía el ceño fruncido-prometo acabar con esto.

-Tsuna-nii –

-Juudaime…-

-Tsuna…-

-Sawada…-

Todos los guardianes de Tsuna se miraron entre ellos, para luego asentir. –jamás te dejaremos solo, Tsuna. Te ayudaremos-dijo Takeshi mirando a su jefe con los ojos algo oscuros por la rabia

-Siempre estaré a su lado, Juudaime-dijo Hayato mirándolo decidido-

-Juntos lo lograremos!-dijo Ryohei apasionadamente

-Nunca me gustó que la Mafia, utilice a las personas-dijo Mukuro seriamente, mientras recordaba su pasado en la familia Estranero

-No permitiré que destruyan la paz en Namimori, ni en ningún otro lugar-dijo simplemente Kyoya.

-L-lambo no dejará que ocurra nada malo…-dijo el pequeño un poco asustado, pero mirando a su hermano mayor con determinación.

-Chicos…-Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír agradecido, miró a su hermano pequeño.-yo mismo te entrenaré Lambo…no dejaré que te ocurra nada malo; a ninguno de ustedes.

Fuuta miró el cuerpo de Yuki y suavemente lo dejó sobre el piso, se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermano mayor-yo también lo haré… permíteme unirme a esto Tsuna-nii

-¿estás seguro?-Fuuta simplemente asintió-muy bien, tú seguirás entrenamiento habitual, y le diré a Byakuran que también te ayude. Ese loco del dulce, te será útil. Lambo tú entrenarás con migo y Reborn.-Lambo tembló al saber que le tocaría entrenar con el sádico tutor de su hermano. Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que Iemitsu lo rompió...-¡Nana!

La señora Sawada, se movió un poco, antes de abrir los ojos. Lo primero que divisó fue la mirada preocupada de su esposo. Se puso de pie con su ayuda y parpadeó para levantar la mirada. Su hijo, Tsuna estaba al lado de Fuuta, Dino, sus amigos y dos chicas que no conocía. La mayoría estaban sucios y algo despeinados. Pero lo que ocasionó que soltara un gritito asustado; fue la camisa de su pequeño Fuuta manchada completamente de sangre.

-¡Fuuta-kun…!-dijo ella antes de acercarse a examinarlo-¿qué..?, ¿te pasó algo?, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy bien, mamá…-

-Muy bien-miró realmente enfadada a su esposo-¿no piensas decirme algo, _cariño?_-preguntó

Iemitsu miró a su hijo. Tsuna se mordió el labio algo nervioso, pero asintió-es mejor decirle la verdad, vamos a casa

Iemitsu, empezó a relatarle que desde joven había pertenecido al mundo oscuro de la mafia, que nunca pensó que se iba a casar y que tuviera un hijo; pero cuando lo sucedió trató de mantenerlos al margen a los dos. Pero no se pudo, al menos con Tsuna. Le contó como es que Tsuna fue el "elegido" por el Noveno, al darse cuenta Tsuna podía utilizar la llama de la última voluntad; y más aún que era del elemento del _cielo._ Que cuando Tsuna comenzó la secundaria, tuvo que empezar a entrenar, porque gente mala, relacionada a la mafia, iba a confrontarlo. Iemitsu le resumió las peleas que ganó para llegar a obtener el título de _Décimo Vongola._ Que Tsuna era fuerte, amable, admirado y temido por sus amigos y enemigos. También le contó la relación con sus guardianes, con los Arcobalenos e incluso su viaje al futuro.

Nana escuchó tranquilamente toda la explicación, pero Tsuna se dio cuenta que el color de su rostro desaparecía lentamente mientras escuchaba cada uno de las palabras dichas. Al terminar de decirle absolutamente todo; Tsuna pudo ver que su madre tenía los ojos rojos, pero no derramó ninguna lágrima.

Levantó la mirada, y vio a su hijo, a su "bebé"; al que ella consideraba…la persona más tranquila y bondadosa del mundo. _**(n/a: Cuídame de las aguas mansas, que de las bravas me cuido yo).**_

-Tsu-kun, prométeme que no te pondrás en peligro…-

Tsuna miró a su madre y tristemente le respondió-es imposible. Pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo

Nana lo abrazó fuertemente y le susurró-cuida de tus hermanos…-

-Con mi vida, si es necesario-dijo Tsuna

_**Continuará….**_

********O.O********Katekyo Hitman Reborn ********O.O********

**Jojojojo…nos salió algo largo el capítulo…^^""**

_**Maga-chan: Otro Capítulo más…estamos seguras que muchas de nuestras lectoras nos quieren asesinar…¬.¬, pero bueno hemos estado realmente con un quiebre de imaginación; algunos de nuestros capítulos están a la mitad y siempre nos ponemos a conversar cual sería el mejor final para cada One-shot y no lo escribimos. También estas semanas; fueron muy movidas…nos fuimos a ver a Kim Hyun Joong!. SIIIIIIIIIII!, lo vimos, es tan lindo….**__**x3. Volviendo al tema estamos tratando de escribir lo más rápido posible. Actualizaremos cada veinte días…si no ocurre algún imprevisto y nos retrasamos. **_

_**Kuki-chan: bla, bla, bla,…dejémonos de tanta charla, y presentemos a nuestro personaje invitado….¡Fuuta!**_

_**Fuuta: Hola…*abochornado***_

_**Kuki-chan: tan lindo y tímido…**_

_**Maga-chan: deberías tranquilizarte**_

_**Kuki-chan: Si, claro *bufido* estoy segura que TU piensas igual**_

_**Maga-chan: yaya, deja de decir eso. *mira a Fuuta sonriendo* pero no te preocupes, pronto encontrarás a una chica digna de ti. **_

_**Kuki-chan: Siiii!, ella tiene que ser dulce como tu, amable, tierna, tener una bella mirada y una sonrisa apta para ti. Aunque la verdad…vamos a morir con sobredosis de azúcar con ellos…**_

_**Fuuta: ¿a quién conoceré? *completamente colorado***_

_**Maga-chan: Es un secreto…u-u…pero te enamorarás perdidamente de ella**_

_**Fuuta: no estoy muy seguro que sea buena idea; no quiero sufrir más…**_

_**Kuki-chan:*llorando a mares* TTwTT y es por eso que al final debes ser feliz **_

_**Maga-chan: Debes de darte una oportunidad, para volver a amar**_

_**Fuuta: *con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas* gracias…**_

_**Kuki-chan: TTwTT*sigue llorando***_

_**Maga-chan: Deja de llorar…que debemos seguir…**_

_**Kuki-chan: si tú también estás llorando…¬.¬**_

_**Maga-chan: ¡mentira! *dijo mientras se limpiaba a escondidas las lágrimas***_

_**Fuuta: bu-bueno, creo que es mejor seguir *miró a la cámara*agradecemos mucho a las personas que siguen esta historia; gracias por los Reviews, las alertas, y a las personas que nos agregan como historia o autor favorito *sonrisa tímida***_

_**Kuki-chan: ¡ese es mi niño!**_

_**Maga-chan: no es tu niño…déjalo en paz**_

_**Kuki-chan: sabes…me dejas ver como si fuera loca**_

_**Maga-chan: y no lo estás?**_

_**Kuki-chan: … *mirándola molesta*deja de cabrearme y terminemos de una vez**_

_**Maga-chan: bueno…necesitamos inspiración; así que nos vamos a ver por décima vez Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

_**Kuki-chan: creo que hemos visto más veces el anime…-**_

_**Maga-chan: No importa eso, las veremos las veces necesarias, nos vemos….**_

_**Kuki-chan: Bye-bye…**_


	11. Celos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Amano Akira, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo nuestra y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Advertencia: Todos los one-shot, son en los siguientes años en el futuro.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

(intevenciones) – autora

**Celos**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: Kuki-chan & Maga-nee-san**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Pov Irie**

Se hacia tarde….

Irie Soichi, caminaba raudamente por los pasillos del castillo Vongola, pues llegaba tarde para su reunión con el decimo Vongola y ya tenia quince minutos de retraso… se había quedado dormido luego de estar por tres días despierto avanzando con sus proyectos, y simplemente su cuerpo no pudo resistir mas y se cayo rendido. Se acomodo la corbata y luego sus lentes, dio un suspiro y toco la puerta.

Al entrar no solo vio a Tsunayoshi, también estaban un alterado Sasagawa Ryohei y una mujer de cabello negro ondulado sobre los hombros vistiendo un traje. Se mostraba molesta y decidida.

Era hora de intervenir…._creo_

**End Pov Irie**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Pov Tsuna**

Suspiré. Aveces Onii-san era muy sobreprotector, si no llegamos a un acuerdo…Hana se enfadaría y Ryohei se enfadaría conmigo. _"Aish….que problemático es todo esto"_

-Ryohei…-dije suavemente pero con voz firme-tranquilízate se puede saber ¿que te trae tan cabreado?

-¡¿Cabreado?!, Sawada, recién llego de una misión y me doy con la sorpresa que mi novia quiere trabajar para la mafia. ESTOY EXTREMADAMENTE EN DESACUERDO CON SEMEJANTE IDEA-agregó fulminándome con la mirada

-Onii-san, fue Hana la que vino a buscarme en primer lugar-

-No me importa, es peligroso-respondió Ryohei

- TU eres el GUARDIAN de un JEFE MAFIOSO de la FAMILIA MAS PODEROSA…y yo simplemente estaré en una oficina, Así que no me digas que eso es peligroso -le contestó Hana con el ceño fruncido

-Pero Hana…-dijo Ryohei con el semblante molesto-no quiero que te pase nada malo-

-Pero si solo trabajaré como asistente en una oficina, no estaré en una batalla o algo parecido

-Pero es distinto…porque yo…-se calló al ver la cara de su novia-mmm…

-¿Tu que?... ¿por qué tu eres hombre?-Hana levantó la voz ocasionando que Ryohei se encogiera un poco y Hana suavizó su expresión-Si trabajo con ustedes, podré entenderlos más, estar más cerca a Kyoko, a ti Ryohei… ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

-Pero…-

-Cree en mi…-Hana acarició su rostro suavemente, haciendo que Ryohei cambie su cara de enfado a una de enamorado

"_Hora de intervenir" _pensé mientras veía las cosas calentarse

-cof, cof, cof…-me aclaré la garganta para interrumpirlos mientras ambos se ponían de color rojo. –Exacto, Hana trabajara como asistente de Shoichi-kun y Spanner…ambos necesitan alguien que les ponga mano dura

-Así que por eso me llamaste Tsuna-kun-dijo una voz a mi espalda. Era Shoichi-kun

-¡Shoichi-kun!-dije aliviado- ven un momento, quiero que conozca a tu nueva asistente, ella es Kurokawa Hana, Hana él es Irie Shoichi, uno de los más grandes científicos que tenemos en Vongola

-Mucho Gusto

-Un placer-Shoichi me miró- no crees que exageras…Spanner y yo estamos bien

-De ninguna manera, ustedes dos necesitan alguien que los haga recordar cuando parar…

-¡Un momento! Tu eres Irie-san…¿el Irie que creo el software para la creación nuevos tipos de computadores móviles?

-Si…-

-Leí tu artículo, fue fascinante. Escribí mi tesis basándome en tu investigación. Y pensar que eres casi de nuestra edad…Sawada no sabía que trabajaría con él

-Pues si-dije sonriendo-y tú también conoces ese campo, me pareció buena la idea para que ambos trabajen juntos

-perfecto daré mi mayor esfuerzo, no todos los días una persona trabaja con alguien que admira-dijo Hana sonriendo. Shoichi se sonrojó un poco por el halago. Pero pude sentir un aura asesina con nosotros. Miré a Ryohei, tenía una mirada enfadada

-mm..o-onii-san?

Hana miró a su novio, pero este cambió rápidamente su rostro de molesto a uno feliz-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Hana

-Claro que no, estoy extremadamente feliz que mi novia quiera pasar tiempo con alguien que admira-Hana le sonrió y miró a Irie que miraba aterrorizado a Ryohei

-¿Sucede algo irie-san?-

-n-no nada-a solo…me duele el estómago-_pobre Shoichi kun…no sabía que Ryohei era tan sobreprotector _

-Bueno…es mejor que vaya a casa, es tarde y….

-De eso nada, Hana desde hoy vivirás en la mansión; así que onii-san acompáñala a instalarse ¿ok?, que sea en el pabellón de Científicos-dije firmemente

-ella puede dormir en mi habitación-comentó Ryohei ocasionando que Hana se sonroje

-Hana puede dormir donde quiera, pero su habitación es donde estarás sus cosas-le recordé sonriendo

-Gracias Sawada…

-Vamos Hana…puedes decirme Tsuna, y bienvenida al departamento de Científicos de los Vongola- Hana sonrió y después de una reverencia suave a shoichi-kun y a mi cogió de la mano a Ryohei y se lo llevó de la mano.

-Tsunayoshi-kun…no creo que sea necesario…digo…

Entendí a lo que se refería-no te preocupes… Ryohei no te matará-Shoichi se tensó un poco pero bajo una mano hasta su estómago

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…-

-no te preocupes…todo saldrá bien…-

-Eso espero Tsunayoshi-kun…o tu Guardián del Sol me matará…-

**End Pov Tsuna**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Pov Ryohei**

Estoy harto…pero que tiene _ese _de especial….es inteligente…si, es guapo…bueno como iba a saberlo; pero me dolía que cada vez que Hana me contaba algo sobre su día, él tenía que ser mencionado en cada conversación…_que Shoichi-san me pidió, que Shoichi-san dijo…, _aish!...que frustrante. Cada vez que la escucho me dan ganas de golpear a ese cuatro ojos.

Pero ese día no. Hoy iban a tener una cita, como las que disfrutaban cuando recién comenzaban su relación. Primero una cena romántica, uno que otro baile pegado, una botella del vino que a Hana le encantaba, la habitación decorada con pétalos de rosa por el piso y sobre la cama, velas aromáticas, luces suaves, música lenta… si, todo estaba preparado para su noche…su noche de aniversario.

En eso sonó su teléfono...era su Hana… sonrió…

-Aló! cariño, ¿Qué sucede? Te estoy esperando

_-Ryohei lo siento no voy a poder ir, tengo trabajo…y me es imposible_

-no definitivamente no, ven ahora mismo

-_no grites quieres, en este momento Irie –san me necesita para un nuevo trabajo y no puedo decirle que no_

- y a mi me dejas plantado por ese idiota

_-no es un idiota es mi jefe y amigo_

-ES UN IDIOTA AL EXTREMO

_-si vas a continuar en ese plan, mejor te cuelgo, estas insoportable_

-espera Hana no vayas a…..

Pero no pudo continuar…ella ya había cortado la comunicación. Ryohei miro confundido su teléfono celular, como si no creyese lo que había sucedió, y en un arrebato de furia lo destruyo. Se puso de pie y camino directo donde se encontraba Hana, no iba permitir que esto continuara de esa manera. Arrastraría a Hana su habitación y TENDRIAN SU NOCHE ROMANTICA, y que Irie se vaya al carajo. Entro bruscamente y sin pedir permiso y los encontró a los dos juntos, riendo frente a un monitor. La ira creció dentro de el rápidamente y avanzo, cogió Hana del brazo y la jalo del lado de un Irie confundido por la acción del guardián del sol de Tsuna.

-que te sucede-le pregunto Hana intentando zafarse del agarre de su novio

-te vienes conmigo ahora, no me cambiaras por este sujeto

-Te he dicho q tengo trabajo

-¡Y una mierda!

-por que mejor no te tranquilizas- dijo Irie-creo q todo es un malentendido. Hana si es una noche espacial puedes irte

-no te preocupes no están importante como tu nuevo proyecto –dijo ella soltándose por fin del agarre de Ryohei y sobándose la mano

-que no es importante maldita sea…es nuestro aniversario

-y podemos celebrarlo mañana u otro día, estoy haciendo algo importante ahora

-¡NO!, TÚ TE VIENES AHORA CONMIGO

-NO QUIERO Y DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN CAVERNICOLA.

-NO TE VOY A DEJAR AL LADO DE ESTE IDIOTA

-NO ES UNIDIOTA

- ES UN IMBECIL QUE QUIERE ALEJARTE DE MI AL EXTREMO

-Ryohei estas cometiendo un error…-comenzó Irie, pero Ryohei lo miro enojado y sin poder controlarse le lanzo un puñetazo dejándolo tumbado en el piso todo desmayado.

-que has hecho-le recrimino Hana, mientras corría al lado de Irie, mientras intentaba despertarlo.

-yo…lo siento… no pude controlarme…

- eres un idiota- dijo Hana llorando. Ryohei quedo paralizado por las lagrimas de su novia- porque siempre tienes que actuar de manera tan imprudente y no usas tu cerebro.

-es...que no ves q este imbécil nos quiere separar

-Te equivocas el único causante de nuestra separación eres tu, por tu falta de confianza-estalló Hana con cólera- acaso piensas que no te amo lo suficiente… como para engañarte con alguien

-el es quien tiene toda la culpa- grito Ryohei señalando al aun inconsciente de Irie

-Sabes ya me hartaste, esto se acabo. Terminamos

-¿qué? no puedes…no puedes acabar conmigo… nos amamos…yo te amo

- pero no es suficiente…sin confianza no hay amor…tu no me amas

-HANA NO HAGAS ESTO

-vete por favor… no quiero verte- dijo Hana llorando- esto se acabo

¡CRASH! El sonido de la pared destruida por el puño de Ryohei, antes de que este saliera abruptamente por la puerta, dejando atrás al amor de su vida.

**End Pov Ryohei**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por Tsuna**

_Tres meses…y esto iba de mal a peor._

Por un lado, Hana se negaba a hablar con Ryohei y se sumergió en el trabajo. Aunque la relajaba y sonreía, era infeliz. Se notaba que sus sonrisas eran superficiales y sus ojos ya no mostraban ese brillo que la hacía destacarse. Después del incidente, ella se disculpó con Shouchi, diciéndole que es mejor que ella se vaya, pero gracias a Dios; Shoichi le dijo que no podía hacerlo porque la necesitaban tanto Spanner como él. Hana después de meditarlo, le agradeció y accedió a quedarse en la mansión; pero prácticamente no salía del departamento Científico en el Área de investigación. No deseaba encontrarse con Ryohei, y Kyoko se encargaba de traerle la comida, o se moría por no hacerlo.

_La otra cara de la moneda es Ryohei_¸

Él tampoco deseaba estar con nadie, y se iba de la mansión a cualquier misión, por muy pequeña que sea; y cuando regresa exige otra de inmediato. Varias veces he tenido que mandarlo con algún otro guardián. Especialmente con Kyoya, o Takeshi. Él primero no le iba a preguntar nada sobre su situación con Hana, y él último prefería no hacer que se enoje. Por lo cual ambos eran lo que recibían mi orden de ir con él.

Ahora mismo, está en un misión algo peligrosa, y como Kyoya no estaba disponible ni ningún otro de sus guardianes; tubo que ir solo. Gracias a Dios, llamé a Kyoya y le pedí que le diera el alcance a Ryohei, para que no haga ninguna tontería.

Pero no salieron las cosas como lo pensé. Justo en este momento acababa de recibir la llamada de Kyoya, diciendo que Ryohei no lo espero y se lanzó solo contra los enemigos, obvio que gano…pero a un precio alto. Estaba en una cama en la enfermería de un hospital y su estado era reservado. Tenía que ir a verlo, no podía perder a su _hermano._

**End Pov Tsuna**

Tsuna se encontró con una llorosa Kyoko, mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Tsuna entendio que ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido _"¿es acaso que ya no hay secretos?"_ pensó Tsuna algo cabreado con los demás de ver a Kyoko tan triste.

-Kyoko-chan…-ella levantó la mirada y entonces ella se lanzó sobre el con renovados sollozos

-Tsu-kun..onii-chan, él…e-el est-tá-Tsuna la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró

-No te preocupes…, tu hermano es fuerte-le dijo-esto no lo detendrá…sabes que se recuperará

-yo…Hana se fue al hospital-Tsuna la miró sorprendido-ella lo ama, y esta tan preocupada-

-Lo sé…me preguntó por que serán tan tercos…- ¬.¬ (n/a: mira quien lo dice?)

Kyoko sonrió un poco. Hablar con su Tsu-kun la tranquilizaba _"¿Mi Tsu-kun?"_ se sonrojo un poco al pensarlo; pero luego simplemente negó con la cabeza-debemos ir…

-Lo se…yo también voy al hospital… ¿vamos?-Kyoko simplemente asintió y ambos partieron rumbo al hospital.

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_¿Por qué?, porqué estaba acá…-_miró a su ex novio echado en la cama del hospital. Se veía mal, todo vendado y con algunos moretones en el rostro y en el cuerpo. ¿Acaso era idiota?, ¿Cómo se atreve a irse él solo, si Tsuna claramente le había dicho que debía esperar a Hibari?.

-Eres un impulsivo…-dijo Hana mientras cogía una de sus manos entre las suyas-¿acaso no tienes ningún sentido de sobrevivencia en ti?

-lo siento…- dijo Ryohei con voz entrecortada. Hana miró a Ryohei que parece que había despertado-Hana…yo-

-Basta.-ella lo miró aún con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas-no debes esforzarte, aún estás en recuperación.

-Debo decirte algo…-Ryohei la miró a los ojos con firmeza-puede ser que nunca te lo haya dicho directamente, pero yo…-hizo un movimiento tratando de poder sentarse; lo que ocasionó que haga una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo.-

-Tranquilo-Hana lo ayudó a ponerse cómodo mientras arreglaba su almohada.-¿cómo te sientes?

-Ahora, mucho mejor-dijo mientras la miraba intensamente. Hana se sonrojó antes su profunda mirada, pero no apartó la suya-Hana, te debo una disculpa…yo

-Ryohei no me debes nada…-

-Si, si lo hago-dijo Ryohei cortándola-me comporté como un idiota, un energúmeno, como una bestia; dejé que mis celos y mi desconfianza me controlaran y dije cosas realmente desagradables. No sabes lo arrepentido que estuve, y lo peor de todo fue cuando me di cuenta que te había perdido, mi corazón dejó de latir, caí en una desesperación que lo único que pude hacer para seguir adelante, fue tomar las misiones. Necesitaba distraerme, era la única manera de sacarte de mis pensamientos. Nunca he dejado de amarte Hana…es más, ahora sé, que te amo con todo mi alma. Eres la mujer más importante para mí. Hana no llores-

-Tonto…-dijo ella mientras sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos y lo miraba-eres un tonto Ryohei…yo jamás te traicionaría con Irie-san; es un amigo y un colega. Lo único que sentía por él, era admiración. Yo te amo, y puede sonar raro viniendo de mí; pero siempre te quise por lo que eras. Incluyendo tu lado infantil.

-Hana, no llores-repitió Ryohei mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-te amo, al extremo!-dijo tratando de hacerla reír.

Funcionó.

Hana rió encantada de que su ex novio se encontrara mejor, incluso para bromear-aún creo que eres un tonto…-

-Lo sé, y no lo negaré-dijo este sonriendo ahora más feliz-pero quiero que sepas; que solamente soy tu tonto.

-Tonto…- dijo riendo

-Oye Hana…¿no quieres casarte conmigo?

Hana se quedo de pronto pasmada, olvidándose de llorar o de reír, solo se quedo mirando fijamente a Ryohei. Un ceño fruncido apareció en su frente.

-Ryohei… no deberías jugar con eso-Hana lo regaño algo molesta por su falta de tacto

-No, no lo hago… yo jamás jugaría con algo como eso… se lo importante que es para una mujer todo el asunto del matrimonio, Kyoko me lo explico detalladamente para que no cometa ninguna tontería referente al asunto, cuando tenga que proponérselo a alguien y yo ahora te lo estoy proponiendo…Hana Kurokawa, ¿quieres convertirte en mi esposa?

-Oh! Ryohei- Hana comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad pura- sabes perfectamente que si voy a aceptar, aunque no pensé que seria de esta manera… no es que sea romántica, pero quien iba pensar que seria en un hospital, tu todo vendado luego de una batalla contra unos rufianes..jajajajja… pero tu eres así y por esa razón es que te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Hana-dijo antes de que ambos se fundieran en un beso tierno. Lentamente el beso cobró intensidad y pasión. De un segundo a otro, Hana estaba sobre Ryohei, sus bocas se recorrían de manera experta y apasionada, saboreándose uno del otro mientras trataban de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-cof, cof,cof…-ambos se separaron sobresaltados y miraron como Tsuna y Kyoko estaban en la puerta, mirándolos con sorpresa-veo que ya te sientes mejor, Ryohei-dijo Tsuna divertido

-Muchísimo jefe-le dijo este con una sonrisa boba en la cara-lamento mucho no haber esperado a Kyoya

-No te preocupes-respondió Tsuna, pero luego agregó-mientras te recuperas me encargaré personalmente de que no asistas a ninguna misión-Ryohei gimió-

-Estaré aburrido al extremo!-se quejó mientras miraba a su jefe-Sawada…

-Estarás haciendo papeleo a mi lado-Ryohei lo miró suplicante-ni pienses que lograrás cambiar mi opinión, Ryohei. Además…tienes a Hana para no pasar la tarde solo, estoy seguro que Shoichi-kun dejará que vayas a visitarlos

Ryohei se sonrojó-¡diablos!, a ese cuatro ojos también le debo una disculpa…

-¡Ryohei!, no se llama cuatro ojos…-le reprendió Hana-y él es muy amable, Tsunayoshi tiene razón.

-Mientras no lo golpees, no creo que halla problema…-dijo Tsuna sonriendo-¡alégrate!, además necesitaré ayuda con el papeleo que me has ocasionado estas semanas.-este se sonrojó algo apenado

-Esta bien, creo que Hana y yo necesitamos tiempo para planear todo para la boda-

-¿Qué boda?-preguntó Kyoko mirándolos

-Mi boda, hermanita-dijo Ryohei mientras besaba a Hana de nuevo sin importarle que Tsuna y Kyoko estaban a menos de 1 metro de ellos.

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_Horas después…_

Tsuna y sus guardianes estaban alrededor de la cama de Ryohei, el ambiente era serio. Acababan de terminar de escuchar el informe de la misión que dejó a su guardián del Sol en el hospital.

-Nuestras cabezas, tienen precio-dijo Ryohei mientras miraba al décimo Vongola-y la tuya triplica las nuestras

-¿Cuánto?-quiso saber Takeshi algo curioso

-Pues la cabeza de Sawada es…-se quedó callado un momento, tratando de recordarlo, después de unos segundos exclamó-¡no lo recuerdo al extremo!, eran demasiados ceros como para contarlos…

Un silencio se apoderó del cuarto, mientras cada uno de los guardianes hacía una mueca

-kufufu…puedo obtener una buena suma, por tu cabeza…Tsunayoshi

-Mukuro…yo también puedo obtener dinero por la tuya-dijo este mirando a su guardián con la ceja levantada

-kufufuf..muy cierto…-

-Sería complicado, si nos atrapáramos los unos a los otros-comentó Takeshi sonriendo

-Tsk, como si necesitáramos todo ese dinero-dijo despectivamente Hayato-esa cantidad la usamos para reparaciones de los destrozos que nosotros mismos provocamos-agregó, sin darse cuenta que los demás guardianes tragaron seco mientras veían el aura negra de su jefe.

-Eso me recuerda que tengo mucho trabajo…-se quejó Tsuna en tono bajito mientras una aura depresiva lo rodeaba. Sus guardianes se hicieron los locos.-bueno, descubriste algo, Ryohei?-preguntó Tsuna con voz seria

-bueno jefe, al que pude quitarle información dijo claramente, que desde hace unos meses empezamos a aparecer en el libro "SS-Mafia"-

-¿El libro negro de mafiosos?-preguntó Takeshi algo sorprendido

-Si-dijo Ryohei con voz seria-muchas familias enemigas, han decidido juntarse para atacarnos y poder atraparnos. Extrañamente dijo algo sobre una organización llamada **Pandora**-

-¿Lo mismo que dijo la chica esa?-preguntó Hayato con el ceño fruncido. Todos recordaron a la ex novia de Fuuta.

Ryohei asintió-esa tal organización ha pagado no solo para deshacerse de todos nosotros; si no quieren controlar a todo el mundo. Sacando a flote la mafia, derrocando a los altos mandos de los países aliados; para poder tener a la gente normal controlada.

-¿Por qué…?-habló de pronto Kyoya que se había quedado pensativo. Ryohei negó con la cabeza

-Lo único que pudieron decir antes de que huyeran, fue que tenían una manera de llegar a nosotros; y que habían un traidor en nuestra alianza-

-¿Traidor…?-Mukuro se quedó un rato en silencio para luego mirar a Tsuna y agregar- he visto que hay muchas familias que se comportan de manera muy extraña últimamente-Los demás lo miraron-tengo maneras de encontrar información-todos miraron a su jefe en busca de ordenes. Tsuna apretó los labios fuertemente.

-Parece ser que se viene algo grande…bien, Mukuro, encuentra información extraña de esas familias. Usa cualquier método posible, quiero el informe a primera hora mañana; Hayato llama a Dino y busquen información sobre cada uno de los miembros de cada familia de las alianzas. Quiero saber TODO acerca de ellos-ambos asintieron firmemente

-Kyoya; se que puedes encargarte de nuestros prisioneros-este sonrió maliciosamente y asintió-Takeshi; me acompañaras a las reuniones que tengo con los altos mandos. Quiero que estemos lo más preparados…si alguien nos está traicionando, estoy completamente seguro que hay un peón ahí.-miró a su guardián del Sol-tu te quedas tranquilo. Debes recuperarte por completo; y ayudarme con TODO el papeleo que hiciste con tu imprudencia-Ryohei asintió algo cabizbajo.

-¿Te refieres que un alto mando, uno de los ancianos…nos traicionó?-preguntó Takeshi serio

-Aún no lo se, pero alguien en los altos mandos, desea que renuncie a mi cargo-Tsuna miró a sus guardianes-mandé a Reborn a una misión secreta; tiene que traerme un informe sobre cada uno de los ancianos. Sobre lo que hacen las 24 horas. No confío en ellos y Reborn tampoco. –Miro a sus amigos-debemos ser muy cuidadosos…puede que alguno, o todos ellos planeen algo. Es mejor estar preparado, quiero que tengan mucho cuidado. ¿De acuerdo?

Sus guardianes miraron el rostro serio de su jefe, y comprendieron que algo malo pasaría; pero que deberían prepararse lo más posible para poder salir victoriosos y _vivos._

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

Todo el mundo sabía que para la familia Vongola, no había nada imposible; pero Hana nunca creyó que en tan solo en cinco días había logrado cumplir su más grande sueño. El casarse con Ryohei.

Aún con su brazo enyesado, Ryohei la esperó en el altar con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Y después de unas palabras del sacerdote, por fin…los declararon Marido y Mujer. Muy feliz…el beso que se dieron fue más largo de lo que debería ser. Los padrinos de boda fueron Kyoko y Tsuna, ambos le debían mucho a ambos.

Ahora se encontraban en la recepción, todo era felicidad. Hana y Ryohei caminaban de un lado para otro, dando gracias a los invitados por asistir. Aunque solamente fue una boda pequeña, a pedido de Hana; solo la familia Vongola, Cavallone y algunos invitados más, como los del departamento Científico, Byakuran y sus guardianes; y los Shimon.

Todo era espléndido.

Los novios se encontraban bailando en medio del salón bailando alegremente, seguida por varias parejas. Una colorado Tsuna bailaba con una risueña Kyoko; Iemitsu con Nana, Dino y Catalina eran un poco más torpes y mientras bailaban trataban de no pisarse mutuamente.

Kyoya miró a Catalina bailar con el torpe de Dino Cavallone; cada dos por tres, ella se las ingeniaba para pisar a Dino haciendo que este ponga una mueca de dolor mientras ella se disculpaba. No pudo evitar soltar una risa. Catalina algo enfadada lo miró molesta

-¿de qué te estás riendo?-preguntó mientras lo miraba echando chispas con los ojos

-de ti-dijo simplemente mirándola con una suave sonrisa en el rostro-estoy calculando en que momento le romperás un dedo a tu hermano-

-¡No lo haré!-chilló esta con el rostro colorado y mirándolo de manera fiera

-Kyoya…-Dino sabía que lo mejor era no molestarla, pero también sabía que entre ellos había un "tira y afloja" no era que no le gustara. Pero mejor Kyoya a otra persona.

-¡como si tú fueras mejor!-lo molestó Catalina mirando a Kyoya-seguro que tú ni siquiera sabes bailar

-¡Claro que sé!-dijo este con una sonrisa pretenciosa-

-¡Ver para creer!-dijo ella mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Hibari simplemente sonrió con confianza y caminó hacia la pequeña I-pin que había estado bailando con Ryohei de manera entusiasta.

-¿Me permites?-kyoya miró a Ryohei-es mi turno-I-pin sonrió y cogió la mano de uno de sus hermanos favoritos.

Catalina observó con incredulidad, como Kyoya dirigía a la pequeña de manera suave pero sin estar fuera de ritmo. ¿Desde cuando Hibari Kyoya era tan buen bailarín? Se quejó esta interiormente. Siempre lo había visto como un anti social, pensó que no sabía bailar; pero estaba realmente equivocada. Catalina se mordió el labio algo cabreada, ¿acaso tenía que ser perfecto?.

Alto….!

¿Perfecto…? ¡¿ÉL?!

No…nadie es perfecto. Debe tener una debilidad, algo que no lo haga sentirse superior. Y lo iba a descubrir aunque sea lo último que haga. Kyoya seguía bailando con la pequeña asiática con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro, podía ver como Catalina estaba echando chispas por los ojos. La única razón por la que estaba bailando con I-pin era porque ella lo había pedido; a cada uno de los guardianes. Ellos al verla con los ojitos de cachorrito al pedirlo, habían aceptado que bailarían con ella, al menos una canción. Kyoya había aprovechado esa "opción" para darle una demostración a Catalina, porque no deseaba bailar con otra chica.

Cuando acabó la música, I-pin le sonrió y agradeció el baile y se fue donde el herbívoro, Kyoya simplemente caminó hacia donde estaban Dino y su hermana con una clara mueca de victoria en su rostro.

-Bueno…sabes bailar…¿y qué?-

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?-le preguntó Dino con voz curiosa

-Por ahí…-dijo sin dar más pistas-

-¡deja de ser tan engreído!-chilló Catalina enfadada-bien…sabes bailar…pero seguro que no eres bueno en varias cosas…-

-Yo siempre hago bien las cosas-

-Bueno…-comentó Dino-no eres bueno con el alcohol-

Catalina se quedó mirándolo sorprendida mientras el rostro de Kyoya se sonrojaba un poco-¡No sabes beber!

-No es que no sepa, solo no me gusta-aclaró este mientras miraba a Catalina que se reía-_herbívora…_

-¡Vamos, "_carnívoro" _¿por qué no tenemos una pequeña competencia?-dijo Catalina con una sonrisa en el rostro-a menos… que tengas miedo…

-Hpm…no necesito demostrarte nada-dijo algo cabreado y antes de poder irse Catalina se puso delante de él-

-No te escaparás de esto, pequeña excusa de carnívoro-dijo Catalina impidiendo que Kyoya se pueda retirar del lugar-además, si es mentira…¿qué de malo hay en retarte?

-…-Kyoya no contestó. Sabía que tenía poca resistencia al alcohol, pero nunca le daría la razón a esa pequeña herbívora.-Muy bien. Acepto.

Dino simplemente movió la cabeza de manera reprobatoria, mientras Catalina sonreía con malicia. Pero Kate intervino.

-No es justo, Catalina-chan; tu eres muy buena bebiendo.-

-¿Me estás diciendo borracha?-

-¿Yoooo?-dijo Kate con una sonrisa inocente-

-No molestes Kate, esto es entre ese "carnívoro" y yo-dijo Catalina mientras señalaba a Kyoya-vamos a la barra-agregó antes de "arrastrar" consigo a un malhumorado Kyoya.

-Esto puede acabar mal-dijo Dino algo preocupado

-Si…-habló Kate-entonces… ¿vamos?-dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente-esto no me lo puedo perder

Dino rió divertido-tu ganas…vamos a ver como su competencia comienza

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

Kyoya abrió los ojos, un tanto confundido y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. _¿Qué rayos?, ¿Dónde estaba?, _estaba en su habitación, la reconocía. El azul oscuro de las paredes y lo muebles caoba, hacían una combinación perfecta. No recordaba como había llegado ahí…sabía que empezó una competición con la herbívora Catalina, entonces…, algo a su costado se movió.

No estaba solo, cuando volteó observó la larga cabellera dorada, que pertenecía a la misma Catalina. Pero lo que lo sorprendió era que no estaba vestida. Ni él. Parpadeó un poco confundido. Y muchas preguntas vinieron a su mente, pero lo primordial fue el porque ambos estaban sin ropa, y cubriéndose con una sola sabana blanca. No supo el motivo, y no sabía si quería saberlo.

Pero, de pronto mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban el cuerpo de su acompañante, muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente. Sus burlas sobre su poca tolerancia al alcohol, las bebidas de más, el beso que inició todo. Las caricias que se repartieron el uno al otro, su suave piel, su dulce aroma. No sabía que decir ni que hacer. No había experimentado este sentimiento desde _ella. _Y ya habían pasado mucho tiempo, y ninguna mujer lo alteraba como lo hacía esta herbívora.

Era divertido molestarla, hacer que se sonroje de la vergüenza y cólera; pero sobre todo…era completamente relajante verla sonreír.

_¡Un Momento!_

_¿Relajante verla sonreír?... ¡debía estar bromeando!_

_Él no sentía nada por esa tonta herbívora._

_¿Verdad?_

Kyoya frunció el ceño algo cabreado consigo mismo. Pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo hacia _su _herbívora, es escuchó un grito.

-¡KYAAAA!-venía de la puerta de a lado. Se puso de pie de inmediato, olvidándose que estaba desnudo.

Catalina que hasta ese momento se encontraba profundamente dormida, se paro de manera brusca y lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo desnudo de ese carnívoro, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí mientras varias imágenes aparecían en su mente y recordaba TODO lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¡Tú!

-¿Que te sucede herbívora?-preguntó Kyoya con una sonrisa divertida al ver su sonrojo

-¡¿Acaso eres un Pervertido?!, ¡TAPATE!-chilló Catalina mientras se ponía de pie envolviéndose con la sábana-¿Quién grito?

-No lo sé-dijo Kyoya mirándola intensamente ocasionando que ella se sonroje cada vez más-vino de ese cuarto-señaló la puerta más cercana

Catalina para escapar de Kyoya y tratando de ocultar su vergüenza caminó hacia ese lugar para ver quien era. Sin importarle nada Kyoya simplemente la siguió desnudo (luego encontró su bóxer y se lo puso).

Abrió la puerta,

Y no estaban preparados para lo que vieron…

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Pov Tsuna**

_¿Qué fue eso? _

Tsuna caminaba por la mansión, inspeccionando que no suceda nada; después de todo, el día anterior fue la boda de Ryohei y Hana; debía hacer que todo este perfectamente. Pero de pronto mientras iba de regreso a su habitación para dormir un poco, escuchó un grito que provenía del cuarto de su guardián de la Nube.

Eso podría ser malo…

Muy malo…

"_Ojalá y Kyoya-san no haya mordido hasta la muerte a alguien"-_pensó Tsuna mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible hacía ahí. Su Hiper-intuición le advirtió que debía irse y no debía entrar por nada del mundo. Detuvo su mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero se escuchó otro grito, e ignoró a su híper-intuición.

Preocupado, abrió rápidamente la puerta que conduce al pequeño salón que se conecta a la habitación de Kyoya-san, y ahí supo que debió haber hecho caso a su a hiper-intuición y no debió haber entrado de ninguna manera.

En la puerta cerca del dormitorio se encontraba Kyoya solo en Boxer, al lado de una colorada Catalina que tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, ambos miraban a un Dino completamente desnudo que se encontraba colorado y miraba atónito a Kate, amiga de Catalina; la cual se encontraba de la misma manera.

Tsuna se quedó de piedra

-Tsuna…puedo explicarlo…-comenzó Dino, pero este le dijo que parara de hablar.

-Yo no he visto nada-se dijo a si mismo-Yo no he visto nada-repitió antes de darse la vuelta y salir del dormitorio con el rostro sonrojado. Cerró la puerta y caminó por la mansión mientras seguía murmurando y repitiéndose a si mismo.

-Yo no he visto nada-

**FIN**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_


	12. Un día Aburrido

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Amano Akira, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo nuestra y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Advertencia: Todos los one-shot, son en los siguientes años en el futuro.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

(intevenciones) – autora

**Un día Aburrido**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: Kuki-chan & Maga-nee-san**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

Al abrir los ojos, se incorporo en su cama; y se acercó a su ventana. Era un lindo día, el sol en lo alto, el cielo celeste rodeado por nubes tranquilas; mientras los pájaros cantaban y atravesaban un precioso arcoíris. Lanzo un bufido molesto.

Hibari Kyoya no sabía que hacer. Sawada Tsunayoshi no le había encargado ninguna misión porque según el necesitaba descansar. Tonterías. Además para el colmo de su mala suerte Catalina no se encontraba cerca para hacerla enfadar y entretenerse un poco con ella. Volvió a bufar, pensando en una manera de pasar el rato. Hasta que lo entendió. Se puso de pie decidido, y salió de su cuarto con dirección al despacho del décimo Vongola.

No se topó con nadie en el camino, facilitando su rápido recorrido. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y sin permiso entro al despacho. Pudo ver que Sawada Tsunayoshi no estaba solo; Gokudera Hayato, Yamamono Takeshi y Sasagawa Ryohei estaban con él. No dudo en acercarse.

-¿sucede algo, Kyoya-san?- preguntó apenas vio entrar a su guardián de la nube.

-Pelea con migo Sawada Tsunayoshi-fue la respuesta abrupta que dijo Hibari mirando directamente a los ojos del decimo Vongola

-¿¡Qué?!-gritó de pronto Gokudera frunciendo el ceño-el décimo no hizo nada en contra tuya

-Calma Gokudera- le siguió Yamamoto -estoy seguro que Hibari tiene una buena razón para pedir eso-Tsuna le dirigió una mirada confusa a su guardián de la nube-¿Por qué?- preguntó

-Estoy aburrido-fue la sencilla respuesta que dio Hibari -Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Gokudera estalló-¡¿Qué estas aburrido, no me jodas!

-¡una pelea entre hombres!, eso relajaría a cualquiera AL EXTREMO-exclamó Ryohei con una sonrisa y con sus puños al aire

-Vaya…-fue lo único que dijo Yamamoto, pero entonces sonrió

-¡no molestes!, el décimo está muy ocupado y no tiene tiempo para ti-chilló Gokudera- en su lugar yo pelearé; así lo dejarás en paz-

-tu no me interesas-contesto Hibari- me aburrías aun mas.

-¡Maldito ¿quién te crees que eres?!

-Basta-interrumpió Tsuana-muy bien, lo haré –el resto lo miro incrédulo y Hibari no pudo evitar sonreír

-Pero décimo, tiene mucho trabajo por hacer-dijo Gokudera

-Lo sé, pero-miró las montañas de papeles-yo también estoy aburrido de tanto trabajo

-¡Estas seguro, Tsuna?-

-si yo también he acumulado mucho estrés-movió su hombro derecho sacándose un conejo, y sonrió con suficiencia-debería relajarme un poco, ¿no lo crees?

-Así se habla, Sawada-exclamó Ryohei entusiasmado y con los ojos ardiendo de pasión

-Entonces vayamos afuera-dijo Tsuna mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida. Sus guardianes lo siguieron, mientras Hibari pensaba "_definitivamente Sawada Tsunayoshi era el único herbívoro que le podía entretener"_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

Los Varia, el grupo independiente de asesinos de los Vongola, hacia su ingreso a la mansión donde residía el decimo Vongola, cargando el informe de su más reciente misión

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir todos?-masculló Franz con su peculiar tono aburrido-creo que es suficiente que vengan el jefe y el capitán

-shi shi shi shi… es una orden del Boss-contestó Bel con su típica sonrisita

Xanxus se detuvo. Todos sus hombres se callaron y vieron una venita debajo del ojo derecho de su jefe; entonces Xanxus habló-a pesar de ser independientes, tengo que darle este informe a esa escoria-su tono decía que no estaba muy feliz de hacerlo

-Y por eso tenemos que venir-dijo Lusuria-para evitar la muerte del décimo

-¡Voiiii!, y también para solicitar otra misión-dijo Squalo con entusiasmo-sino el Boss se aburriría, y la pagaría con nosotros

-y yo quería dormir un poco-se quejó Franz

-Calla rana-dijo Bell frunciendo el ceño y sacando sus cuchillos

-Bel-sempai, usted no serviría de todos modos-opinó Franz mirando a su superior-así que mejor se va

-Teme!- dijo Bel lanzándole sus cuchillos, dándole en la espalda.

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIII! Ya basta ustedes dos! –grito Squalo.

El aire tenso empezó a surgir entre ellos, pero antes de poder agregar algo más un fuerte BOOM! Los distrajo por completo, dejando los papeles importantes que tenían tirados por ahí, se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía toda la bulla. Al llegar notaron que los culpables de todo eran Hibari Kyoya y Sawada Tsunayoshi; que al parecer estaban sumergidos en una batalla….pero a pesar de todo parecían estar divirtiéndose a lo grande. No pudieron evitar acercarse con curiosidad donde se encontraban los guardianes de la tormenta, la lluvia y del sol, preguntándose el por que de la lucha.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –cuestiono Lusuria.

Gokudera solamente soltó un gruñido como respuesta, así que Yamamoto les respondió.

-Solamente por que Hibari se sentía aburrido y le pidió una pelea a Tsuna para relajarse.

-Y como Sawada también quería relajarse accedió –agregó Ryohei con los ojos ardiendo de entusiasmo.

-Ese cabrón de Hibari, no entiende que el yuidaime, tiene cosas que hacer-gruñó Gokudera aún enfadado

-Ohhh…parece que se divierten-comento Franz-porqué no podemos pedirle eso al jefe sin que nos mate

-Porque no quiere-dijo Squalo algo cabreado-no le interesamos para una batalla

-mmm…¡ah!, entonces cuando quiera luchar, se lo pediré al décimo Vongola-agregó Franz sin ninguna expresión

Hubo un pequeño silencio y un-_eso duelo Bel-sempai_-de parte de Franz. Entonces Xanxus caminó hacia donde se debatía la pelea de Hibari y Sawada. A paso lento, desenfundó sus pistolas y disparó en dirección a ellos; ocasionando un pequeño BOOM y que ambos se separen

-Xanxus…¿qué sucede? –quiso saber Tsuna extrañado por su repentino ataque

-Yo también estoy aburrido-dijo con una sonrisa algo sádica

-Apártate, esta es MI pelea; espera tu turno-le gruño Kyoya a Xanxus mientras se dirigía hacia Tsuna. A Xanxus no le importó nada, solo le interesaba pelear con Tsuna, así que se preparó otro disparo de llamas de la última voluntad y lo lanzo interrumpiendo de nuevo.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, prepárate-

-Entonces yo también lucharé-gritó Gokudera-no lo dejaré solo yuidaime

-Tranquilo Hayato-dijo Tsuna-yo me ocupo de esto

-pero décimo serán dos contra uno; no es justo

-Ya escuchasteis, largo-Dijo Xanxus sonriendo con verdadera satisfacción al guardián de la tormenta

-no te preocupes, Hayato-el guardián miró a su jefe y pudo ver que se divertía. Estaba feliz, con desgana regresó donde los demás.

-muy bien, déjalo en mis manos- logro decir Tsuna antes, que Hibari como Xanxus se abalanzaran contra él; Tsuna tuvo que usar sus X-Gloves para impulsarse hacia arriba y logrando evadir el doble ataque.

Pero, ahí no concluyo la situación, Xanxus usando sus armas se impulso para arriba y les disparo tanto a Hibari como a Tsuna. Kyoya logro esquivar el ataque saltando hacia un lado mientras que Tsuna en vez de esquivar, decidió absorber la llama con su punto zero personalizado.

Xanxus solo le frunció el ceño, al ver como Tsuna adquiría más poder y que no quedara lastimado con su ataque. Entonces, Kyoya sin perder el tiempo con ayuda de sus erizos creo un camino hacia Tsuna y lo golpeo en la espalda, pero este logro detener su caída con ayuda de sus guantes. Xanxus, que no quería quedarse atrás, intervino lanzándole varios disparos con su arma, y esta vez Tsuna no pudo esquivar recibiendo el ataque directamente.

Tsuna se levanto tambaleándose, sin embargo Kyoya no espero por nada ni nadie y se lanzo hacia Tsuna nuevamente mientras lo golpeaba con sus tonfas y Xanxus ni tonto ni perezoso también se metió en el combate de los otros dos. Golpe y esquive, patada y puñete, los tres trataban de acertar un buen golpe en contra de su contrincante. Y luego de varios minutos, Tsuna desapareció y de una patada lanzo a Xanxus al suelo y a Kyoya de un solo golpe en la mejilla lo mando a volar.

Tsuna pudo escuchar un "_Ohhh…" _de parte de los Varia; Gokudera gritó un –bien hecho yudamime- mientras que Takeshi sonreía y Ryohei exclamaba un –Sawada, golpéalos AL EXTREMO

Pero cuando Xanxus y Kyoya se ponían de pie, preparándose para continuar, con su "fiesta", de pronto se escuchó.

-kufufu…no puedo permitir que se diviertan sin mi-Rokudo Mukuro apareció entre los tres con su famosa sonrisa y su habitual cabello en forma de piña.

-Ohhh….shishou… ¿usted también está aburrido?-le preguntó Franz

-Lo suficiente como para entretenerme un poco con ellos-le explicó Mukuro a su estudiante-Sawada Tsunayoshi, permíteme participar

Y antes que Tsuna pueda decir que NO, una gran cantidad de llamas surgieron del piso, para luego convertirse en hielo-Bien hecho-los felicitó Mukuro cuando ellos esquivaron su ataque-No esperaba menos de todos ustedes. Su ojo derecho cambió al modo uno, y con su tridente corrió hacia Tsuna y los demás uniéndose a la batalla.

Ahora la situación se volvía cada vez mas peligrosa- pensó Tsuna-con los cuatro peleando ahí, y con lo fuerte que eran, podrían de verdad salir lastimados.

-Tengo que acabar con ellos antes que se compliquen más las cosas-dijo Tsuna comprendiendo en lo que se había metido.

-¿oya?, eso fue un poco arrogante-dijo Mukuro-incluso para usted, Sawada Tsunayoshi - Tsuna sonrió un poco, y Mukuro frunció el ceño agregando-no me subestime

-No podrás con migo-dijo Hibari

-Prepárate escoria (n/a: adivinen quien…u.u")

-yo no los subestimo, se muy bien cuan fuerte son ustedes; así que por eso sé que es mejor terminar con todo de una vez-dijo Tsuna mientras se preparaba para lanzar su X-BUNER

En eso cuando la situación estaba más prendida que nunca; cuando los cuatro preparaban sus ataques más poderosos, la voz de Reborn se escucho por todo el lugar

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!-todos voltearon y vieron la sorpresa grabada en el rostro del arcobaleno. Pero el Noveno Vongola no mostraba la misma expresión, todo lo contrario. Estaba enojado, muy enojado.

-no lo puedo creer, mucho menos viniendo de ti, Tsunayoshi-kun

-Nono…yo…perdón…pero todos estábamos aburridos

-¡¿Aburridos?!, ¿qué clase de excusa es esa?

-El Boss, no debe permitir que sus subordinados, lo pasen mal-dijo Reborn con sorna

-Nono…es que…-miró a su Katekyo buscando ayuda-hare que todos asuman la responsabilidad.

-Oh, ya lo creo -le respondió este aún más molesto-por qué ahorita mismo quiero ver todo esto como nuevo- señalo la fuente rota, los jardines destruidos y parte de la mansión devastada- Encárgate que todos comiencen a trabajar de inmediato.

-¿Ahora? –Pregunto Tsuna y luego de ver como el noveno asentía decidió actuar – muy bien mandare a que algún profesional se encargue de todo y el resto seguirá con sus actividades.

-Pues no – declaro con voz suave el noveno-ustedes lo hicieron, ustedes lo arreglan.

-Me siento como un niño de cinco años regañado-dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Shi shi shi shi como nosotros no hicimos nada mejor nos vamos- dijo Bel mientras sonreía.

-En marcha muchachos- grito Squalo tratando de largarse lo más rápido posible.

El noveno miro directamente a su hijo

-Xanxus como tu también participaste, encárgate que tus subordinados intervenga con los arreglos- y antes que cualquiera de los varia agregue algo más, el noveno con una sonrisa les recalco- ustedes muchachos como mi grupo independiente deben cumplir con mis ordenes, así que háganlo.

-Noooo- Ryohei perdió el entusiasmo- entonces ¿nosotros también?

-Por supuesto que si- respondió Reborn con una sonrisa- por que Tsuna es su Boss.

-Vamos; si todos lo hacemos juntos, podremos lograrlo – Yamamoto con su habitual sonrisa, trataba de subir las moral, pero solo consiguió que todos lo miraran enfadado, mientras Tsuna aprovecho la oportunidad y se acerco a su tutor y al noveno.

-En serio lo siento- le dijo a ambos- luego de arreglar todo esto mandaré a que construyan un salón de entrenamiento, bajo tierra, obviamente tendrá que ser altamente resistente

- Continuaras con esto Tsuna- quiso saber Reborn con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si-contesto a Tsuna también con una sonrisa- no se sabe cuando volveremos a estar aburridos- miro a sus guardianes y a los varia que seguían discutiendo mientras trataban de comenzar con el trabajo- más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿verdad?

**FIN**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) - *Katekyo hitman Reborn* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Hooolas!**_

_**Regresamos….lamentamos no haber actualizado antes…pero sucedieron ciertas…."complicaciones".**_

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado ese capitulo; si es así…no olviden un review…si no lo es….también un review… ^.^**_

_**Hasta otra,**_

_**Kuki-chan & Maga-nee **_


	13. Mi Mas Grande Deseo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Amano Akira, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo nuestra y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Advertencia: Todos los one-shot, son en los siguientes años en el futuro.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

(intevenciones) – autora

**Mi más grande Deseo**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: Kuki-chan & Maga-nee-san**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-OH _**Subarashi**_**(1)**…-dijo un pequeño bebe vestido con una blanca bata y un chupón de color verde colgado de su cuello- ahora solo nenecito encontrar un lugar donde probarlo-sonrió de manera siniestra y sus lentes brillaron en la oscuridad- por suerte el destino ya lo decidió-termino de hablar, mientras sostenía un sobre en sus manos.

Todo por su investigación…

Era el día más esperado de la familia Vongola. Su Aniversario. Sus aliados estaban invitados y Tsuna como buen anfitrión, había hecho todo lo posible para que todos se encuentren de lo más a gusto posible, no quería que las demás familias pensaran de que lo Vongola no podían ofrecer lo mejor de lo mejor. A penas habían terminado de cenar, cuando una orquesta empezó a tocar una suave melodía. Mientras que unos conversaban alegremente con las copas de champagne en sus manos, otros eran más osados y ya se encontraban en la pista de baile. Tsuna vio a sus padres bailando rítmicamente. A Lussuria tratando de sacar a Squalo a bailar, pero este lo mando a volar. A Kikyo con BlueBell; a Mukuro bailando con una sonrojada Chrome; y Dino con Catalina bailando mientras trataban de no pisarse los pies. Una sonriente Aria bailaba con un relajado Gamma, Lal se movía suavemente con un Coronello fuera de ritmo, Hana guiaba a un torpe Ryohei que trataba de seguir los pasos de su maestro, y finalmente el Noveno bailaba con su "según él" nieta favorita, Kyoko-chan.

Tsuna estaba parado junto a su guardián de la Tormenta, Gokudera Hayato; y su guardián de la Lluvia, Yamamoto Takeshi. Ambos no habían prestado mucha atención a las miradas de las jóvenes que les habían echado el ojo encima. Y seguían cada uno al lado de su jefe, y amigo; para así evitar cualquier ataque o intento de seducción por parte de las féminas invitadas a la fiesta. Al principio le divirtió su forma de protegerlo; pero luego comenzó a frustrarlo. Ni siquiera le dejaban ir al baño solo. Era irritante.

-Chicos, puedo ir solo-dijo Tsuna cansado a sus amigos de lo sobreprotegieran

-Décimo, alguien le podría tender una trampa-dijo Hayato sin querer dar su brazo a torcer

-¿En el baño?-dijo suspicazmente

-Bueno, Tsuna…no debemos bajar la guardia-le dijo Takeshi

-Pero chicos…esto es excesivo-

-Es necesario-sentenciaron los dos guardianes al unísono, dada por terminada la conversación

Tsuna suspiró resignado, ahora se tenía que aguantar.

En eso, las luces se apagaron repentinamente y una gran esfera luminosa, como las que hay en las discotecas apareció e iluminó todo el salón.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Yamamoto-pensé que habías decidido no hacer este tipo de fiesta

-yo que sé-le contestó Gokudera y luego me miró seriamente-décimo, ¿decidió cambiar de opinión al final?-

-¿qué?, ¿yo?-dije confundido-por supuesto que no, esto también me agarró desprevenido

-Yamamoto, esto podría ser un ataque-dijo Gokudera al mismo tiempo que se ponía a mi lado derecho, como protegiéndome

-¿Estas seguro?-le siguió Yamamoto, colocándose a mi lado izquierdo

-Que más podría ser…-

-¿por qué hay tanta tensión en el ambiente?-preguntó de pronto Ryohei, venía con Hana-¿y que les sucede a ustedes dos?-les dijo a Yamamoto y Gokudera-

-Podría ser un ataque sempai-dijo Yamamoto

-¿cómo?-le contestó este, colocó a Hana a mi lado y también se puso alerta

-Espera Ryohei…¿qué haces?-dijo Hana algo irritada

-Basta muchachos-les dije ya harto de la situación tratando de salir del círculo que habían formado para protegerme- a lo mejor esto es obra de Reborn-

-te equivocas, no se que sucede-esta declaración puso a sus amigos nuevamente en alerta-

Pero antes de poder agregar algo más, un extraño, polvo empezó a caer desde aquella esfera. Todo ocurrió de prisa tomándonos por sorpresa. Todo duró un minuto y luego la esfera se fue, y las luces se prendieron, haciéndonos parpadear confundidos.-

_-¿qué rayos fue todo esto?_-pensé preocupado, pero la voz de Verde que apareció en medio del salón repentinamente me dejo callado.

-Vamos…ahora-dijo mirándonos a todos con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro-les tengo una pregunta a todos: _**¿Qué es lo que más desean en sus vidas?**_

Un momento de silencio…

¿De verdad pensaba Verde que todos sus invitados les darían una respuesta?...lo más probable es que lo mandaran al diablo.

-El más grande deseo de Haru es tener un desfile en la semana de la moda, aquí en Italia; y que fuese un éxito-dijo Haru de pronto. La miré con sorpresa, pero luego sonreí, la ayudaría en lo que fuese necesario.

-Yo deseo que I-pin regrese-dijo Lambo algo triste. Tsuna lo miró confundido, no sabía que extrañara tanto a I-pin, luego que ella decidiera regresar a China con sus padres, y a la vez alejarse de todo lo q involucraba la mafia.

-¡Quiero un bebé!-dijo Hana para luego llevarse las manos a sus labios

-¡Yo quiero gemelos!, ¡EXTREMO!-gritó Ryohei. Ambos esposos se miraron colorados, pero luego se sonrieron tiernamente. _¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?, ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice sus deseos?_

-Yo deseo que Catalina sea mía…esta noche-dijo Kyoya sorprendiéndose a si mismo. Dino frunció el ceño y algo molesto abrió la boca, seguro para reclamarle-

-y yo quiero que tú seas mi cuñado-exclamo antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se mordiera el labio- eres como un hermano para mí-su hermana lo miró enfadada y con disgusto agregó

-¡No me jodas! …yo también quiero que TÚ seas mío-Catalina se sonrojó algo enfadada consigo misma, mientras Kyoya sonreía con autosuficiencia

_¿Qué está pasando?..._

-Kufufu…Yo quiero que Nagi sea feliz-dijo Mukuro con una suave sonrisa en los labios-

-Yo deseo estar con al lado de Mukuro por siempre-corroboró Chrome mientras el rubor cubría su rostro y evitaba la mirada sorprendida de Mukuro

-Yo deseo que M.M. se olvide por completo de Mukuro-sama – comento Chisuka

-y yo deseo que tú entiendas que ya lo olvide-dijo M.M. mirando al chico de lentes con el ceño fruncido

-Yo deseo ser el padrino del primer hijo de Mukuro-sama & Chrome y también del friki de los lentes & la loca pelirroja, (_dudaba que ellos acepten por la cara que ponían por los apodos)_. Aunque no pudieron evitar mirarlo sorprendidos.

-jajaja…mi más grande deseo es encontrar el amor-dijo Takeshi con un suave rubor en las mejillas

-yo deseo que la estúpida mujer me note-¿_estúpida mujer?...solo le dice así a Haru… ¿acaso…?... ¡no puede ser!, ¡es maravilloso!_

-Deseo vencer a la basura de Tsunayoshi-habló Xanxus mirándome entrecerrando sus ojos- _¡oh my god!, no creo que me vaya dejar tranquilo al menos que me venza. Pero Reborn me dijo que no podía dejarme ganar TTwTT._

_-_Deseo que Xanxus me de nietos-dijo el noveno, ocasionando que Xanxus lo miré con las cejas alzadas mostrando su desconcierto. _Bueno… no se que pensar…_

-Deseo que Boss encuentre a alguien que lo domine-dijo Squalo mientras se encogía de hombros y Xanxus lo fulminaba con la mirada-de esa manera podría ver más seguido a Mariam. _¿Quién es Mariam?_

-Yo deseo mi nuevo MOSKA, cobre vida-dijo Spanner mientras chupaba uno de sus caramelos y se escuchó un relámpago detrás de él. ¡_¿Está loco?!..._

-mmm…yo deseo un mundo lleno de MASSMELLOWS-agregó Byakuran mientras sostenía entre sus manos una bolsa de dicho dulce. _¿Cómo es que no le sale caries?_

-deseo tener vacaciones…-dijo Shoichi, para luego llevarse las manos a sus estómago y murmurar algo sobre demasiada presión.

-Yo deseo que Mammon crezca pronto-dijo Belphegort mientras miraba a la pequeña ex –arcobaleno. Ella lo miró sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero evitó abrir la boca. _Chica lista._

_-_Yo deseo que Shishou y Chrome-san se conviertan en mis padres-dijo Fran suavemente. Tanto Mukuro como Chrome se sorprendieron y miraron a un sonrojado Fran-

-Deseo casarme con una japonesa-dijo Basil-kun mientras se podía colorado-

Pero eso no acabo ahí, el resto de sus invitados empezaron a decir en voz alta sus deseos…

-Yo quiero cantar…-dijo un miembro de una familia aliada-

-Deseo ser pianista-dijo una de las chicas-

-¡Deseo salir del closet!, me gustan los chichos-dijo uno de los guardias de la familia Bovino

-yo deseo escribir una novela romántica-dijo Zakuro ¡_¿What?!_

-Yo deseo _coger _ a Xanxus-sama-dijo una chica entre la multitud. Xanxus quedó algo traumado-

-y yo también-dijo una voz masculina, entre los invitados-

-Yo deseo cogerme al décimo Vongola-

-¡Si es tan tierno!-

-¡Abrazarlo y no soltarlo toda la noche!

-¡Deseo besar a Gokudera-sama!

-Y yo también-

-Deseo tocar el trasero de Yamamoto-sama-

-¡¿Sólo su trasero?! ¡Yo deseo tocar todo su cuerpo!

-¡¿No puedo soportarlo, por qué tuvo que casarse, Ryohei-sama?!- Hana frunció el ceño

-¡Deseo a Kurokawa Hana!-Ryohei apretó los puños enfadado

-Yo deseo una noche de pasión con Hibari-sama-

-Deseo que Dino-sama me agarre a latigazos-

-Yo deseo agarrarlo a latigazos a él-dijo una voz de un chico, ocasionando que Dino se ponga de un rojo potente-

-¡Sobre me cadáver!-dijo Kate mirando a la multitud-¡su cuerpo es MÍO!

-Soy todo tuyo-dijo Dino con una sonrisa

-Quiero hacer un trio con Haru-chan y Chrome-chan-dijo una voz masculina, ocasionando que Mukuro y Gokudera emanen un aura asesina.

Entonces Tsuna pensó que era el momento de intervenir y parar las cosas o se saldrían de control; puedo ver que sus guardianes estaban avergonzados e irritados, y que pronto perderían en control, respiré hondo y abrí la boca para ponerle fin a esta situación, sin saber que no diría lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-Mi más grande deseo, es formar una familia-todos lo observaron y agregó-Cásate con migo Kyoko-chan, Te Amo.

-Yo también deseo casarme contigo Tsu-kun – dijo antes de acercarse y ser abrazada fuertemente por Tsuna y fundirse en un beso lleno de pasión. Sin importarles que acababan de dejar con la boca abierta a todos en el salón.

Varios sabían que estaba enamorado de Kyoko, pero que siempre había dejado en claro que no quería meterla en la mafia, y ahora aceptando esto; estaba claro que ya estaba destinado a que estemos juntos.

-Verde… ¿esto es obra tuya?-preguntó Reborn que tenía una mascara de gas puesta

-Vaya…creí que tu también caerías en eso-dijo este mientras simplemente sonreía

-Por quien me tomas-dijo este mientras miraba a Tsuna que aún no se despegaba de Kyoko-al menos esto sirvió para algo.

_**Fin**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**(1)Subarashi: fantástico**

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Esto es…¡ uno cortito !**_

_**Disfrutenlo…. xD**_


End file.
